Glitchtale - Heaven's Glitch
by Miguel16310
Summary: "Esta Oscuridad... Esta horrible sustancia... la subestimamos mucho. Es como si tuviera sus propios planes" - Bete Noire. Ok... ¿qué tal si los ponemos en acción?, ¿cómo resultarían las cosas?
1. Capítulo 1: El alma negra

**Es irónico... mi primer fanfic Frisk x Betty, "Amar a tus temores" fue un regalo de cumpleaños, y esta vez también lo es, para la misma persona que hace un año, pero en esta ocasión lo hice a tiempo.**

 **Glitchtale** **.**

 **Heavens Glitch.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Alma Negra.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SWING CLASH**

Las armas de Betty y Frisk se movían de manera insistente, el sonido de las hojas roja y rosada retumbaba como eco en todo el bosque, aquel lugar donde estaban luchando ya estaba destruido casi por completo, lo más resaltante de todo era que la castaña había perdido un brazo por culpa de el ojirrojo.

Bete: ¡maldito!... -rugió desesperada, como era de esperarse su mente y su corazón comenzaban a entorpecer su batalla, Frisk por otra parte había logrado sobre-ponerse a sus sentimientos, por ende no sentía ni pío al lastimarla aún si su amor por Noire no lo dejaba tranquilo en ningún momento... los orbes rosados de la fémina se plantaron en la figura del joven que se mostraba poderosa e intimidante: lo odiaba, ¡maldita sea como lo odiaba! lo odiaba mu- **¡CAUGHT CAUGHT! AAARGHHHH** -su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, estaba tosiendo como en su batalla con Undyne... Akumu abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras Frisk sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

La portadora del alma rosada dejó de estar concentrada en la batalla, ahora de su cuerpo estaba saliendo una sustancia negruzca... era odio, el odio que supuestamente debía estar ayudándola estaba escapando de ella como si fuera una catarata de agua sin llave alguna que la detuviese... ese odio era el suyo.

 **SALPT**

Frisk: ¡gh! -antes de que se diera cuenta, un tentáculo de color negruzco salió del alma de Noire, la cual comenzaba a perder los rastros oscuros anteriormente ganados producto del rasgo extra, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar mientras recuerdos de todas sus rutas genocidas llegaban a su mente- ¡UUUUHHHH! -aún si no tenía voz, podía verse la desesperación en aquel gemido de auxilio, no quería volver a ser ese monstruo otra vez, **_¡no quería!_** , pero por cada espadazo que le daba, aquella sustancia se multiplicaba por millones.

Bete: **¡AAAAAARGH!** -era como si su propia piel estuviese siendo desprendida de ella, Akumu jalaba su cuerpo intentando alejarla de lo que sea que odio quería, Bete tenía razón: esa sustancia tenía sus planes propios... planes que ahora mismo iba a iniciar, empezando por regresar a donde pertenecía.

 **ZACK**

Como si algo de tela fuese rota, el cuerpo de la mechirrosada salió volando en dirección contraria, logrando ser atrapada por Akumu justo en el último segundo, su ama jadeaba de manera errática, intentando recuperar algo de aire, cuando levantó la vista para no bajar la guardia no esperó encontrarse con una escena tan grotesca.

Frisk: ¡AHHHH AAAGCKP! -mientras ella se calmaba, el de suéter azulado estaba siendo ahogado por esa especie de alquitrán negro, su espada intentaba cortarlo como al tentáculo que Noire uso con anterioridad, sin éxito alguno esta vez, pronto aquel líquido comenzó a meterse dentro de su boca, luego entraron en sus cuencas, las lágrimas de arrepentimiento pronto se transformaron en lágrimas negruzcas, sus ojos estaban volviéndose dos pozos sin fondo de color negro, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

La cosa no terminaba allí, pronto Dreemurr dejó de opacar resistencia alguna pues perdía las fuerzas, una vez que vio su oportunidad, aquel lago de alquitrán se lo tragó como si hubiese sido hundido en el océano, sin dejar rastro alguno de Frisk que no fuese su espada incrustada en el suelo... los ojos de ambas criaturas estaban abiertos a más no poder por ello, sobre todo los de Betty, pues al verlo desaparecer no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima por su mejilla pues... el calor tan molesto...

Se había ido...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frisk AGAH -el cuerpo del embajador fue tratado como si fuese un trapo siendo tirado a la basura, apareciendo en un mundo completamente vacío color noche, cuando abrió los ojos se sintió aterrado por la figura que veía frente a él, era una especie de ser humanoide negruzco y pupilas de color miel, lleno de una especie de circuito rojo recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo, lo recordaba bien.

Era su odio manifestado en forma física, feliz al verlo otra vez.

Odio: **guuu... ¡aaarrggh!** -la criatura, carente de voz igual que su portador original gruñó de gusto, acercándose a él, podía sentir que lo necesitaba, aún si aquella alma falsa era una usuaria perfecta para sus poderes... nunca se olvida por completo al primer amor- **¡KUAAAAAAGH!** -esa forma de comunicación ahora fue terrorífica, era como si viniera de su garganta, tal vez alguien normal no lo entendiese ni un poco.

Pero él si... Odio quería que reanudaran sus tiempos como compañeros inseparables, la línea de tiempo tenía que volver a ser reiniciada, regresar al subsuelo a ser lo que eran: Un dios, jugando con sus marionetas como en los viejos tiempos, jugar con la vida de todos incluidos Chara y Asriel.

Frisk: ¡UN! -contestó moviendo el brazo hacia la derecha de respuesta negativa, tenía que sobreponerse ante esa bestia, lo había hecho antes y lo haría de nuevo, él no quería reiniciar todo esto, no quería perder el final feliz perfecto que con tanto esfuerzo lograron: no quería perder a Betty cuando estaba tan cerca de salvarla- hun... unu, hun ahh.

La bestia abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al oír la sarta de ridiculeces que su señor estaba diciendo, ¿enamorado?, ¿desde cuándo ellos necesitaban ese sentimiento?, ¡eran insuperables juntos, el ser perfecto!, ni siquiera Sans pudo hacer algo con ellos en sus mejores días... todos cayeron ante su poder, incluso Asriel Dreemurr, y ahora ¿quería tirarlo todo a la basura por _"amor"_?

Odio: **guuurgh... urgh, hur ¡guaaaaargh!** -eso no era posible, no se lo permitiría, solo estaba confundido, tenía que recordar lo exquisito que se sentía el polvo entre sus dedos, ser el más poderoso de todos... ¡iba a recordárselo aún si no quería, y para empezar su nueva matanza en este mundo tan erróneo, iniciaría con esa maldita **_usurpadora_**!- **_GRUAAAAAAAARGH_** -furioso ante aquella respuesta, alzó su mano, justo como antes un lodo negro cubrió el cuerpo de Frisk, alzándolo cual telaraña en el fondo del espacio, posteriormente su alma salió de su pecho, la cual fue conectada a los mismos.

Frisk: ¡UN, UN, UUUN! -contestaba moviéndose de manera insistente, no quería que esto resultara de esta forma, ¡no quería que Betita sufriera por su propio odio, esto no podía ser posible!, se suponía que él ganaría esto por sus propias manos, posteriormente la llevaría a casa y diría todo lo que sentía por ella... se suponía que fuesen felices juntos.

Pero eso a Odio no le importaba... solo quería borrar el mundo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No se sentía bien, no se sentía nada bien, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasándole? había ganado la batalla, Frisk ahora estaba muerto... sin embargo, la victoria no estaba en sus papilas gustativas, en lugar de eso las saladas lágrimas de tristeza eran las que se metían de manera insistente en sus labios, ¿estaba llorando por haber ganado?... Su corazón estaba doliéndole demasiado, ¿qué significaba este sentimiento tan extraño?

 **Wuooop Slurp sluurp plop plooop**

Hubiese seguido en su crisis mental de no ser por unos sonidos burbujeantes y asquerosos, al alzar la vista vislumbró que provenían desde el interior del pozo negro que se había tragado a Frisk, tanto ella como la esfera rosada sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, pues de la misma surgió un brazo... pero no era uno con suéter celeste, la prenda poseía un color negro.

 **WUASSHHH**

Una explosión mugrienta ocurrió, producto de que sea lo que fuera eso... había salido directo del interior del lago con un salto, cuando aterrizó, ambos lograron divisar su forma, ¡Frisk!, era él... ¿cierto?... tenía que serlo, no podía ser nadie más, ¿no es así?

... No... Bete lo sabía mejor que nadie, esa cosa no era Frisk, no era determinación... no era su calor, toda su apariencia se lo decía: ahora en vez de su suéter tenía puesta una armadura de color negro con líneas rojas cuadradas, que parecían un circuito de alguna clase, la piel anteriormente bronceada era ahora blanca como la nieve, desde su cuello también se extendían las líneas rojas deteniéndose a los lados de su mentón.

El detalle más resaltante era... su mirada, una mirada fría de ojos color miel, que al verla frunció el ceño tan rápido, lleno de ira y furia, eso también provocó ira en Bete, ¿qué era esa cosa y cómo se atrevía a tomar el control o la apariencia de Frisk?, **_¡ÉL ERA DE ELLA!_**

Bete: ¡¿Quién se supone que eres tú?! DIME QUÉ LE HICISTE A FRISK -demandó apuntándole con el índice, ¡¿cómo se atrevía, cómo se atrevía?!, ¡maldito, maldito, maldito farsante!, esta era su batalla, era su sueño, su destino, lo que más quería en este mundo y ahora-

Frisk: **Cierra la boca,** ** _Usurpadora_** -demandó con una voz gutural, un escalofrío recorrió de nuevo la columna de la castaña al oír ese apodo... él... tenía voz, se había comunicado a ella de manera verbal, ¿esta era la voz que Frisk hubiese tenido si no fuera mudo?, no... Se negaba a aceptarlo, era demasiado grave y fría como para ser suya- **debo admitir que jamás pensé que habría alguien más exceptuando a Chara Dreemurr y Asriel Dreemurr que pudiese plantarnos cara... el solo inspeccionar los recuerdos que tengo de ti hace que me den ganas de vomitar** -¿Chara y Asriel?... ¿recuerdos?

Un momento... la sustancia negra que había salido de su alma era odio, había ido a por Frisk... y tenía sus propios planes... Frisk había sido ahogado en él, además esa cosa hablaba en plural al decir _"nosotros"_ , eso significaba que...

Bete: ¿tú eres **odio**? -preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta, al oír su nombre aquella cosa negra apretó los puños que se volvieron aún más blancos todavía; no era digna de decir su nombre, así como tampoco tenía alguna autoridad para auto-proclamarse la destructora del mundo.

Ese era su título.

Alter!Frisk: **así que a fin de cuentas lo notaste...no pensé que lo harías, después de todo solo eres una** ** _usurpadora_** **que va por allí destruyendo y atacando lo que nos pertenece... ¡TE ATREVISTE A ENTRAR EN NUESTRO MUNDO, LASTIMAR A NUESTRAS MARIONETAS!** -aquellas declaraciones más que nada parecían acusaciones, un aura negra emergía desde el alrededor de cuerpo de Odio... no, si su teoría era cierta, Frisk aún estaba allí dentro, era mejor llamarlo "Alter!Frisk" al ser la versión más oscura del susodicho- **¡MÁS AÚN, QUIERES TOMAR NUESTRO DERECHO A DESTRUÍRLO!, ¡IMPERDONABLE, IMPERDONABLE, IMPERDONABLE!**

 **SWING**

La espada que estaba en el suelo fue volando a las manos de Alter, el cual la cogió de inmediato, el hermoso rojo brillante que la caracterizaba fue cambiado: ahora era una espada de color negro con un aura morada, contorno rojo y alas de murciélago, había más odio dentro de ella que determinación, Noire separó los pies mientras Akumu se volvía una guadaña, las auras negra y rosada comenzaban a salir tanto de ella como de él.

Bete: no me importa quién o qué seas... incluso si lo que dices es cierto, eso no te da derecho alguno a tomar lo que es ahora mío... **_¡FRISK ES SOLO MÍO!_** **, ¿ME OÍSTE?, ¡NADIE LO MATARÁ SI NO SOY YO, NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE MIEDO!, ¡NADIE!** -contestó recuperando toda la energía y adrenalina que sentía al inicio de su batalla con el alma roja, Miedo era más fuerte que Determinación, y Miedo sería más fuerte que Odio.

Alter!Frisk: **¿miedo?** -susurró mientras su cara comenzaba a deformarse, odio en estado líquido comenzó a salir de sus ojos amielados, una sonrisa demencial comenzó a formársele en la boca- **tu ni siquiera eres real... solo eres una usurpadora que me arrebata a mi compañero y a este mundo... y como tal,** ** _¡TE AHOGARÉ EN LA OSCURIDAD!_** -declaró apuntándole con su arma.

 **(Ambientar con "Destroyed Realities[AU] | Rick - Damaged Coda [Exitium Cover]")**

 **FUIISHHHH FUIIISHHHH**

Ambos, negro y rosa se lanzaron el uno contra la otra, sus armas chocaron igual que como hacían anteriormente la de determinación, eran tan iguales Alter y Frisk... pero no era él, lo sabía al ya no sentir ese calor tan molesto en su pecho, ahora solo estaba venganza, venganza e ira contra ese maldito que se lo estaba quitando.

 **FUOSHHHHH**

Bete: ¡¿?! -los ojos de Miedo se abrieron de sorpresa al ver como la hoja negruzca ganó una textura de fuego color rojizo, pegó un salto hacia atrás al reconocer que estaba recubierta por determinación, si tocaba eso sería un daño tremendo del cual no podría escapar.

Alter!Frisk: **¡no te dejaré escapar!** -exclamó sujetando con fuerza el mango del arma y moviéndolo hacia abajo, estrellándolo en el suelo, por suerte la rival de Frisk logró saltar hacia la derecha para esquivar el ataque, aún si mover aquella cantidad de magia junto a la espada parecía difícil no lo era: Alter volvió a dirigirla hacia su persona una vez más.

 **FUOSH SUASHHH**

Para esquivar la estocada horizontal esta segunda vez se vio obligada a saltar hacia la derecha, algo de las chispas rojizas casi quemaban su cabello, mientras evitaba la misma Alter aprovechó su oportunidad para detenerse antes de terminar de bajar los brazos; cambió de dirección ahora en forma horizontal, los ojos de Betty se abrieron de golpe ante esto, Akumu sabiendo que no tendría forma de esquivarlo fue en su rescate.

La masa rosada abandonó su forma de guadaña, transformándose ahora en un látigo que rodeó su torso, alejándola rápidamente lo suficiente como para esquivar el espadazo, Odio frunció el ceño ante eso: odiaba las tácticas evasivas, todo debía ser ataque: el dicho era "la mejor defensa era un buen ataque".

Alter!Frisk: **¡REGRESA AQUÍ!** -sujetando la espada con una sola mano, alzó la izquierda, la cual se bañó en fuego negruzco con toques rojizos, pegando un garrazo al aire desprendió cuatro olas de fuego negro con determinación desde sus dedos, la pareja se detuvo por la rapidez inhumana que tenía ese poder, no podían esquivarlo, tenían que bloquearlo de alguna forma, ¡cualquiera!

 ** _[Rhabdophobia]_**

 **FIUMMMM**

Un domo rosado cubrió los alrededores de Noire, las olas se detuvieron ahora tiñéndose de su color característico; habían cambiado de dueño en esos pequeños segundos, la ira en el rostro de odio era monumental, ni siquiera tenía el valor para tener ataques propios: robaba los de sus enemigos como si fueran suyos, eso era despreciable y patético.

Con un movimiento de manos, el ataque fue redirigido en su contra, Alter volvió a encender su espada con fuego, cortándolos como si se tratasen de un ataque débil cualquiera, pero en los restos de flama al ser rechazados surgió la maldita mechirrosada, aprovechando esos segundos de contraataque se camufló entre los mismos, dirigiendo su aguja en dirección al pecho del chico: si podía arrancarle el alma y retirar su odio entonces Frisk volvería a tomar el control.

Alter!Frisk: **¡RECHAZO!** -bramó mientras sus ojos brillaban, con un sonoro "golpeteo" una pequeña aura obscura salió con los mismos como punto de origen, era tan densa y fuerte que logró empujarla hacia atrás, tal como había dicho rechazó su ataque con solo una palabra: no podía esperar nada del repertorio de ataques de Frisk, Odio tenía el suyo propio.

 **SWING CLASH**

Sus armas volvieron a chocar, esta vez Betty comenzó a defenderse usando a Akumu como lanza de los espadazos, chispas comenzaron a salir de los choques al igual que sudor, en su batalla con Frisk no era necesario utilizar tanta fuerza ya que ambos tenían una similar, pero con Alter la cosa cambiaba enormemente, era más fuerte que Frisk en todos los sentidos.

Eso la hacía rabiar, no se suponía que su Frisk fuese superado por nadie más, solo ella podía igualarle y sobrepasarle, ahora llegaba esta "oscuridad" reclamándole como suyo al igual que este mundo, ¿quién se creía que era?, ¡TODO ERA DE ELLA, DE NADIE MÁS!, ¡LOS MONSTRUOS, LOS HUMANOS, ESTE MUNDO, **Y EN ESPECIAL FRISK**!

 **CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH**

Bete: ¡UARGHH UAAAGH AAAAAAGHHH! -gritos de furia comenzaban a salir de su boca, chocando insistentemente la punta contra la hoja queriendo encajársela, aquello producía que ambas armas volasen hacia arriba una y otra vez, mientras que toda su cara reflejaba la cólera que sentía, el rostro de Odio estaba ahora inmutable, ella solo era una niña berrinchuda a la que le habían quitado su novio.

Una mocosa haciendo una pataleta.

Alter!Frisk: **¡YA CÁLLATE!** -ordenó deteniéndola con la mano que usaba su espada, la ojirrosa se sorprendió al ver como agarró en el momento justo su lanza entre sus dedos sin soltar su arma propia, pero de inmediato aprovechó su descuido para dirigir su aguja a su pecho, solo tenía que sacar a odio de interior del organismo de Frisk y todo regresaría a la normalidad, sin embargo no era la única: odio también había atacado con un puñetazo su torso.

 **CHAACK**

La mano en forma de puño se encontró con el arma puntiaguda, un sonido de carne siendo perforada se escuchó... la aguja de Betty perforó por completo la palma de Alter, pero no emitió quejido alguno, en su lugar solo se enfureció más: la sangre que salía de la herida no era roja, era negra como las lágrimas que surcaban sus pómulos.

Sorprendiendo tanto a cosa como a masa, tomó la aguja aún con esta perforándole su mano, y usando todas sus fuerzas la empezó a empujar hacia atrás, los brazos de Bete temblaban producto de la contra-fuerza, hasta que finalmente cedió y cual pelota de ping-pong, fue lanzada junto a su arma lejos de donde se encontraba el poseído, rodando por el suelo hasta que se estrelló contra las rocas.

 **CRASH**

Akumu ¡ARRGH! -el gruñido desesperado del ayudante sacó a la villana de su mareo, al levantar la vista pudo ver como la espada de odio comenzaba a brillar de nuevo en una aura negra con roja, estaba reuniendo una cantidad enorme de energía, magia, odio y determinación en un solo punto para efectuar un solo ataque súper-poderoso, o un llamado "ataque especial".

Alter!Frisk: **¡ESTE ES EL PODER DE MI OSCURIDAD!, MI OSCURIDAD QUE LO CONSUME TODO... ¡** ** _[AGUJERO NEGRO]_** **!** -posteriormente comenzó a bajar sus brazos junto al arma, hasta que de la misma salió una columna de magia que iba directo hacia ella, Rhabdophobia no podría absorber eso pues no era un ataque separado de su cuerpo, ahora no podía esquivarlo... debía bloquearlo... y solo había una cosa que podía hacer para generar un escudo.

Bete: HAAAAAAAA -nunca le gustó hacer esto, pero era necesario... Amber tendría que ser utilizada alguna vez, en el interior de su alma el cuerpo de la pequeña gritó de dolor pues era obligada a usar sus poderes, los ojos de Noire se tiñeron de un precioso verde azulado; extendió sus palmas hacia adelante y tal como hizo Frisk en la escuela un gran escudo apareció frente a las mismas.

 **FUIIIIINGGGGG~**

Alter!Frisk: **¡NO PODRÁS USAR LOS PODERES DE ESE ERROR DE ALMA PARA SIEMPRE, USURPADORA!** -exclamó lleno de ira al ver la magia de la peli-celeste, era obvio que Odio conocía sobre la existencia de Amber, pues había habitado por pocas horas el interior del cuerpo de Bete lo suficiente como para presenciar su origen y estaba asqueado con lo que había visto: las almas duales no existían, odiaba a Amber Lightvale tanto como a Bete Noire.

Las flamas negruzcas se extendían alrededor de la barrera verde, las palmas de la chica comenzaban a quemarse aún estando protegidas, pues aún resguardada por la barrera de Amber la determinación en aquel ataque afectaba su cuerpo: olor a carne rostizada al igual que algo de humo salía de sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a derretirse lentamente empezando por sus dedos y uñas.

 **FUOOOSHHH FUOOOOOSH**

 **CRACK CRACK**

Bete: ¡AAAARGHHH!, AMBER MALDITA SEA, ¡SI NO ME AYUDAS! -exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos por dolor e impotencia, su escudo comenzaba a partirse, no quería ser derrotada, no quería perder a Frisk, él era el único que podía matarla y ella era la única que podía matarlo, no quería perecer ante una patética copia de su rival que la llamaba "usurpadora"- ¡SI NO ME AYUDAS, MORIREMOS LAS DOS! -finalizó, amenazándola con su miedo más grande: la muerte.

 **DIIIING**

Un aura de color verde rodeo el cuerpo del alma rosada, al igual que sorpresivamente, una capa como las que usaban los magos en su época era generada a su alrededor con el mismo color, al parecer la niña aún podía escucharla, si bien podía obligarla a darle su poder eso no era nada comparado con recibir ayuda directa, benditos y malditos Copper y Agate al enseñarle magia antes de destruirla.

 **(Ambientar con "The Shield of Chaldeas")**

Alter!Frisk: **¡MALNACIDA!** -maldijo furioso mientras una vena latía en su frente, al lado de Bete apareció una pequeña silueta de color verde, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver en un leve estado físico a la original de las dos- **¡ERROR DE ALMA!**

Bete: ¡! A-Amber -murmuró observando como caminaba hasta estar a su lado, si bien esperaba algo de ayuda por parte de su base, nunca pensó que se materializaría un poco afuera de su interior, después de todo se odiaban mutuamente.

Amber: **[solo será esta vez, Betty]** -contestó poniéndose a su lado, de igual forma una capa rosa estaba en su cuello al estar vinculada a ella, acompañándola en su pose de bloqueo- **[¡juntas!]** -alentó llevando sus manos al lado de las suyas, tampoco quería morir, después de todo... aún tenía esperanzas de que encontrasen forma de sacarla del interior de Bete.

La castaña asintió sin dirigirle la palabra, las capas de ambas, real y falsa se movían con el viento, la determinación estaba en el aire por el ataque de Alter, pero sorpresivamente este comenzaba lentamente a ser regresado, el escudo esférico de Bete y Amber comenzaba a tomar forma así como poder, estaba regresándole su ataque.

Amber/Bete: _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ -¡con aquel grito la intensidad de la barrera comenzó a ser más grande, el ataque estaba siendo retornado directo a su creador, estaban seguras de que con esta unión ganarían!, en cuanto a odio, este abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de ver como su poder estaba siendo redirigido hacia él, no podía bloquearlo, por más fuerte que fuese, esa barrera lo era aún más.

Nunca se habían enfrentado ni él ni Frisk a algo tan poderoso.

Alter!Frisk: **¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!** -el circuito rojo de su cuello se extendía más, a tal punto de que logró llegar a sus mejillas con tal de aumentar su determinación, sin embargo fue tarde; todo el poder que dirigía en dirección a las dos fue enviado en su contra con la misma intensidad, generando una explosión enorme- **_AAAAAAAA_** _AAAAAAAAGHHHHHH_

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una explosión ocurrió producto del impacto de todo ese poder con su epicentro, generando como era de esperarse un gran daño por parte de las chicas, todo el lugar se cubrió de polvareda tras aquel ataque, para cuando este se disipó Akumu fue a ayudar a Bete, al salir de su bolsillo pudo verla cansada y de rodillas, con una capa verde con un corazón rosado en la misma, que de inmediato despareció.

Bete: afff... afff... afff... ¿ya está? -cuestionó hacia nadie en particular, jadeaba intentando recuperar algo de aire para sus pulmones, al llevar su mano a su frente para aumentar la vista, logró divisar un destello... un destello dorado de cuatro puntas- ¡! e-ese es un...

 **DIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG FUAASHHH**

Alter!Frisk: **debo decir que jamás me esperé un truco de esa magnitud salir de tus manos, usurpadora** -respondió el castaño saliendo ileso del interior de un gigantesco punto de guardado, frente a sus manos se encontraba el botón de [Load], Frisk había destruido el botón [Reset] pero Odio lo restauró sin esfuerzo alguno para sus fines usando su gran poder, por ende habían recuperado el control de las líneas de tiempo- **regresarme mi propio ataque... fue ingenioso y arriesgado, pero necesitaras más que eso para exterminarme, tal vez yo no sea Frisk... pero juntos, ¡somos los más fuertes!**

 **SWING**

La negruzca espada volvió a ser manifestada, esta vez emitía un aura más amenazadora que antes, la ira volvió a llenar el cuerpo de la fémina, aún si no tenía más magia para poder luchar; le bastaba con sus fuerzas físicas, iba a demostrarle a ese maldito que ella era la única que podía tener a Frisk como su rival, que ella era la más fuerte.

Que Odio no era nada comparado a Miedo.

Bete: a-aún si no tengo fuerzas... -su voz salió débil, se levantaba, debilitada por las partículas mágicas de determinación en el aire producto del ataque, Akumu tenía un rostro de preocupación, pero al ver la gran determinación en la mirada de su dueña, sabía que no podría convencerla de una retirada, por lo que volvió a colocarse a su lado, frunciendo su ceño también- ¡SACARÉ DE DONDE NO PUEDA!, ¡YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE DETRUIRÁ ESTE MUNDO!

 **SWING SWING**

Tanto Akumu como su aguja fueron invocados, esta vez su arma fue recubierta con algo de miedo para transformarla en una guadaña como aquella vez que peleo contra Undyne, si podía bloquear una guadaña entonces no podría bloquear la otra, Alter hizo rechinar los dientes de la furia al verla usar el ataque que emplearon juntos contra la heroína verdadera.

 **FUASH FUASH**

Dos destellos: uno negro y otro rosado fueron directo a el centro del campo de batalla para terminar chocando uno contra el otro, una onda expansiva salió por toda la fuerza física que fue impuesta en ambos ataques, al igual que los sonidos de metal chocando.

 **CLINK CLINK CLANK CLANK**

Rosa estrellaba sus guadañas repetidamente contra la espada de Negro, el cual retrocedía con sus ojos puestos en los movimientos corporales de su enemiga, atento para predecir a qué punto vital dirigiría sus armas, debía tener cuidado pues al igual que ella, su cuerpo seguía siendo el de el portador de determinación, por ende Miedo tenía grandes capacidades ofensivas y más ahora que estaba potenciada por su propia alma.

 **SWING SWING SIWNG SIWNG**

Tras fallar repetidamente, finalmente la primer guadaña fue dirigida a su cara, encontrándose con la hoja de la espada corrupta, la segunda al tener vía libre fue dirigida hacia el costado de Alter, queriendo cortar su cuerpo en dos pedazos, incluso su lograba esquivarla mientras lo hiciera Akumu lo mataría, estaba condenado.

O eso pensaba.

 **SWASHHH**

Como forma de esquivar a amabas, logró saltar lo justo para evadir las dos guadañas de la de botas cafés, pues antes de que la segunda lo matara dobló sus piernas, saltando en el pequeño espacio que había entre ambas, pasando por el medio con una guadaña en su espalda y otra arriba de su cara por unos cuantos centímetros.

 **PAM**

Bete: ACK -el zapato del genocida se estrelló justo en su cara, alejándola unos metros de él que aterrizó elegantemente en el suelo, la fémina levantó la mirada viendo como se acercaba a ella dispuesto a encajar su espada justo en su hombro derecho, maldita sea, ¡como odiaba usar los poderes de Amber!, pero estaba desesperada y no quería mostrar su forma verdadera a nadie más que a Frisk.

 **BING**

Alter!Frisk: ¡¿?! -su cuerpo se detuvo, siendo cubierto por un aura azul, al levantar la vista pudo ver que era ella la que lo estaba haciendo levitar... estaba usando el modo integridad de la hermana menor de Agate y Copper en contra suya, antes de que pudiese hacer algo la chica comenzó a estrellarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo o paredes.

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Su mano se movía de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, cualquier dirección posible, todo mientras la negruzca sangre salía del cuerpo de aquel ladrón, desquitando toda la frustración posible en él, esto estaba siendo perfecto, había estado tan cerca de que tanto ella como Frisk perecieran, pero luego tenía que llegar a estropearlo todo.

 **PAM PAM PAM CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Su HP bajaba a grandes pasos, eso quería, verlo retorcerse, que dejara su cuerpo en paz, no quería a esa versión falsa y retorcida de Frisk, no quería a odio, quería al real, a ese hermoso niño de ojos rojos y suéter azul que amaba cuanto monstruo o humano pasase por su camino.

 **PAM, PAM, CRASH, CRASH**

Los jadeos comenzaron a ser evidentes, el cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de moverse, al igual que la velocidad de su mano... se estaba cansando de hacerlo chocar tanto contra todo lo que veía, pero era más efectivo y mejor que hacerlo con el modo azul tradicional.

 **PAM... PAM... CRASH... CRASH**

Bete: afff... afff... afff... ¿suficiente? -interrogó con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro mientras acercaba el cadáver flotante hacia ella, Alter no se movía ni un poco, ¿quedó inconsciente?, eso era lo mejor, ahora debía extraer al alma negra de su interior- aguanta Frisk... ya voy...

 **SPLASH**

Akumu: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG -el ser rosado gruñó de horror al presenciar esa escena, pues en aquellos segundos de descuido y al estar tan cerca de él...

Bete: ¿ah?... **CUAGHHHT** -sangre salió de su boca tras la confusión inicial, cuando bajó la mirada pudo ver como un brazo había sido metido dentro de su cuerpo... Alter había incrustado su mano dentro de su torso, arrancándole el corazón... no, lo que sostenía era su alma- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH AHAAAAAAAAAAAA** –un bramido desgarrador salió, la cosa estaba agonizando por sentir aquel castigo, era horrible, ¿cómo pudo suceder esto?, ¡¿CÓMO PODÍA ESTAR PERDIENDO?!

Alter!Frisk: **¡KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡TE LO DIJE, TE LO DIJE USURPADORA!** –remarcó poniéndose de pie, siendo él quien alzaba el cuerpo de la castaña, sujetándola con un solo brazo, el cual al perforarla sostenía aquel corazón rosado- **¡LA OSCURIDAD LO CONSUME TODO, LA OSCURIDAD LO CONSUME TODO!, EL LOVE SIEMPRE SERÁ MÁS FUERTE QUE EL MIEDO, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE** -repetía una y mil veces de manera incesante, girando su brazo de izquierda a derecha, causando que más sangre saliese de la boca de la chica.

 **ZLASSHHHHH**

Hasta que finalmente arrancó al corazón del interior de su cuerpo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la dejó caer... inerte, con masa rosada sustituyendo gran parte de la carne y órganos del cuerpo - cadáver de Amber y Bete, Akumu desapareció de inmediato al haber muerto la segunda.

Odio había triunfado sobre miedo por su estupidez y confianza.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frisk: ¡BEEHHH... TTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! -gritó horrorizado el embajador de los monstruos viendo con sus propios ojos como el amor de su vida caía a sus pies, ahora siendo nada más que un cuerpo inerte, frío y con miles de años de antigüedad... estaba muerta.

Odio: **GU HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR HAAAR** -el nivel de LOVE que anteriormente había sido elevado a 19, ahora subió a 20... Habían llegado a su punto máximo, ¿cómo no haberlo hecho? después de todo era la capacidad para lastimar a la gente que querías, y el asesinar a la mujer que amas era el acto que más LOVE podía darte.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Alter!Frisk: **¡¿lo ves?!, ¡¿LO VES FRISK?!** -rugió a la nada, pisando el cuerpo de Betty como si fuera una cucaracha, el alma rosa en sus manos estaba manchada de sangre- **¡Odio siempre será el alma más fuerte, más fuerte que Determinación, más fuerte que Integridad, más fuerte que Amabilidad, más fuerte que Valentía, más fuerte que Perseverancia, más fuerte que Paciencia, más fuerte que Justicia, INCLUSO ES MÁS FUERTE QUE MIEDO!** -triunfante y lleno de gozo, destrozó por fin el alma de la usurpadora, desterrándola de este mundo.

 **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK**

Los trozos que conformaban aquel corazón rosado que tanto había amado se separaron, llegando al suelo, inertes, el alma era la culminación del ser tanto de humanos como monstruos, por ende si esta era arrancada o destruida... no quedaría nada más que un cascarón vacío.

Odio: **¡AHORA QUE YA NADIE PUEDE INTERPONERSE EN NUESTRO CAMINO SEREMOS TÚ Y YO COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS!** -continuó triunfante, mientras salía un aura roja y negra de él, su alma intercalaba entre negro y rojo cada segundo- **¡NO MÁS CHARA, NO MÁS BETE NOIRE, NO MÁS ASRIEL DREEMURR O SANS, NADA DE AMIGOS NI FAMILIA, SOLO EL ODIO Y EL LOVE PARA DESTRUIR EL MUNDO CIENTOS DE MILES DE VECES!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frisk: ¡UN! -contestó negando con su cabeza, llorando, tanto en el mundo real como en su mente Odio detuvo su discurso, sorprendido de que aún así él no quisiera reiniciar la matanza a la cual estaban acostumbrados, se suponía que Frisk era un asesino sanguinario y cruel, déspota e inmisericorde que siempre uso a todos cual marionetas desechables hasta cortarles las cuerdas, para luego volver a unirlas y cortárselas de nuevo.

¿Realmente había cambiado en todo este tiempo en que estuvo dentro de Chara, en todo este tiempo que estuvo junto a esa usurpadora?, ¿se había vuelto alguien "bueno"?, alguien... ¡¿NOBLE?!

Odio: **entonces si no quieres hacerlo conmigo... lo haré** ** _solo_** -decepcionado, usó su propia voz para comunicarse con él, posteriormente dirigió su garra derecha al cuello de Frisk, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas- **si tanto extrañas a tu novia, reúnete con ella en el otro mundo... ¡ahora dios seré yo!**

 **SPLASH**

Frisk: **BLERGH... CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT** -sangre comenzó a salir de su boca, justo como sucedió con Betty en el mundo real, odio había dirigido una de sus zarpas a su cuerpo, perforándolo y tomando su alma con sus dedos por el otro lado, el color rojo en los ojos de Frisk desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un gris sin vida, estaba muriéndose a paso rápido... pero estaba feliz, porque se reuniría con el amor de su vida- _Beeee...ttyyyy..._

Odio: bah -cual niño deshaciéndose de su juguete, hizo un apretón, el espíritu rojizo fue lentamente desintegrado hasta que no quedó nada más, lo había borrado por completo en su totalidad para bien, en cuanto al corazón rojizo...

 **CRACK**

Lo destruyó, de igual forma que su opuesto; había desaparecido totalmente, ahora sería él y solo él quien controlase el poder del [Reset], [Save] y [Load], todo para su infinita diversión, pero no lo haría todavía... no, claro que no, primero se aseguraría de destruir el mundo que habían creado con los esfuerzos de todos.

Ya lo verían, tanto humanos como monstruos serían testigos del poder del alma negra, ni Bete Noire podría compararse con la destrucción que generaría, y nadie podría detenerlo, no pudo hacerlo Frisk, no pudo hacerlo Betty ni tampoco Asriel, Gaster, Asgore o quién sea.

Odio, ahora en completo control del embajador, abandonó campo de batalla, no dejando allí nada más que el cadáver de Bete, primero debía ir a preparar todos los detalles necesarios para causar el fin de la línea de tiempo, no lo haría inmediatamente pues quería que todos lucharan en contra suya, destruir sus esperanzas y sueños, acabarlos hasta que no quedase nada, solo entonces ahogaría el mundo en la oscuridad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fuiiing~ Fuiiiing~**

Leves destellos comenzaron a emanar desde el cuerpo de Miedo, pero sorpresivamente estos no eran destellos de color rosado, eran blancos, las piezas del alma esparcidas por el suelo comenzaban a juntarse, hasta que finalmente se unieron, re-incrustándose en aquel agujero desde donde había sido arrancada hacía una hora, generando un brillo intenso.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse al igual que sus párpados... y cuando los abrió pudieron verse un par de pupilas...

Un par de pupilas verdes.

 **Fin.**

 **Lamento si no tiene tanta calidad como debería, pero prometo que los siguientes tres capítulos serán mucho mejores que este, espero los disfruten, mañana viene el 2.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El contraataque de Asriel

**Glitchtale.**

 **Heavens Glitch.**

 **Capítulo 2: El contraataque de Asriel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una hora había transcurrido tras la muerte de Bete Noire, en el hogar de los Dreemurr todos los monstruos estaban reunidos sin poder creer lo que la peliceleste les contaba, resulta que hacía nada la niña de vestido verde había llegado a sus puertas clamando ser la hermana menor de los magos determinación y valentía, obviamente no le creyeron al principio, pero contó tantas cosas sobre Bete Noire y los mismos que era inevitable creerle.

Amber: Fue entonces cuando Odio perforó el cuerpo de Betty en sus momentos de descuido -contestó relatando la muerte del alma rosada, así como del primer peligro que azotaba la humanidad, ahora todo tenía sentido el porqué las masas rosadas alrededor de la ciudad habían desaparecido de un momento para otro- Frisk nos dejó allí a morir, sin embargo solo destruyó el rasgo conocido como "Miedo", permitiéndome ser libre.

Asriel: entonces... ¿ahora tenemos que pelear contra Frisk? -preguntó queriendo confirmar su terror más grande, el asentimiento de la milenaria chica fue todo lo que se necesitó para confirmar lo que todos estaban temiendo, ¿cómo podrían pelear contra Frisk?, él, que los había amado tanto, protegido, cuidado, liberado y aceptado como parte de su familia.

Él, que ahora quería destruirlos a todos.

Jessica: quizás haya alguna oportunidad -contestó la pelinegra cruzada de brazos, mientras miraba hacia las calles de Ebott City, la misma comenzaba a plagarse de personas, todo el peligro había pasado... pero ella no lo sentía de esta forma, sentía como si un mal aún mayor estuviese a punto de estallar, una bomba de tiempo- lograron anteriormente traer de regreso a la hermana del príncipe, entonces es posible hacer lo mismo con Frisk... si lo que dices es verdad, esa _cosa_ hubiera tenido la mejor oportunidad de todos nosotros para poder hacerlo recapacitar, después de todo él estaba enamorado de ella... y parece que era un amor mutuo por como lo describes -un asentimiento fue su respuesta, muchos sintieron un gotón bajar por sus nucas al imaginarse a dos opuestos como Frisk Dreemurr y Bete Noire intentar amarse sin matarse en el proceso... aunque Asriel ya lo sabía a la perfección.

Asriel: creo que todos deberíamos ir a por Frisk -opinó dando su mejor alternativa con una sonrisa... todos ellos tenían muchos recuerdos buenos con el portador de determinación, estaba más que seguro que podrían en conjunto sacar lo mejor de su interior justo como hizo él con su tan amada hermana que en paz descanse- juntos somos más fuertes que odio.

Aún cuando Toriel no estaba de acuerdo con llevar a Asriel, tenían que ir todos pues cada uno de ellos había sido parte muy importante de la vida del castaño en el último mes en la superficie, así como en su travesía por el subsuelo... si tan solo Sans estuviese aquí, también habría ayudado, pero ahora solo estaba Papyrus.

Pronto los monstruos abandonaron el edificio, dejando a Amber en el interior de este, Jessica por otra parte se dirigió al edificio del D.A.M para emitir la alerta de que Miedo había sido exterminada, una vez estando sola, la chica se tiró en el sofá, mirando los rayos del sol entrar fuertemente por la ventana, uno de sus brazos fue llevado a su cara para proteger sus orbes esmeraldas de los mismos.

?: **[Sabes que no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra Amado]** -una segunda voz apareció en su cabeza, la joven ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos pues sabía quién era, aún tenía la ligera esperanza de que se hubiese ido para siempre, pero el solo hecho de estar aquí ya era demasiada suerte, algo tenía que ser el lado negativo- **[irán directo a su muerte, tal y como yo se las quería causar].**

Amber: cierra la boca Betty -ordenó levantándose, dirigiendo su mirada al espectro de la mechirrosa, la cual sonrió; sus ojos anteriormente humanos ahora tenían escleróticas rosadas con pupilas dignas de un gato, Akumu había regresado a ella por lo que estaba en su forma verdadera- para empezar, no se supone que debas seguir con vida, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?, mi vida sería mejor si hubieras muerto igual que Hermana mayor y Hermano mayor -la ira en el tono de la ojiverde era palpable, ¿cómo podía no estar furiosa si ella la había encarcelado, sumergido en miedo hasta que no pudo respirar?

Bete: **[ohhh~ mi corazóooon~]** -canturreó flotando mientras llevaba sus manos a la zona de su pecho, fingiendo sentir dolor emocional por los insultos que le propinaba la amante de cuentos de hadas, posteriormente sonrió abriendo la boca para generar una sonrisa, una maniática y burlona- **[el poder de odio de Amado es más fuerte de lo que piensas, ya viste como terminé yo... con "el corazón roto", aunque bien merecido me lo tengo, hice lo mismo con cientos de personas y el igual me quería... ahhh~ una lástima que mi muerte haya sido requerida para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, en cuanto a porque sigo aquí; recuerda que la estúpida de Agate uso su hechizo en tu alma, aún si Miedo era extraído de ti, solo te devolvería el control de tu cuerpo... pero yo sigo existiendo, siempre existiré... porque estamos unidas por el destino, her-ma-ni-ta~]** -respondió justo frente a su rostro, el llamarla "hermanita" la enfureció, era momento de dejarle las cosas claras.

Amber: solo porque te ayudé a defenderte del ataque especial de Frisk, no significa que me agrades, de hecho te odio, te odio más que a nada en este mundo -contraatacó cruzándose de brazos, para posteriormente darle la espalda... sus piernas volvieron a reincorporarla, dirigiéndola hacia la ventana que daba en dirección a la ciudad.

Bete: **[el sentimiento es mutuo Amber, créeme que si]** -replicó yendo de nuevo con ella, mirando el cielo al cual anteriormente había intentado destruir- **[sin embargo, tengo algo de aprecio por ti por el hecho de que gracias a permitirme vivir de esta forma, ya no estoy conducida por mis sueños estúpidos ni por la voluntad de miedo... ahora pienso claramente, me doy cuenta de que he amado a Frisk Dreemurr desde el primer momento en que lo vi, lo adoro, lo deseo, lo extraño y quiero sentirlo entre mis brazos, decirle mis sentimientos una y mil veces hasta que quede muda igual que él... y todo te lo debo a ti]** -explicó relatando lo que habitaba su corazón como si fuera una poeta, la joven suspiró debido al asco que le producía aquella imaginación tan ridícula, contrario a Miedo, ella no amaba a Frisk, lo veía justo como a Copper... un hermano mayor.

Un hermano mayor que estaba en problemas por culpa de las dos.

Amber: afff... solo espero que logren salvarlo de las garras de la oscuridad -murmuró cerrando los ojos, esperando por lo mejor para todos, Frisk podía ser un villano mucho peor que Betty, pues algo en lo que había que darle la razón era en que miedo no era nada comparado al LOVE, LOVE era la máquina de destrucción perfecta, con el suficiente era capaz de asesinar a cualquiera de un solo golpe.

Y Frisk había conseguido un nivel de LOVE 20, la línea de tiempo estaba tan Glitcheada que eso era superable.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, el propietario de alma negra caminaba entre las sombras de los edificios, los humanos ya habían empezado a salir de los interiores por ver que la amenaza rosada había sido anulada de una vez, pero había un punto específico en el cual aún había una gran cantidad reunida.

La escuela, la cual aún esperaba la llamada de Toriel para ser evacuada y/o desocupada, el lugar perfecto para conseguir almas y aumentar el poder de alguien que las necesitara... o el lugar perfecto para cometer una masacre en masa que proporcionara unas cantidades exorbitantes de EXP.

Odio: **tantas almas que asesinar...** –su tono de voz era bajo, observaba con desdén desde el tejado de un rascacielos la escuela, podía sentir cientos y cientos de almas en el interior de esta, niños y niñas, hombres, adultos, mujeres... policía militar patrullándola- **tan poco tiempo...**

 **SWING**

La espada negruzca volvió a ser alzada, en vez de tener las características alas de ángel de la Delta Rune en su mango, ahora tenía unas alas de murciélago, recordaba a la perfección esta técnica que Chara utilizó contra Flowey, Gaster y Sans en el subsuelo hacía un mes, pero en esta ocasión no habría ningún Flowey para poder detener el avance de aquella masa destructiva.

Odio: **¿saben lo que significa el color negro?** -cuestionó no preguntándoselo a nadie en particular, solo quería sentir lo que era dar discursos como un villano típico de esos de película o historias clásicas, la magia comenzó a canalizarse en la hoja, hasta que finalmente se liberó, transformándose en una enorme esfera negra, tan grande que todos en Ebott City lograron verla... era una versión más pequeña que la luna, incluso generaba sombra, por las ventanas de la escuela los niños se asomaron, los civiles dirigieron su vista hacia el punto de origen, encontrándose con que era nada más y nada menos que Frisk Dreemurr, el héroe de todos los monstruos y los humanos, el ídolo de todos los niños- **¡SIGNIFICA ODIO!, Y TENGO MUCHO PARA COMPARTIR CON TODOS USTEDES** -posteriormente, bajó la misma apuntando hacia la infraestructura, la esfera comenzó a dirigirse lentamente a su objetivo, lo suficientemente lento para torturar a sus víctimas pero no lo suficiente para escapar.

Aún si lo lograban, el impacto iba a ser tan poderoso que este los mataría, gran parte de la ciudad sería destruida si esa cosa caía en la tierra, cientos, miles de corazones se rompieron al ver como su más grande ejemplo a seguir estaba ahora atentando en contra de las vidas de sus propios compañeros de raza.

 **BOGAAAAAAAAAHH**

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Un enorme rayo de color rojo había sido disparado en dirección al ataque, justo como en aquel entonces, pero este había provenido de una enorme calavera; el Mega-Gaster Blaster del doctor Wing Dings, que había logrado invocarlo justo a tiempo para salvar a los refugiados del edificio escolar.

Toriel: ¡FRISK DREEMURR!, DETENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO -ordenó la antigua cuidadora de las ruinas, Odio sonrió mientras a su mente llegaban las firmas mágicas de los monstruos, ¿cómo podría olvidarlos si los había matado millones de veces al lado de Frisk?, al voltearse los mismos pudieron presenciar la apariencia actual del embajador, igual a como Amber la había descrito.

Odio: **ah~ mis marionetas** -saludó divisándolos a todos, lo único que le ponía triste era que Sans no se encontraba allí... el adoraba a ese comediante, sus luchas siempre fueron las más difíciles aún cuando lo mató millones de veces, quizás ellos también fuesen interesantes... nunca luchó contra Asgore en todo su potencial ¿tal vez si mataba a Toriel podría provocarlo?, Gaster por otro lado había demostrado que poseía un gran poder, contrario a Chara, Odio no estaba glitcheado, por lo que alterar sus estadísticas era imposible lo que haría la batalla más difícil ahhh~ había tantas posibilidades- **les he echado de menos, extrañaba sentir el polvo de sus cadáveres entre mis dedos.**

Gaster frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración, contrario a los demás que se sentían perturbados por los apodos que su salvador les estaba dando, Asriel ahora sabía que las acusaciones de Chara era totalmente verdaderas; Frisk había hecho la ruta genocida millones de veces... y ahora quería hacerla en la superficie.

Asriel: Frisk, por favor... -las piernas del chico-cabra se movieron hacia adelante, acercándose hacia su antiguo amigo, él sabía por lo que estaba pasando, los dos lo sabían al haber presenciado como su mejor amiga caía en la misma trampa- conozco tus verdades... no sé qué es lo que impulsa este odio que tienes, pero quiero ayudarte... todos estamos aquí para ti.

No hubo respuesta, en su lugar el embajador sonrió de manera burlesca; al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que Frisk estaba muerto y era ahora Odio en su totalidad el que tenía control del cadáver, hacer sufrir este mundo siendo su salvador sería exquisitamente delicioso... muy bien, pues Frisk sería.

"Frisk": **ohhh Asriel... creo que te vas a arrepentir de haber venido a buscarme** -protestó alzando su espada, desde la suela de sus zapatos comenzaba a extenderse una especie de charco negro, del cual terminó por surgir una figura negra con líneas rojas que parecía una especie de pulpo, era la sombra del enemigo- **¡todos se van a arrepentir de venir a buscarme!**

Ninguno de los monstruos lo supo en ese momento, pero desgraciadamente... tenía razón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Una semana después de aquel día, actualmente Asriel y Amber se encontraban refugiados en la casa del primero, ya no pertenecía a ninguno de sus padres pues desgraciadamente tanto Toriel como Asgore habían muerto junto con todos los demás en el transcurso de la semana.

La razón era obvia: Frisk los había matado a todos.

Aquella vez cuando lo detuvieron de destruir la escuela, no estuvo hablando porquerías; era un demonio sanguinario, aquella vez murieron tanto Toriel como cientos de niños indefensos, un día después Asgore no aguantó más y decidió ir a vengarla con todo el rencor que tenía, si bien el poder del rey era bastante por su odio contra su antiguo "hijo", no fue rival alguno para Determinación.

Posteriormente Undyne intentó ir a las afueras de la ciudad para evacuar tantos humanos como pudiese en compañía de la policía militar, el pequeño genocida los estaba esperando intentar algo tan estúpido como aquello, Undyne entró en acción totalmente sola ya que ningún humano podría hacer algo contra un monstruo de LOVE 22, todos los que intentaron escapar fueron consumidos por la sombra del infante, aumentando su EXP durante su batalla con la pelirroja, quien aún si entró de manera dolorosa en Undying, terminó siendo aplastada por odio cual cucaracha.

El D.A.M había dejado de existir junto a Jessica y la policía militar, con el paso de los días la sombra de Frisk menguaba la población de la ciudad, tanto humanos como monstruos perecían al ser capturados por aquella cosa, Gaster intentó en una acción desesperada ponerle un alto al "Demonio" como intentó con "La cosa", ni siquiera alguien con unas estadísticas tan altas pudo derrotarlo.

Papyrus solo fue allí a morir intentando demostrarle a Frisk que esta senda no era la correcta, que a pesar de todo esto él lo quería mucho y siempre sería su amigo, ¿de recompensa? recibió una muerte rápida que lo desintegró por completo, Mettaton de igual forma no muchas horas después, era una bestia.

Una bestia que acabó con todos, pero aún así Asriel se rehusaba a dejar que su "hermano" destruyese la humanidad, Chara no lo había logrado pero Frisk si lo estaba consiguiendo, él no lo permitiría; los vengaría a todos y lo detendría.

Amber: ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó conociendo ya la respuesta aún así no quería estar sola, Betty sonrió al conocer las intensiones del último Dreemurr, por otra parte ella quería convencerlo de que no luchara, de que se rindiera... que se quedara- por favor... no vayas... morirás como todos los demás.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Asriel, en su lugar miró el collar de corazón que tenía colgándole del cuello, ya había esperado lo suficiente, no podía perdonar a Frisk aún si lo seguía apreciando, aún si no había nada de Ebott City que salvar ahora; podía salvar el resto de esta línea de tiempo junto al resto del mundo... todo por lo que estaban pasando ahora no era muy distinto a lo de Bete, solo que ahora era más triste.

Asriel: Tengo que hacerlo -respondió abriendo la puerta de la casa, sus escleróticas se volvieron negras, unas líneas del mismo color aparecieron al lado de su hocico- es por mi familia, por el resto del mundo... por Frisk y Chara más que nada... no espero que lo entiendas, pero estoy seguro que si tu familia estuviera en esta situación, lo habrías hecho también -sin voltear a verla, el "rey" del subsuelo salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Amber había quedado completamente sola... de nuevo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Odio: **esto es maravilloso** -los dedos del asesino se movían de manera frenética, observando extasiado sus propias estadísticas, ni en sus sueños más salvajes logró conseguir tal magnitud de poder "legalmente" pues Chara lo hizo todo con trampas, ahora todo el esfuerzo de esos malditos monstruos fue tirado a la basura.

No quedaba nadie que le hiciera frente, excepto Asriel Dreemurr, podía sentirlo acercarse a paso rápido a su posición, no estando cegado o confundido por la enorme bola de fuego negra sobre la ciudad, en estos últimos días Odio había hecho un pequeño "retoque" al pueblo; usando gran parte de su poder, logró crear un sol artificial de color negro y rayos rojos sobre la misma, dándole un aspecto de estar en el infierno.

 **BRAAAAUUUUM BRAAAAUM BRAAAUM BRAAAUM BRAAAAUM**

Una serie de cinco truenos multicolores comenzó a caer del cielo con él como su objetivo, para esquivarlos comenzó a hacer piruetas hacia atrás con maestría como si estuviera bailando frente a cientos de personas, ninguno de los cinco logró atinarle.

 **SWARP**

 **CLANK**

La blanca espada se estrelló contra la de color negro, de las mismas salían auras rojas y multicolores, finalmente se veían las caras tras siete días de no encontrarse ni por asomo, Asriel Dreemurr y "Frisk Dreemurr" o eso era lo que el chico cabra estaba pensando.

Frisk: **ah~ mi mejor amigo... ¡te estaba empezando a extrañar!** -canturreó con un tono psicótico, los dientes blancos del monstruo empezaron a rechinar, sus brazos comenzaban a aplicar fuerza para superar la del propietario del alma negra, sin embargo no cedía ni un poco- **veo que viniste voluntariamente a intentar detenerme.**

Asriel: ¡CALLATE! -gritó dejando de usar las dos manos para sostener la espada, agitando la derecha invocó la segunda directo a su abdomen, en respuesta el humano movió la hoja hacia arriba rechazando la izquierda del ojiverde, posteriormente envió su arma a el suelo para bloquear la derecha.

 **CLANK**

 **FUOSH FUOSH FUOSH**

Bolas de fuego fueron disparadas hacia el demonio, sin embargo el susodicho efectuó la misma técnica que empleó contra Noire, el llamado "Rechazo", el aura negruzca que fue desprendida de sus ojos logró desviar todas las bolas de fuego y apartar a Asriel unos metros de su persona.

 **SWING**

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

De nuevo ambas armas comenzaron a encontrarse, sacando chispas por cada roce entre las hojas de las mismas, los ataques de Asriel eran hechos usando la furia más grande, por otra parte Odio estaba emocionado por la pelea que estaban teniendo, hacía tanto que soñó con una batalla con Asriel Dreemurr y este horrible error de mundo se la estaba dando.

Era muchísimo mejor que pelear contra Flowey.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

 **BOMP**

Los cráneos de ambos sonaron al chocar sus frentes con mucha fuerza, Dreemurr pudo sentir su cerebro agitarse dentro de su cabeza al igual que el genocida, Odio aprovechó para bañar en fuego su mano libre, dirigiéndola directo a la cabeza de Asriel para estrellar sus garras en su cara.

Como respuesta se vio forzado a dejar ir una de sus espadas, tomando justo en el momento preciso la muñeca de Frisk, el cual al ver esto aprovechó para hacer un barrido con sus piernas a Asriel, haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo, cuando lo tuvo donde quería envió su espada corrupta hacia él, siendo recibido por las dos del de suéter verde.

 **CLANK**

Asriel: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! -cuestionó haciendo un esfuerzo considerable en retener el ataque del embajador, lentamente su espada comenzaba a emitir una extraña aura negra, iba a empezar con sus ataques de fuego en cualquier momento, ante aquella pregunta una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara de su amigo.

Frisk: **¿Por qué no hacerlo?** -contestó empujando más y más abajo, quería cortarlo, quería destruir su alma, el alma de Chara Dreemurr, esa maldita lo había usado durante mucho tiempo solo para que luego se acobardara y lo abandonara por este maldito mocoso- **Todos ustedes son mis juguetes personales, ¡mis marionetas!, puedo hacer con todos lo que me plazca sin que nadie pueda reclamármelo, después de todo igual volverán a la vida como si nada hubiera pasado.**

 **FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN**

Varias estrellas de tamaño menor comenzaron a caer del cielo, sus piernas no lograron reaccionar a tiempo y todas estallaron de manera directa en el cuerpo del ser, su armadura logró aguantar bastante parte del daño, pero aún así fue suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo lejos de Asriel.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

El cual rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección al cuerpo de Frisk, quién seguía yendo en dirección a chocar contra un edificio, una de sus espadas fue cubierta con magia multicolor, su rapidez aumentó más con tal de llegar antes del choque, logrando cogerlo por una de las partes de su armadura y encajando su arma en su hombro.

 **ZLACK**

Frisk: ¡ghk! -un gemido de dolor salió de su boca, abriendo sus ojos producto de la ira, ambos volvieron a verse cara a cara, las siete almas tenían un fuerte efecto de dolor en contra de Odio, pero si no había nada que hacerle recordar para anularlo entonces no lo disiparían- **s-siempre dijiste que tú eras el más sanguinario de todos Flowey...** -le había llamado por su otro nombre queriendo hacerlo enfadar, lo cual logró: Asriel incrustó más adentro su espada, algo de sangre salió de la boca del castaño producto de esto- **Ahora... déjame mostrarte... ¡QUÉ TAN SANGUINARIO YO PUEDO SER!**

 **SWING**

 **ZLASHHHH**

Su espada se movió a paso rápido, tanto que no pudo verla, pero no iba con alguna intención de cortar a Asriel: había cortado su propio brazo por completo, debido a lo anonadado que se encontraba por tan suicida acción no pudo alcanzar a bloquear la potente patada que fue dirigida a su cara, enviándolo unos cuantos metros atrás.

El brazo cortado volvió a regenerarse justo como sucedió con Chara tras robar la determinación de Frisk, los ataques físicos eran útiles a corto plazo, pero era mejor que nada.

 **FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN**

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

El alma negra comenzó a saltar entre los edificios, evadiendo todas las estrellas que caían del cielo cual lluvia en un día nubado, la sonrisa en su rostro era imposible de disimular, esto era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, era justo como cuando Chara lo había usado antes de romper la barrera.

 **BRAAUUUUM**

Un rayo cayó justo en frente de él que no desaparecía, para evitar el impacto intentó moverse a la derecha, solo para ser recibido por otro más; ese maldito comenzaba a acorralarlo usándolos como jaula para reducir su movimiento, su espada volvió a ganar aquella textura de fuego que usó contra Betty, era momento de ponerse serio.

 **BRAAAAAUM FUOSHHHH**

Antes de que lograra impactar sobre él, Frisk pegó un corte liberando una ola de energía que fue capaz de romper la prisión de rayos, saltando por la abertura justo en el momento necesario, Asriel le esperaba afuera de esta con su puño listo para encajárselo en su cara.

 **PAM**

Frisk: **¡AGH!** -algo de sangre salió de su boca, ¿le había arrancado uno de sus dientes?, no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con Asriel sobre él para evitar que se pusiera de pie, comenzó a golpearle el rostro múltiples veces sin descanso alguno, sin quitar esa expresión de furia en su mirada.

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM**

Asriel: ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ FRISK?! -se desahogó repitiendo su pregunta, no podía entenderlo, ¿por qué había hecho todo esto?, ese "¿por qué no hacerlo?" era una respuesta estúpida, no justificaba en absoluto haber destruido casi toda Ebott City en una semana, haber desechado todo lo que con tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas lograron juntos los dos con ayuda de Sans y Chara- ¡TE AMABAMOS!

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**

Asriel: ¡PAPÁ TE AMABA! -continuó con lágrimas en los ojos, sufría, sufría demasiado todo lo que sucedía, esto era mil veces peor que lo que Chara había hecho en aquel entonces; ella no quería destruir a toda la humanidad, solo a los humanos para que los monstruos pudiesen volver a la superficie, lo de la humanidad vino con el odio de Frisk... ¿pero él?- ¡SANS TE AMABA!

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**

La sangre negruzca comenzaba a teñir los nudillos del victimario, el rostro de la víctima empezaba a deformarse producto de la fuerza que estos contenían, su nariz se había roto, las mejillas ya estaban empezando a romperse también, al igual que sus ojos estaban morados, esto se sentía tan familiar...

Asriel: ¡YO TE AMABA!, ¡ALPHYS TE AMABA!, ¡UNDYNE TE AMABA!, ¡PAPYRUS TE AMABA!, ¡GASTER TE AMABA!, ¿QUIÉN NO TE AMABA MALDITA SEA? -gritó no buscando una respuesta, todos lo habían adorado y aclamado como el ángel de la profecía, aquel que los liberó a todos junto a Chara y él, ¿por qué tenía que buscar un genocidio?, ¿acaso no le bastó con tener el mejor final que jamás hubiese existido?- ¡TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS TE AMABAN!, ¡¿ACASO TÚ NUNCA NOS AMASTE?!

 **PAM... PAM... PAM... PAM...**

Sus brazos empezaban a cansarse, así como su voluntad, aún si se prometió odiarlo seguía queriéndolo, aún tenía compasión por aquel que tanto amor le había dado en cientos de lineas anteriores y en todos estos meses... debería odiarlo, debería vengarse por todas las atrocidades que le hizo a su familia y su gente... pero no podía.

Porque lo había pasado tan bien a su lado.

Frisk: **_¿a-amarlos?_** -repitió con dificultad, mientras sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse, tal vez Frisk hubiese llorado o pedido perdón en estas circunstancias, pero Odio no, esto era mejor de lo que había imaginado, fingir ser Frisk estaba dando resultados más allá de sus expectativas- **ka... jajajaja n-no me hagas reír, monstruo... ¿ _quién podría amar a un mundo como este?_** -aquella pregunta terminó por destrozar el corazón de Asriel.

Asriel: t-tú, tú, tú, ¡DEMONIO! -tartamudeó producto de la cólera, tomando su cuello con sus manos con una fuerza monumental, alzándolo con las mismas para luego comenzar a ahorcarlo- ¡TE MATARÉ!, ¡lo haré! -ya no tenía que contenerse más, podía hacerlo ahora que dijo abiertamente que nunca amó a nadie, no era como Chara.

Nunca lo había sido.

Frisk: ¡gaaaagk! ¡ahaaaak! -su garganta comenzaba a emitir sonidos animales buscando algo de aire, sin embargo ni un poco lograba entrar por el interior de su garganta, si las cosas continuaban de esta manera iba a terminar realmente muerto, para su buena fortuna Dreemurr estaba demasiado ocupado estrangulándolo como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 **fwiiin~**

Una espada negruzca se materializó justo detrás del chico-cabra, Undyne había sido una buena inspiración para este ataque, tal vez no lograse causarle un daño considerable pero podría quitárselo de la vista, justo lo que estaba buscando, moviendo un poco su cabeza dio la orden a su arma de atacar, que fue disparada como una flecha al último monstruo con vida.

 **SPLASH**

Asriel: ¡AHHHH! -un grito de dolor salió de su boca, sus dedos dejaron ir el cuello de su enemigo quién viéndose liberado, se alejó algunos metros, por su parte el herido llevó sus manos a la espada que tenía encajada en la espalda, retirándola y quebrándola con sus manos de un apretón.

Frisk: **¡CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT!** -su palma sobaba delicadamente su cuello, la poca paciencia que tenía estaba llegando a su límite, quería matarlo, quería matar a Chara, quería destruir todo lo que Frisk había conseguido con ayuda de esos dos en el último mes, siendo el retorno del príncipe lo último que quedaba- te daré mis felicitaciones, Asriel Dreemurr... acabaste con mi paciencia.

 **FUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Un grupo de partículas negras comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, el ambiente comenzaba a volverse pesado, la espada del antiguo embajador empezaba a absorber toda la magia que estaba acumulando, ganando un brillo de color negro junto a una potentísima aura, iba a usar su ataque especial para acabar con toda esta patética lucha de una vez por todas.

Frisk: **Este es el poder de mi oscuridad...** -recitó preparándose para desatar todo su odio en contra de él, Flowey o Asriel, le daba igual; eran la misma maldita persona en una forma distinta, con su muerte su nivel de LOVE tal vez llegase a 30 o incluso más, después de su exterminio no habría nada más que hacer en Ebott, eso era lo único que lo deprimía- **Mi oscuridad, que lo consume todo... _¡[Agujero Negro]!_**

 **FWOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH**

La misma columna de energía negra salió de su espada tras bajarla, Asriel podía sentir la masiva cantidad de poder que se acercaba a él con mucha velocidad, sus rayos no funcionarían como sucedió con Chara usando "Bienvenido a mi infierno especial", ahora debía usar "Hyper Goner" para intentar absorberlo, era su única alternativa si planeaba mantenerse vivo.

 **Click**

 **FUOSHHHHHHHH**

Un sonido de aire siendo succionado comenzó a llenar el lugar, todo el ataque de Frisk comenzaba a ser tragado por la calavera de Asriel, la cual emitía un hermoso brillo blanco, contrario a la oscuridad del Agujero negro, que tal como decía su cántico; lo consumía todo, era una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre un monstruo y un demonio.

Asriel: ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DESTRUYAS ESTE MUNDO FRISK! -exclamó haciendo presión para mantener su bloqueo, en aquella ocasión el ataque de Chara no era continuo, solo una esfera gigantesca, pero ahora era como si la espada de Frisk no tuviese final- ¡YO SERÉ EL ÁNGEL QUE LUCHARÁ POR LOS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DE TODOS!, ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MATES A NADIE MÁS!

Frisk: **idiota** -murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica y un tono lleno de desdén, ¿se creía alguna especie de "héroe"?, ese título solo podía ser portado por Undyne The Undying, él no era nadie como para llamarse a sí mismo un "héroe", solo un estúpido huérfano que había venido a vengar a sus padres, y que justo como ellos; iba a morir sin poder haber hecho algún logro significativo contra su persona- **si tú serás su ángel, yo seré su dios y como tu superior… _te ordeno que mueras_** _._

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Para impacto del chico, su calavera comenzaba a quebrarse, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo poder?, bueno... era de esperarse, aún si tenía un alma con los siete rasgos no se comparaba en nada a poseer siete almas humanas, por ende en esta ocasión su ataque no era infinito, estaba siendo derrotado... ¡no podía ceder, debía seguir!, aún si le costaba todas sus energías tenía que salvar este mundo.

Este mundo por el cual todos habían trabajado tan duro.

 **FWOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHH**

El ataque de Frisk comenzaba a ganar más intensidad, aún si Hyper Goner podía absorver grandes cantidades de magia y o formas de vida, eso no implicaba que tuviese una capacidad infinita, o al menos no en el estado que Asriel tenía actualmente... era realmente una pena, hubiese disfrutado mucho más esta batalla si Asriel tuviese otras almas para asistirle, pero ya no sería posible.

 **CRACK... CRACK... CRACK**

Asriel: ¡AGUANTA, POR FAVOR! -su voz era una mezcla entre desesperación, temor y impotencia, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese perdiendo?, se suponía que él no debía fallar pues luchaba por una causa justa, por el bien de todo el mundo, debía ganar sobre el villano que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que alguna vez los monstruos habían amado... así que era así como se sentía Undyne durante la ruta genocida al estar siendo lentamente superada por él, como se sentían los monstruos al ser diezmados por un maniático.

Como era... ser derrotado por un demonio.

 **CRASHHHHH**

 **BOOOOOOM**

Finalmente no pudo resistir más, la calavera fue sobre-cargada y destruida, por ende todo el ataque impactó por completo en el cuerpo de Asriel, lo hubiera matado de no ser porque en el último segundo Frisk bajó la intensidad, dejándolo mal herido, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

Ahora su cuerpo se encontraba de espalda en el suelo, mirando aquella enorme bola negruzca que funcionaba como sol, su ánimo así como motivación habían sido aplastados por completo... había fallado, justo como Amber se lo había predicho.

Frisk: **patético... simplemente patético... ¿realmente estuvimos par a par una vez?** -aquella pregunta fue una burla más que otra cosa, eso fue algo que Asriel no comprendió, ¿par a par? pero si nunca antes habían peleado uno contra el otro- **veo que no entiendes lo que te digo... antes de matarte, déjame revelarte un secreto; yo realmente no soy Frisk Dreemurr.**

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante lo anonadado que terminó por la revelación, su cerebro comenzó a armarlo todo... los rasgos habían conseguido neutralizar el odio que cubría el cuerpo de Chara al revivir sus recuerdos con él durante su infancia, pero con Frisk no hubo resultado alguno más que gruñidos de dolor... eso significaba que no había nada que salvar dentro de él.

Asriel: t-tú eres... ¿el rasgo de odio? -dijo con dificultad, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo para mirarlo, la sonrisa de tiburón que le dedicó su enemigo fue toda la respuesta que necesitó, ahora todo tenía sentido de cabo a rabo; Bete si estuvo luchando contra Frisk y Odio juntos, pero para cuando ella murió y Amber regresaba, Odio ya estaba en control total- p-pero e-entonces... ¿qué le hiciste a Frisk? -eso era lo más importante, tenía que averiguarlo pues era ese el principal motivo de su batalla, del dolor emocional de toda la ciudad por ver a un héroe caído.

Odio: **ah~ mi compañero… el muy idiota no quiso volver a hacer una ruta genocida porque se había "enamorado" de esa Usurpadora, ¿puedes creerlo?, Frisk Dreemurr ¡enamorado de Bete Noire! JAJAJAJAJA vaya estupidez... decidí darle una segunda oportunidad pues era mi compañero, mi creador, mi amo... sin embargo, aún cuando la maté no funcionó; solo se puso a llorar y gritar su nombre como si se estuviera muriendo por dentro... así que lo destruí junto a su alma... me quedé con su cuerpo y con su nombre solo por el gusto de verlos a ustedes sufrir al pensar que su salvador los había desechado, si me lo permites, debo ser honesto: ¡valió totalmente la pena! ustedes son tan divertidos** -tras decir lo último comenzó a aplaudir frenéticamente como alguien que acababa de ver una obra de teatro, no podía mentir en ese aspecto; jugar con las vidas y sentimientos de los monstruos era su dicha más grande.

Asriel: hehehe... sabiendo eso... puedo morir tranquilo -la voz de alegría que salió de su boca fue repugnante desde el punto de vista del triunfador, hubiese matado a Dreemurr de no ser porque su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a volverse polvo... estaba muriendo producto de toda la sangre y heridas que tenía, pero moría feliz.

Frisk nunca los había traicionado... simplemente estaba muerto y habían robado su nombre, seguía siendo su salvador, seguía siendo su ángel, héroe... seguía siendo su amigo, eso lo llenaba de felicidad, tal vez no pudiese volver a encontrarlo en vida, pero en el otro mundo si.

Y le pediría perdón, por dudar de él.

 **CRAAAAACK**

El alma de la última esperanza sobre la tierra se quebró en pedazos, su cuerpo ahora hecho polvo fue llevado por el viento que recorría la ciudad, una sonrisa de victoria apareció en la cara de Odio... el único arrepentimiento que tenía es que no pudo matarlo él mismo, pero tendría cientos de otras oportunidades para hacerlo en líneas de tiempo distintas.

Era momento de acabar con todo de una vez... era momento de borrar esta línea de tiempo por completo para pasar a la siguiente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo, en un cómodo sofá, una niña de vestido verde con ojos del mismo color se puso de pie, durante todas estas horas no había dejado de pensar en ningún momento en las palabras que le había dicho el monstruo de blanco pelaje... era más que obvio que todas las explosiones que había oído habían sido producidas por la lucha entre ambos.

Y el resultado de aquella era evidente.

Bete: **[sé lo que estas pensando, Amber]** -el espectro de miedo volvió a aparecer, en lugar de sonriendo, se le notaba triste, lo cual terminó desalentándola- [ **si vas, morirás... igual que todos los demás, Amado no puede ser derrotado por nadie que no sea yo... soy la única que puede tener una oportunidad para salvar este mundo... me necesitas y lo sabes]** -tras decir lo querido, extendió sus manos, de las cuales salía algo de fuego rosado, era una clara señal de que le diese el control otra vez.

No obstante, la chiquilla negó con la cabeza, juntando sus manos pensó en todas las lecciones que tanto su hermano como su hermana le enseñaron hacía tanto tiempo atrás, un fuego verduzco generó una lanza con la hoja recta en la parte superior, aquella acción sorprendió a la de orbes rosados.

Amber: Jamás te necesitaré, Betty -contradijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, por primera vez saldría de la casa en tantos días... no sabía si podría soportar ver el infierno que "su hermano" había causado, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque si ella no se enfrentaba a él, nadie más lo haría- aún si muero, lo haré yo sola.

. . .

 **CLAP... CLAP... CLAP...**

Bete: **[¡bravo, bravo, bravísimo, Agate y Copper estarían orgullosos de ti!]** -la felicidad en su tono de voz era genuina, aún si sabía que iba a morir estaba determinada a hacer algo para salvar este mundo, incluso si la odiaba tenía que darle algo de crédito por ser valiente- **[Aún si dices que no me necesitas, te daré algo de mi poder como hiciste conmigo hace unos días. Tal vez con eso te dará una oportunidad de ganarle a Mi Amado].**

 **FUING**

Con un pitido, la misma capa rosada con corazón verde apareció en la ropa de la chica, indicando que sus poderes de Miedo habían sido re-activados, aparte de ello en su mano derecha habían sido generadas tres dagas de color rosado, producidas por la misma magia; no eran para atacar si no para arrojar a puntos vitales e inmovilizar.

Amber: Gracias... por cierto, he querido preguntarte, ¿"Mi Amado"? -repitió aquel apodo con el cual ahora se refería a Frisk, la sonrisa en la cara de Noire fue demencial, pero cargada de un amor y obsesión enfermizos que hasta a ella le daban algo de asco.

Bete: **[Si, Frisk es "Mi Amado"]** -contestó flotando en forma circular, sus mejillas se habían pintado de rojo por la vergüenza que le provocaba decirlo abiertamente, al imaginarse a Betty con Frisk hacía que ella misma se divisara con Copper, aquella imagen mental perturbó enormemente a la peliceleste, haciendo reír a su contraparte- **[¡jaja jaja!, no sabía que te iba el incesto pequeña]**

No hubo respuesta por parte del alma dual, era obvio que siempre seguiría molestándola cada vez que encontrase la oportunidad... ahora solo debía concentrarse en una sola cosa.

Derrotar a Frisk, a costa de su vida.

 **Fin.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Última oportunidad

**Glitchtale.**

 **Heaven's Glitch.**

 **Capítulo 3: Última oportunidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Una aparición inesperada]-**

Todo terminaba el día de hoy.

El fin de esta línea de tiempo tan horrible, que jamás debió haber existido en primer lugar, el final de todos los esfuerzos del mundo por salvar "su final perfecto", el final de la Usurpadora con su rasgo falso y ese Error de alma y lo más importante de todo...

El final de Frisk.

Nunca volvería, aún si odio reseteaba esta línea de tiempo, se había asegurado de ocupar todo rastro alguno del cuerpo del antiguo usuario de determinación, los resets no podrían traerlo de vuelta, nadie podría; aún si Gaster conseguía recordar lo que había pasado aquí no serviría de nada para las líneas siguientes.

Su victoria era total, no quedaba nadie que le hiciera frente con un nivel de L.O.V.E de 30, ningún ser vivo podría ser capaz de oponérsele en este estado, humano, monstruo, demonio, el mismo Satanás, ¿qué podían hacer contra alguien como él?, había estado equivocado todo este tiempo, él; odio, no era un demonio.

Era un dios.

Y todos siempre habían sido sus peones en el tablero de ajedrez, para jugar las partidas tantas veces como quisiera, de la forma que quisiera, alterando los factores para elegir el resultado ¿y si no le gustaba? reiniciaría para repetir todo el ciclo otra vez.

Es por eso que odiaba tanto a Miedo, a Bete, a Amber y también a Frisk.

Los odiaba a todos, porque querían ocupar su lugar, ¿Miedo?, ¿qué clase de alma ridícula era esa? solo podían haber ocho rasgos, Determinación, Valentía, Perseverancia, Paciencia, Justicia, Integridad, Amabilidad y Odio, nunca existió y tampoco debería existir miedo.

Él era el único capaz de ejecutar un genocidio total en toda la raza tanto de monstruos como de humanos, él era el único capaz de controlarlos para corromperlos, no una niñita nacida de los pataleos de una estúpida mujer que no supo aceptar que su voto no valía nada.

Bete Noire y Miedo eran falsas, por ello debieron ser destruidas para demostrar su supremacía sobre las mismas, reclamar el trono que le pertenecía para volver a atormentar a los monstruos que lo habían olvidado.

Ahora todo lo que le bastaba era borrar los restos de esta línea de tiempo para moverse a una nueva, repitiendo todo hasta el hartazgo.

Odio: **Hora de destruir este mundo en su totalidad** -los botones de **[Erase]** y **[Reset]** aparecieron frente a él, brillando en colores negros como respuesta a la magia de su corazón, su oscuro corazón negro carente de piedad o amor por alguna cosa en esta realidad o en cualquier otra.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK**

Odio: **¡¿?!** -justo en el momento preciso logró saltar para esquivar tres objetos de color ¿rosado?, sus ojos consiguieron distinguir su forma; tres dagas hechas de magia lanzadas con precisión a puntos vitales de su cuerpo, al fallar su objetivo las mismas se estrellaron en el suelo, para posteriormente desaparecer... rosado... acaso ¡¿esa farsante seguía viva?!

?: perdóname por mi brusca intromisión, pero no puedo permitirte completar esta masacre -una voz femenina cargada de frialdad así como de cordialidad se hizo presente, los ojos negruzcos de "Frisk" se dirigieron a su nuevo obstáculo, observando que en lugar de estar la farsante, se encontraba otra persona.

Odio: **¡Error de alma!** -sus manos se transformaron en puños, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?, Amber debería estar muerta junto a Bete Noire hacía bastante tiempo ya, su cuerpo debería de ser alimento de gusanos pues había fallecido nada más empezó su retorno- **¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¡maldito error!** -una vena comenzó a latir en su frente, ella era un error; nunca debió existir y jamás debió haber existido, las almas no podían tener más de un rasgo, uno siempre debía ser el predominante, pero esta mocosa se había atrevido a tener Integridad y Amabilidad al mismo tiempo, eso era algo imperdonable en su tablero perfecto; un error que debía ser erradicado a toda costa.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de la peliceleste estaban cargados de temor, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa rosada que era movida con el viento, su nariz invadida por el asqueroso olor a azufre, como desearía que se fuera sin embargo su petición no sería escuchada: toda Ebott estaba ardiendo como el infierno, por ende el fuego había venido para quedarse junto a las cenizas y su olor característico.

Amber: pensaba que serías más listo cuando nos viéramos cara a cara, Odio... supongo que la inteligencia de Frisk no está de tu parte... pero en cuanto a lo que dices, vine a ponerte un alto aquí y ahora -contestó retirando la capucha de su cabeza, su bella melena celeste fue revelada, su brazo derecho salió, descubierto de la capa, revelando que entre sus dedos se encontraban las tres dagas arrojadas anteriormente.

Una sonrisa de superioridad fue su respuesta ante aquella afirmación, ¿ella, detenerlo? de todas las cosas que podía haber dicho, no se le ocurría semejante estupidez más grande que aquella pues ambos sabían que Amber no era una luchadora, Copper y Agate jamás lograron enseñarle algo sobre batalla a esa estúpida adoptada, si fuese Bete Noire esto sería una historia diferente, pero solo fracasaría aún con algo de Miedo de su parte.

Odio: **no me digas... ¡todos murieron ante mí, todos!** -sus dedos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente de adelante a atrás; aún podía sentir el delicioso polvo entre los mismos, ¡le hacía sentirse tan poderoso!, más haber derrotado a Asriel, Gaster, Asgore, Papyrus, Undyne, la policía militar y destruir la ciudad por completo fue lo mejor que jamás pudo haber hecho, nunca había visto a los monstruos luchar tan apasionadamente, ¿acaso tanto valoraban este final erróneo que se sacrificaron hasta no poder levantar un dedo?- **¿qué te hace pensar que tú tienes una oportunidad para vencerme?**

 **Fuiiiiiiuuum**

Una ventisca recorrió el lugar, ella no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar... Bete lo sabía, Odio lo sabía, la misma Amber lo sabía y si Frisk aún viviera como ellas teorizaban también lo hubiese sabido... ¿qué había venido a hacer a decir verdad?, ¿matar a Odio?, ¿cómo salvaría eso a Frisk realmente?, aún si lo conseguía no habría monstruos que salvar ni humanos tampoco... pero tal vez si podía presionar el botón Reset, Frisk recuperaría el control para salvar toda esta masacre.

Odio quería borrarlo todo para siempre, ¿cierto? entonces Frisk o ella debían reiniciar para salvarlo todo.

Amber: se que no tengo oportunidad alguna de derrotarte -su brazo izquierdo salió también, la palma del mismo estaba bañado en fuego verde, una lanza terminó por aparecer, sus piernas temblaban debido al temor de estar frente a él... era tan aterrador, más de lo que Bete pudo ser, Miedo no era nada comparado con Odio en su estado más demoníaco- pero si tan solo puedo acercarme lo suficiente para presionar ese botón... entonces... entonces... ¡Podré salvar este mundo! -respondió llena de determinación, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente producto de la adrenalina; era momento de un todo o nada.

 **SWING**

El arma de color verde fue apuntada en su dirección con intenciones nocivas, la sonrisa en los rostros de Bete y Odio no se hizo esperar, iba a ser interesante ver qué clase de habilidades emplearía para poder conseguir que la balanza estuviese a su favor durante el combate, la espada anteriormente roja también fue preparada para la batalla.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK**

 **[El mundo está terminando]**

Las tres dagas fueron disparadas en dirección al castaño, quién alzó su arma como contramedida para rechazarlas, el metal volvió a chocar, sin embargo en esos leves segundos de descuido fue todo lo que la heroína necesitó para volver su alma de color azul, activando el modo gravitacional, su cuerpo comenzó a ir rápidamente en dirección hacia la chica, quien alzó su lanza en un intento para poder empalarlo.

 **CLANK**

Antes de que su alma fuese arrancada de su pecho, logró dirigir su espada justo en el momento necesario a su hoja, logrando desviar la punta de la lanza, sin embargo el efecto gravitacional continuó, estrellando a Odio en el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

 **CRASH**

Un edificio se partió en pedazos producto de su cuerpo estrellarse en la pared, Odio rápidamente abrió los ojos solo para ver como Amber estaba a punto de impactar su arma en su cara, aquella escena le recordó demasiado a la noche en la que murieron los tres hermanos, Agate llena de odio y miedo mezclados demandándole a Copper que luchara con ella.

 **SWING**

 **FUOM**

Amber: ¡GKH! -una onda negruzca salió desde su mirada, haciéndola retroceder un poco, ¿qué especie de bloqueo había sido aquel?, la espada del alma negra comenzó a emitir fuego mezclando su color clásico con rojo, una gota de sudor bajó por la nuca de la heroína al sentir incluso desde aquella distancia todo el poderío concentrado en un solo objeto.

Bete: **[¡maravilloso!, ¡es por esto que te elegí Frisk!]** -exclamó la ojirosa observando con gran asombro como Odio empleaba ataques que a su amado nunca se le habrían ocurrido pero que definitivamente hubiese adorado sentir en su piel, no podía esperar a confesársele cuando lograsen salvarlo de donde sea que estuviera allí dentro.

Amber: (¡Betty, cállate por el amor a dios!) -ordenó lanzando dagas a diestra y siniestra mientras sus piernas se movían en dirección hacia atrás, Frisk contrario a ella avanzaba hacia adelante moviendo su espada en todas direcciones, bloqueando y atacando al mismo tiempo.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK**

 **SWING SWING SIWNG SWING SWING**

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

La mano de Odio se movía rápidamente aprovechando cada abertura, por su parte la peliceleste se encontraba anonadada, ¿cómo era posible que atacara y bloqueara con una sola mano de manera tan precisa y eficaz?, su técnica no era nada a lo que Frisk alguna vez utilizó, era mil veces mejor, mil veces más letal y mil veces más rápido.

 **SWING**

 **CLANK**

El espadazo le hubiese llegado de no ser porque en el último segundo logró detenerse para posteriormente pasar a una posición ofensiva, usando su lanza como escudo, la cual fue embestida fuertemente por el arma maldita, que no tardó en aumentar la intensidad del fuego.

 **FUOSHHHH**

Sus brazos comenzaban a dolerle producto de la presión que tenía que ejercer, Odio era demasiado fuerte para ella que nunca había peleado en su vida, ¿cómo es que Miedo logró resistir su poder aquella vez? Oh cierto; no tenía un nivel de LOVE tan grande como ahora.

Odio: **Tu muerte será insignificante, como las de todos** -el tono de voz que estaba utilizando no demostraba nada positivo; diversión, emoción, ilusión o excitación eran desconocidas para él en esos momentos, esta batalla no era como las que tuvo a lo largo de la semana, esta batalla era idéntica a la que tuvo con Noire; una para demostrar su superioridad.

Bete: **[¡vamos Amber!, no seas tan patética, eres mi base; mi yo original, ¡HAZ ALGO MALDITA RASGO DUAL!]** -el fantasma de terror pareció abofetear el cerebro de la ojiverde, haciéndola recapacitar pues sus piernas temblaban producto del miedo que sentía hacia él, sus brazos ya no resistirían mucho más tiempo.

 **CRACK**

Finalmente la lanza se partió en dos, dándole al genocida su oportunidad de ejecutar un ataque devastador muy doloroso para aquella pobre niña.

 **SWING**

 **Splash**

Amber: GAAAAAAAAAGH -lágrimas acompañadas de un grito desgarrador se hicieron presentes, los trozos verdes cayeron al suelo producto de que el brazo que la sostenía... había sido cercenado de su cuerpo, sus fuerzas físicas junto a las mentales desaparecieron por completo, cayendo al suelo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos manchando sus mejillas, los dedos de su mano restante fueron a su hombro intentando detener la hemorragia- ahaaa~ buaahaaaaa~ ¡me duele, me duele, me duele mucho! -no encontró otra forma de expresar su dolor que no fuese gritar, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su primera vida ni en la segunda; Agate la había matado rápido comparado a esto.

El chico se mostró inmutable ante lo que había hecho, ese segundo en el cual no logró reaccionar fue todo lo que bastó para determinar al ganador de esta batalla, Amber ya no podía más; quería que el dolor se detuviera, no era una luchadora, no era una heroína, era un niña asustada que quería descansar entre los brazos de alguien que la protegiera.

Sin embargo, Bete Noire se mostraba reacia a aceptar que este era el final de la batalla, Amber era mucho más fuerte que eso, lo sabía, tal vez no lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Odio pero si lo suficiente como para entretenerla un rato, Betty no quería que Amber ganara esta batalla, ¡todo lo contrario! quería hacerla sufrir, pero aún no era suficiente.

Bete: **[¿te dolió que te arrancaran un brazo?, ¡por favor! Amado me quitó uno y contrario a ti no lloré, déjame ayudarte a recoger tu biberón, bebita]** -sus dedos chasquearon, inmediatamente toda la sangre que estaba saliendo de aquella herida se transformó en miedo líquido, el cual lentamente en forma de tentáculos se dirigió hacia su extremidad que reposaba en el piso, cogiéndola y uniéndola con su carne, hueso, músculos y tejidos- **[listo, ¿estás mejor así?]** -preguntó con un tono cariñoso que era cargado de sarcasmo, la respiración agitada de la humana se tranquilizó, moviendo todo lo posible su brazo para probarlo, notando que era como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Odio: **por lo que veo aún conservas algunos poderes de la usurpadora... es de esperarse, después de todo la basura se junta con la basura, el saber que aún tienes parte de miedo en ti hará tu muerte más gratificante** -sus manos se movieron preparando un nuevo ataque, además de traer una sonrisa en la cara que contenía felicidad inenarrable, destruir a Miedo y al Error de alma de una vez sería su triunfo final.

La lanza regresó a las manos de su portadora, pero esta vez usó sus mismas piernas para partirla a la mitad nuevamente y posteriormente empleó algo de magia en la zona rota para generar otra hoja igual, teniendo así dos cuchillos de gran tamaño.

Amber: basta de juegos Odio... eso me dolió, ¡me dolió mucho! -gritó determinada otra vez, algo de la crueldad y frialdad de Noire había quedado impregnada en su mente, su cuerpo desapareció en un destello de color verduzco que ni siquiera el castaño fue capaz de percibir.

 **FUING**

 **CRASH**

 **SPLASH**

Odio: **AHHHHH** -su dolor también fue insoportable, pues ambos cuchillos se clavaron justo en la zona de la armadura que protegían sus hombros de manera directa en sus nervios, la particularidad estaba en que segundos antes de lograr clavárselos cambió la magia del cuchillo izquierdo a Miedo, haciéndolo nocivo para él solo al contacto- **¡MALDITA PE-!**

 **PIM**

El negruzco corazón del genocida fue pintado de azul, posteriormente su cuerpo fue lanzado cual proyectil hacia el interior de un edificio cualquiera, destruyendo la ventana y todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, su atacante pegó un salto potenciado con magia para llegar hasta el sitio, Bete estaba sorprendida pues Amber podía manejar el efecto gravitacional mejor que ella, aunque era de esperarse después de todo eran sus poderes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2; Batalla en las sombras]-**

 **PUM PUM PAM**

El cuerpo de Odio fue estrellado repetidamente en el frio suelo del lugar, al parecer había sido en su momento una oficina al estar llena de cubículos con computadoras, papeles y demás tirados por el suelo, obviamente todos los trabajadores habían intentado escapar de la ciudad, muriendo por él a lo largo de la semana.

 **FIMP**

Alguien entró por la ventana, Odio se puso de pie rápidamente suponiendo que iba a venir a atacarlo directamente, más no fue así... todo el lugar estaba a oscuras con las llamas de afuera como única fuente de luz, no podía sentir a Amber por ningún lado.

 **(Ambientar con "Erasure (Battle Theme for "Chara") Part I")**

 _"¿Qué sucede Odio?, ¿tienes miedo de mi?"_

Los dientes del castaño comenzaron a rechinar de la ira, ¿miedo?, ¿él? oh, pobre y estúpida chiquilla, cual equivocada estaba... debía ser ELLA la que tuviese miedo, no al revés.

Odio: **No tengo porque tener miedo de algo, menos a una niña tonta a la que sus padres no querían y sus hermanos causaron su destrucción, ocultarte en las sombras es la táctica de los cobardes, típico de alguien débil como tú que no puede enfrentarse a mí, ¡UN DIOS!** -contestó pegando una patada al suelo, haciendo pedazos parte del susodicho.

 **[No hay miedo en su mirar... ¡CAUSALO!]**

No podía controlarse, aún si ella no era Bete, aún si no quería escuchar su voz en su cabeza demandándole que actuara como tal, sus impulsos causados por las raíces del rasgo rosa le rogaban que hiciese aterrar a ese maldito, quería vengarse; vengar esta línea de tiempo, a los monstruos.

A todos.

 **SWING**

 **SPLASH**

Odio: **AAARGH** -un bramido adolorido salió de su boca, en el momento menos esperado la peliceleste salió de quien sabe dónde, clavando fuertemente una daga de Miedo en su pierna derecha, sangre negra mezclada con determinación comenzó a salir de la herida, sanándose con dificultad al chocar dos fuerzas contrapuestas.

 _"¿Te dolió? hay, discúlpame... aún no estoy acostumbrada a luchar, por lo que no se cuanta fuerza debo poner en mis ataques, además el poder de Miedo es muy volátil al entrar en contacto con un usuario de Determinación... ahora entiendo el porqué Betty y Frisk no paraban de lastimarse con solo tocarse"_

Odio: **¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁS!** -demandó caminando con furia, el circuito rojo comenzaba a extenderse más arriba de sus mejillas producto de la determinación corriendo por sus venas, ¿Frisk habría podido luchar en estas circunstancias contras Miedo? probablemente no, su amor por ella lo habría llevado a su destrucción.

"Dios" empezó a caminar por los pasillos que separaban los cubículos, buscando en algún lugar alguna señal de la presencia de la chica, ¿dónde demonios estaba?, ¿cómo podía mantener su presencia oculta así nada más?, un escalofrío preventivo recorrió su espalda al mirar cierto lugar, haciendo caso a sus instintos dirigió su espada a el sitio.

Amber: UAAAAGH -la chica salió disparada como un torpedo desde su escondite, otra vez había hecho una acción inesperada que resultó ser efectiva en contra del asesino, clavó de lleno tres dagas justo en su pecho, lo que provocó que le sacase bastante sangre, desorientándolo y volviendo a correr a la oscuridad lo suficientemente rápido para esconderse de nuevo.

Odio: **CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT ARGHHHH** -más liquido vital comenzó a salir tanto de su pecho como ser vomitada por su boca, maldita, maldita, MALDITA USURAPDORA, ¡¿cómo era posible que estuviese siendo superado de manera lenta por un error como ella?!, ¡él era el rasgo más fuerte, ningún alma podía escapar de él!, sus manos fueron a los mangos de las armas rosadas, cuando las tocó algo de humo comenzó a salir de su piel, pero aún así logró retirarlas.

 _"Eso fue por los humanos, maldita abominación... tal vez no conocí a mis padres, pero el ver a Betty usarte contra Frisk y Undyne me permitió ver en tus recuerdos... fue por tu culpa que mi mamá mató a mi papá cuando nací... ¿por qué?... ¿qué te hizo él para que lo contaminaras de esa forma?"_

La sonrisa con sangre no pudo ser evitada, sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse esta vez no por determinación si no por Odio, no habría nada que ella pudiese hacer si evitaba usar los poderes y magia de Frisk Dreemurr, Odio era mucho más fuerte de lo que él había sido en control de este cuerpo.

Odio: Tu **familia... ahhh~ los cinco magos, recuerdo bien a tu estúpido papá, ¿me permites contarte un secreto? él no te quería... él deseaba un hijo hombre, no una niñita llorona como tú que no dejaba de molestarlos a Copper, Agate y a ellos durante la noche, te odiaba porque arruinaste su relación con tu madre... te odiaba por ser mujer, ¡TE ODIABA POR NACER!** -contestó con una sonrisa mientras el peliazul le llegaba a la mente, el mago integridad era el más oscuro de los siete, el buen padre que fue para Copper y Agate no existió para Amber, no quería una segunda hija, quería un hijo; por aquella razón la odio nada más verla salir del vientre de su madre, aún si intentó amarla jamás pudo.

 _"T-tú... ¡T-TÚ!, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE MI PADRE?!, ÉL ME AMABA, ESTOY SEGURA DE ESO, COPPER ME LO DIJO, AGATE ME LO DIJO, TÚ NO SABES NADA"_

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK**

Cuatro dagas fueron lanzadas desde el techo y los laterales, la espada brilló un poco para posteriormente girar, bloqueando todos los ataques dirigidos a su persona, desde la oscuridad podía ver la capucha rosada junto a dos puntos de color verde, dándole un aspecto de fantasma unida a las sombras.

Amber: no soy la portadora de miedo... pero aún así, ser parte de la oscuridad me hace sentirme segura... ahora tú serás mi presa, miserable -los destellos verdes en su cara cambiaron a rosado por unos segundos, Bete había dejado más influencia en ella de la que hubiese deseado.

 **SWING**

La espada color carbón se dirigió hacia "Amber", pero cuando la atacó traspasó su cuerpo cual holograma, resultó que era una ilusión... ¡esos ojos!, había usado la técnica ilusoria que usó contra Frisk para hacerle ver a Toriel y Chara...

 _"¿te gustan los juegos de rol, Odio? puedes pensar en mi como "El Espantapájaros" y en ti como "Batman" jejeje~ suena divertido, ¿no lo crees?"_

Odio: **¡YO ODIO LOS JUEGOS! -** rugió perdiendo el control, su cólera estaba empezando a llevarlo a su límite, ¿cómo osaba burlarse de él?, iba a matarla, masacrarla, si creyó que cortarle un brazo había sido suficiente castigo, ahora sentiría agonía cuando abriese su estómago para quitarle las tripas si la atrapaba.

 **PIM**

 **FUASHHH**

La mesa detrás de él fue bañada en magia gravitacional y lanzada en su dirección, antes de que pudiese impactarle logró cortarla en pedazos, pero aún así aquello no fue suficiente pues Amber continuó usando ahora los dos para dificultarle su tarea.

 **FUAASHHH FUASHHH**

Odio: **¡ggghk!** -sus piernas debían moverse de manera precisa, se sentía como si estuviese jugando uno de esos juegos de esquivar, antes de que uno de ellos le impactara utilizó **[Rechazo]** para alejarlos, provocando que se impactasen en la pared imposibilitándoles otro uso.

 _"Buenas tácticas, sin embargo, ¿puedes saber la diferencia entre la realidad y la ficción?"_

Amber: ¡UUUUAGHT! -tras dar aquella oración, salió disparada una segunda vez hacia él cargando su lanza, tuvo que alzar su espada listo para recibirla pero antes de que chocaran, su cuerpo le atravesó de nuevo, otra ilusión proyectada por la magia de miedo.

 **["Dios" se está enfureciendo, ¡sigue así!]**

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK**

Tres dagas rosadas aparecieron de la nada, odio preparó su espada para bloquearla, las mismas resultaron ser una ilusión por tercera vez, sin embargo no esperaba que justo al darse la vuelta estuviese ella con un puño preparado para estamparlo en su cara.

 **PAAAM**

 **CRASH**

Odio: **¡aaaaghhh!** -su cuerpo se incrustó en la pared, rápidamente se puso de pie para esquivar la lanza que había sido arrojada a su posición, al alzar la mirada vio a Amber unos metros más lejos, su espada se prendió y usando la hoja en llamas la envió hacia ella, traspasándola pero la dañada ni se inmutó.

 _"pobre de ti Odio, ¿te volviste loco que estás atacando fantasmas?, ¿o es que acaso te gusta ponerte en ridículo?"_

 **CRUSH**

El suelo se hizo pedazos producto del pisotón que dio para desquitarse, estaba siendo humillado por una mocosa que ni siquiera aprendió a multiplicar, estaba siendo acorralado con miedo... ¡ESO ERA IMPERDONABLE!, ¡ÉL ERA UN DIOS, UN SER SUPERIOR!, ¡NO SERÍA DERROTADO POR UN ERRROR O UNA USURPADORA!

Odio: **¡CAAAAAALLAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEE**! -sus fuerzas regresaron motivado por rencor, una vena latía en su frente debido a su cólera, no aguantando más los escondites de Amber, uso la hoja flameante en toda el área, destruyendo cualquier lugar y forma de escondite que ella pudiese tener... sin resultado alguno.

 **(Ambientar con "True Power Of The Occult")**

 _"Eres un idiota... el acabar con mis escondites no te dará la victoria, y no creas que te dejaré escapar de aquí... acéptalo Odio, ni tu L.O.V.E y fuerza bruta pueden salvarte de mi inteligencia, morirás; una vez que lo hagas podré finalmente reiniciar todo este mundo, uno donde tú no existas en el interior de Frisk"_

Odio: **sigue pensando eso, como si fuera a dejarte ganarme** -contraatacó apuntando su espada al aire, ahora solo debía estar preparado para lo que viniera, debía confiar en sus instintos para triunfar, sus ojos podían engañarle por lo que lo único a su favor eran sus oídos.

 _"Se nota que estás más desorientado de lo que pensaba... permíteme aclararte la vista un poco"_

 **CHACK**

 **Fuooom~**

Odio: ¡! -sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al notar que todos los cubículos habían regresado a donde estaban como si nunca los hubiese destruido, todo había sucedido en su cabeza... el poder de Miedo era más fuerte de lo que había anticipado si pudo engañarlo sin poder darse cuenta.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

¿Pasos?, ¿esos eran pasos?, si; eran pasos: ella se estaba acercando velozmente a su posición pero ¿desde dónde? no podía ver nada, ni siquiera con sus ojos inhumanos podían distinguir algo en la oscuridad, hasta que por fin la divisó corriendo frente a él con su cuchillo rosado en mano, alzó su espada para bloquearla, pero justo antes de que sus hojas chocaran...

Amber: detrás de ti -murmuró apareciendo de golpe, empuñando una sola daga en su mano derecha, sus hermosos ojos verdes pintados de rosado; Bete Noire no había ganado el control, pero seguía influenciado su actuar, el castaño se intentó dar la vuelta para detenerla pero falló.

 **slaaaashhh~**

Lentamente, la hoja rosada hizo un camino por la piel de su cuello, cortándole la garganta como si fuese un asesino serial que acababa de matar a un adolescente en una clásica película de terror, Odio no pudo respirar bien y cayó al suelo, tosiendo desesperadamente para sacar la sangre de su boca mientras su carne intentaba regenerarse... un humano estaría muerto, pero un dios no... Aunque la agonía de sentir la magia de miedo en la herida era monumental.

Odio: **aghaaaack~ aagggghhhhhhh~** -no podía articular palabra alguna, alquitrán y sangre salían a borbotones de su cuello, sanándolo y luchando contra miedo para completar su cometido, la vista se le había nublado por completo, dándole la posibilidad al contenedor de Noire de ejecutar otro ataque.

 **tap... tap... tap... tap...**

Esta vez no eran pasos de una sola persona, eran varios, cuando alzó la cabeza terminó anonadado al ver que estaba rodeado por múltiples copias de la peliceleste, todas con dagas de Miedo en sus manos, listas para atacarlo en cualquier momento... era un ataque combinado, pero aún estando mareado sabía que solo una era real.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

 **SWING**

Odio: **AHHHHH** -una de las tantas féminas que lo rodeaba corrió hacia él, estampando su cuchillo justo en su hombro, sangre salió del mismo; su armadura fue quebrada como papel por el poder de miedo... aún si todo su poder provenía del odio, jamás cambiaría la base de su alma, la cual era determinación... ese era su error más grande.

 **TAP TAP TAP, TAP TAP TAP**

 **SWING SWING**

Esta vez fueron dos clones las que se abalanzaron sobre él, sorpresivamente ambas eran reales, ¿cómo era eso posible? las dos dagas se clavaron en sus brazos, imposibilitándole que pudiese moverlos para utilizar su espada para conseguir protegerse.

 **TAP TAP TAP, TAP TAP TAP, TAP TAP TAP, TAP TAP TAP, TAP TAP TAP, TAP TAP TAP**

 **SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING**

Ahora todas las Ambers a su alrededor empezaron a intercalar sus ataques, una tras otra clavaban Daga de miedo en su cuerpo sin final, tratándolo como si fuese un alfiletero o tiro al blanco, llenándolo de cortadas y heridas, Odio estaba sufriendo enormemente producto de esto, su orgullo estaba siendo aplastado al igual que su LOVE, pero sabía que todo esto era por culpa de la oscuridad, si no la tuviese... si luchasen a campo abierto, él volvería a derrotarla.

 **SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING**

Las cuchilladas seguían yendo y viniendo, su cuerpo era destrozado sin que pudiese hacer nada para defenderse, todo su sistema nervioso estaba en crisis pues había atacado sus puntos clave para que no se moviera, el ataque casi infinito estaba cerca de terminar; Unas cuantas Ambers se agruparon, para que finalmente una usando efecto gravitacional en él le hiciese flotar en el aire, dejándolo caer en medio de todas que alzaron sus blancas botas.

 **POOOOOM**

Y las estrellaron en su columna al unísono con una gran sincronización, tanta fue la fuerza que lograron volver a alzar el cuerpo del ojimiel, quien cayó de cara al suelo sin moverse pero vivo, agonizando al sentir la magia rival de su cuerpo estando atacando todos sus sistemas... de no ser por el rasgo de odio, habría muerto.

 **SWING**

 **SPLASH**

Odio: **¡AAAGH!** -la hoja de la lanza logró llegar a su espalda, su armadura fue rasgada al igual que su suéter; tanto tela como metal y carne se esparcieron junto a la sangre carente de colores, la herida escocía como el infierno pues Miedo conseguía quemarle la piel.

 _"Nunca podrás derrotarme, Odio; en algo te daré la razón... la oscuridad lo consume todo, pero al parecer la mía te consumirá a ti..."_

La voz con un tono de eco propio de un ser superior se logró imponer, pronto se vio rodeado de cientos de copias de Amber que querían repetir el ataque de antes, todas con la capucha rosada cubriéndoles la cara, al igual que los puntos rosados brillando para darle un aspecto perturbador, parecía una agrupación de fantasmas o espíritus en pena.

Odio: **tú oscuridad... está lejos de igualar la mía** -susurró con su cuerpo temblando al estarse poniendo de pie aún con todo el dolor, ya no podía contener más su ira, era momento de acabar con la niña de una vez por todas, con sus sueños, su motivación, sus ilusiones de grandeza, con todo- **mi rasgo… mi desesperación…** **¡TE SOBREPASAN!**

 **FUIIIIIIIIIIIING**

 **BRAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM**

Un rayo cayó en el techo de la edificación, uno lo suficientemente potente y enorme como para destruir toda la parte superior; tanto techos como pisos se vieron diezmados por el poder de la electricidad cargada de maldad que Odio había invocado.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 3: No más juegos]-**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Toda el área fue cubierta por un resplandor rojo con negro, para cuando este se aclaró toda la parte superior del edificio había desaparecido exceptuando el piso en el cual anteriormente la usuaria de Integridad y Amabilidad había estado humillando a Odio.

Ahora ambos estaban cara a cara, de nuevo.

Amber: no me esperaba que hicieses una maniobra tan drástica como volarlo todo en pedazos... por lo que veo estabas desesperado, ¿no es así? -preguntó alzando una ceja, detrás de ella Betty sonreía con arrogancia; el poder de Miedo era más fuerte que Odio, solo Determinación podía igualarla... Odio después de todo, solo era un potenciador.

La expresión del genocida no cambió, ahora las líneas rojas de su piel se habían extendido por completo, conectándose con sus párpados para enviar determinación al interior de su organismo, su espada volvió a generarse y apuntar directo hacia ella con hostilidad.

 **CRASHHH**

Su armadura fue destrozada en pedazos por su propia mano, liberando su suéter de color negro con rayas carmesíes manchado en polvo mezclado con sangre, todos los restos de cientos de monstruos y humanos impregnados en la tela daban un olor nauseabundo a muerte, desesperación, tristeza... desesperanza.

Odio: **ahora se acabaron los juegos niñita tonta, puedes correr de mi pero no volver a esconderte, aceptaré la realidad; te he subestimado... ¡pero ni pienses ni por un segundo que me derrotaste!, te destruiré cueste lo que me cueste, ¡YO SOY UN DIOS!, ¿ME OÍSTE?**

 **(Ambientar con: "Emotions Flare")**

 **SWING**

 **BRAUUUUM**

Un rayo volvió a caer del cielo con el espadazo, Amber retrocedió para esquivarlo, sin embargo se vio a si misma acorralada por la lluvia de electricidad que se dirigía hacia ella, estos ataques eran similares a los de Asriel pero mucho más rápidos al no necesitar tiempo de carga, y irónicamente también había generado una tormenta.

 **BRAAAUM BRAAAUUUM BRAAAUM BRAAAUUUM**

Las piernas de la chica la impulsaron lo suficiente como para esquivar el ataque antes de que la tirase del edificio, cayendo con gracia y maestría en el pilar de concreto de una viga destrozada, en su mano apareció su lanza apuntándola hacia él.

 **PING PING PING PING**

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Por otra parte, el villano empezó a correr por el área esquivando las balas verdes, las cuales estallaban en pedazos con el suelo, mientras le daba la espalda Amber consiguió agarrar una viga de metal, su mente ya había maquinado un plan ayudada por Betty.

Odio: **GGKKKH** -el de suéter negruzco detuvo su huída, plantándole cara a las balas; detrás de él se generaron múltiples copias de su espada, para posteriormente disparar todas en dirección a los ataques con tal de contrarrestarlos, una lluvia de magia verde y negra empezaba a azotar el lugar, pero ya era suficiente según él, además Amber estaba justo en una columna con metal... y el metal era conductor de electricidad...

 **SWING**

Bete: **[¡AHORA AMBER!]** -alertó en los pocos segundos en los que el rayo caía, la chica llevó gran parte de su magia a sus piernas, corriendo hacia el determinado asesino, esquivando las espadas que iban a por ella, y en el último segundo logró clavar en su pecho la viga.

Odio: **¡¿QUÉ HICI-?!**

Pero fue tarde, no alcanzó a darse cuenta de que había usado su propia estrategia en contra de él, su vista se encontró con el relámpago del mismo color que su magia, estrellándose de lleno contra su cuerpo.

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUMMMMM**

El cuerpo de la niña fue protegido con un escudo verde pues el impacto ocurrió muy cerca de suyo, por lo que esa era la manera más eficiente de evitar ser golpeada por el mismo, contrario a su creador que resulto muy herido, cuando el ataque por fin se detuvo se veía a Odio con su cuerpo calcinado en varias zonas.

Amber: ¿ya has tenido suficiente? -preguntó observándole caer en su rodilla, jadeando debido a todo el dolor que fue sometido, pero ella no era la excepción... había gastado tanta energía y poder en sus ataques, huídas y técnicas solo para no ser tocada por él... porque era débil, un solo ataque de Odio la mataría.

Y los dos lo sabían.

Su espada comenzó a brillar en tonos rojos y negros; pero no eran los ataques de flama de antes, estaba concentrando todo su poder en la misma... era su ataque especial, iba a destruir todo el edificio, todo con el único objetivo de parar esta humillación, Odio no podía ser vencido por nadie, ¡TENÍA LOVE 39 MALDITA SEA!

Odio: ¡ **DESAPARECE JUNTO A TU OSCURIDAD AUTO-PROCLAMADA, MALDITO ERROR!** -exclamó clavando con todas sus fuerzas la espada en el suelo, el mismo empezó a brillar de color rojo, una luz negra surgió del centro de su espada.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Y todo lo que quedaba del edificio explotó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 4: El rasgo más fuerte]-**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Incluso desde las afueras de Ebott, si es que alguien quedase vivo habría podido ver aquella enorme explosión, era totalmente imposible que alguien sin preparación pudiese sobrevivir a tal devastador ataque.

Pero Odio ya estaba preparado para aquello, no por nada había sido ejecutado sin titubeo alguno, ese había sido el ataque final, el que marcó su victoria de una vez, había triunfado... era el rasgo más fuerte que jamás hubiese existido.

 **Scruuum~ Scruuum~**

Amber: ¡CAUGHT... CAUGHT... CAUGHT! -desde algunos escombros, la causante de toda su furia había emergido, pero esta vez estaba completamente llena de heridas, su capa que representaba su unión con miedo había sido destrozada por **[Agujero Negro]** , su cuerpo ya estaba al límite... no podía hacer más.

Odio: **este es el final para ti, Amber** -advirtió observando con desdén como ella estaba carente de fuerzas, desesperada por materializar su arma o moverse, sin embargo no había respuesta.

La otra se rehusaba a aceptar la muerte, tenía que luchar, vengar a Asriel, a los monstruos, a los humanos, a sus padres, sus hermanos... a toda esta línea de tiempo, aún si sabía que estaba en su límite... debía proteger todo esto hasta el final.

 **ZACK... ZACK... ZACK**

 **CLANK... CLANK... CLANK**

Las tres dagas que lanzó fueron desviadas sin dificultad, lo hizo tan lento e imprecisamente que solo bastaron dos movimientos para detenerla, antes de que pudiese seguir atacándolo, él tomó la iniciativa para acabar con sus deseos.

 **SWING...**

Amber: UGHT... -un último espadazo lo terminó todo, tal cual con Sans en el pasillo del juicio, su vestido fue cortado liberando sangre de su piel... una herida fatal, causada por un daño descomunal, ella había sido derrotada sin posibilidad alguna.

 **(Ambientar el resto del capítulo con: "Undertale StoryShift [DEVILOVANIA] Her Theme")**

Bete: **[¡AMBER!]** -la voz de la niña sonaba desesperada, pues aún si deseaba verla sufrir no esperó que hubiese terminado encariñándose con ella un poco, ya que en teoría habían estado luchando juntas todo este tiempo, ahora todo lo que habían querido lograr terminó por caerse a pedazos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de la joven, contrario a lo que uno pensaría sonrió, para posteriormente empezar a reír.

Amber: aha... haha... AHAHAHAHAHA~ HAHAHAHAHAHA~ -su risa era más que nada un llanto, sangre caía de su boca mezclándose con las lágrimas de sus ojos, ya no podía aguantar más, este era el final de su camino como humana- s-supongo... q-que esto es todo... y-yo... y-yo... -su lengua temblaba, sin embargo aún tenía que dejar salir todo lo que su corazón sentía, para que Betty la escuchara, Frisk la escuchara... Odio la escuchara- y-yo siempre... siempre... **¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE NO PODÍA GANARTE!** -reveló cayendo de rodillas, sus manos fueron a su torso intentando detener la hemorragia en vano... iba a morir, pero dolía tanto haberle fallado a la vida otra vez- siempre lo supe, vine aquí a morir... aún si mi intención era presionar el botón de [RESET] no pude hacerlo... quería luchar contra ti, quería hacerte sufrir por todo el daño que has causado... pero lo sabía, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera como todos los demás... nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad de ganarte... snif snif snif~ yo nunca pude haberte derrotado -continuó sonriendo con tristeza, murió asesinada por la reencarnación del alma de su hermano mayor que tanto había amado, sin embargo aún tenía una última cosa que hacer- Jamás pensé que tendría que usar esto... mi última carta... mi adiós a este mundo...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Odio, mientras sentía que algo no estaba bien, ¿qué iba a hacer esa moribunda?, ¿qué podría hacer en ese estado donde cada segundo era un sufrimiento enorme?

Amber: Si mi actual yo no puede derrotarte... entonces supongo que... s-supongo que... **CAUGHT CAUGHT**... es momento de pasar a mi siguiente "yo" -su mano derecha comenzó a arder... en fuego rosado, los ojos tanto de Odio como del fantasma de Bete Noire se abrieron de sorpresa, ambos sabían lo que iba a hacer- Bete Noire... La Bestia Negra... la portadora de miedo... de todos, es la única que puede ganarte... por eso... ¡POR ESO! -exclamó poniéndose de pie con dificultad, su cabello comenzaba a perder su color, su alma salió de su pecho mostrando que estaba partiéndose en pedazos- ¡ _MI_ _HERMANO_ ME OTORGÓ **MI DETERMINACIÓN** , **MI HERMANA** ; _MI VALENTÍA_... Y DE TÍ Y _BETTY_ RECIBÍ MIS **TEMORES**!... ¡POR ESO ESTOY SATISFECHA! -la sonrisa en su cara era de felicidad auténtica, no era de derrota, ella había ganado en cierta forma, antes de que su alma se partiera logró agarrarla con aquella mano rosada, emitiendo brillos del mismo color- ¡POR TODO ESTO, BETE NOIRE!... ¡YO TE ENTREGO MI ALMA Y MI CUERPO, CON LA ÚNICA PROMESA DE QUE LUCHES POR LOS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DE MI FAMILIA, DE ESTE MUNDO, **DE TODOS NOSOTROS**! -tras dar su última sentencia, todo su cuerpo emitió un destello de color rosado.

 **FUIIIIIIIIIIIIM**

Los ojos del antiguo Frisk se abrieron de golpe al ver cómo era empleado el mismo ritual que Agate usó en su momento; el ritual de cambio de rasgo, solo que esta vez iba a ser a costa de su propia vida, Amber iba a morir para cederle control total a alguien más, hubiese podido continuar viendo la transformación de no ser por el brillo cegador, tuvo que cubrirse la cara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

?: Ahhh~ Nos volvemos a encontrar maldito demonio... estaba ansiando el momento de verte otra vez -susurró una voz dulce y aniñada, para cuando Odio abrió los ojos se encontró con "Amber" otra vez, pero con unas escleróticas de color rosado y pupilas típicas de un gato, ya no eran ojos humanos, eran los de una bestia- Y quería decirte algo más...

 **SWING**

Una guadaña de color rosado apareció entre las manos de la recién llegada, una que emitía un fuego del mismo color que su alma... un brillante corazón rosado, perteneciente al rasgo que jamás debió haber existido, la culminación de todos los temores de cualquier ser vivo en el planeta.

Ante él había una chica sonriendo con una cara enfermiza, Bete Noire había regresado, ya no había más Amber ni Rasgo dual... ahora solo existía miedo en su estado más puro, su sonrisa y ojos no eran humanos, eran dignos de ser llamados partes de un demonio.

 ** _"Suelta a Mi Amado Frisk Dreemurr ahora, o te haré presenciar una pesadilla sin final"_**

El Dios y la Demonio se habían encontrado por fin... juntos, para dar el acto final de la obra.

 **Fin capítulo 3.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Dios y Demonio

**Por favor, permíteme preguntarte algo en relación a esta historia... ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor?**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **Heavens Glitch.**

 **Capítulo Final: Dios y Demonio.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Alguien Enamorada]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bete: Suelta a Mi Amado Frisk Dreemurr ahora, o te haré presenciar una pesadilla sin final -la amenaza estaba dada y era clara, no había en ella símbolo alguno de duda ni deseos de echarse hacia atrás, contrario a Amber su cuerpo estaba firme, inamovible para cualquier ser habido y por haber... incluido el mismo dios.

Puede que por fuera no hubiese mucha reacción por parte del castaño, pero por dentro era una historia totalmente diferente, ¿entonces los sentimientos de Frisk eran correspondidos? era increíble, sobre todo porque Betty había sido creada desde el inicio para destruir al portador del rasgo conocido como "Determinación", aplastarlo, odiarlo...

Aún así, ambos; Bete Noire y Frisk Dreemurr lograron enamorarse uno del otro, causándose dolor en el proceso porque la primera nunca comprendió sus sentimientos en su primer vida, asesinó a los seres queridos de su amor haciéndole trastornar hasta debatirse entre amar a Betty hasta morir, o matarla salvando las vidas de cientos a cambio de su sacrificio.

Ahora... ella buscaba "salvarlo" de él, para abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho y rogarle que se quedase a su lado para siempre, pero desgraciadamente la vida era tan cruel que ahora nunca más podría volver a verlo; pues Frisk había sido asesinado por su propia mano en su mente, y ni un Reset podría reunirlos.

Eso haría sufrir a Betty... hacerla luchar por un ser amado, solo para que al final se diese cuenta de que era una lucha vacía.

Odio: **¿"tu amado Frisk Dreemurr"?** -imitó en tono de pregunta, ese apodo le había hecho reír levemente por ver que aún no había sido capaz de vislumbrar la verdad, aunque era de esperarse si nadie logró hacerlo durante todo el tiempo transcurrido tras su supuesta traición- **no me hagas reír mocosa, ¿en serio creías que el chiquillo te amaba? era todo una actuación similar a lo que tú hiciste fingiendo ser su amiga.**

El efecto que consiguió no fue el esperado, la niña de mechones rosados mantenía su rostro enfermizo nacido de la mezcla entre amor primerizo y obsesión.

Bete: no puedes engañarme, conozco muy bien la sensación de fingir ser otra persona o mentir, sus acciones e interacciones conmigo plasmadas en mi memoria pueden fácilmente desmentir lo que dices -contraatacó sin titubeo alguno, sus manos apretujaron aún más fuerte el mástil del arma que empuñaba estando lista para luchar.

Por otra parte, "Dios" hizo crujir sus dientes... esa maldita usurpadora siempre conseguía encontrar forma de hacerlo enojar, ella definitivamente no era Amber, no podría dañar su corazón o desmotivarla con tanta facilidad, ahora solo quería matarla mucho más que antes, sobre todo por aquella apariencia nueva tan similar a la de él.

Odio: **Entonces estás dispuesta a ir en contra de tu propia alma para tener una "vida" con tu enemigo. Eso es una pena pues jamás conseguirás vencerme, mísera demonio usurpadora** -su espada volvió a apuntarle, estando de igual forma preparado para acabar con todo de una vez- **lo diré ahora, y lo diré cuando mueras... la oscuridad lo consume todo, Odio; YO lo consumo todo, y eso incluye a alguien como tú.**

 **FUOSH**

Su cuerpo desapareció de su posición original, apareciendo ahora a espaldas de ella, sus melenas castañas se removieron producto del viento, la cara seria de Odio contrastaba con la cara alegre que Miedo traía, el corazón del alma rosa latía por la emoción; iba a salvar a Frisk pues pondría todo de ella en esta batalla para conseguirlo.

Bete: ¡te demostraré que no hay nadie incapaz de sentir miedo! -exclamó dándose la vuelta para chocar su arma con la suya, no fue la única con esa idea pues la espada se encontró con la hoja rosada casi al mismo tiempo, generando un estridente sonido de metal con chispas de los colores de sus herramientas.

 **CLINK**

 **PAM**

Odio: **¡GKH!** -una patada por parte de ella fue directo a su pecho en el momento del choque, enviándolo bastantes metros hacia atrás, pero antes de que él mismo pudiese detenerse estaba esperándole con su mano derecha transformada en una guadaña, ¿acaso ahora podía alterar su forma física a voluntad? no importaba; ninguno de sus poderes la salvaría de su destrucción.

 **SWING**

Antes de que pudiese acertar el corte, su víctima consiguió doblar su cuerpo hacia abajo, como respuesta el arma en su mano izquierda bajó para arrancarle la cabeza, pero fue interceptada por su espada, que posteriormente se encargó de hacer volar hacia arriba con la suela de su bota, estando Betty despojada de su vieja confiable se vio en la necesidad de emplear sus manos.

Bete: ¡GRAAAARGH! -con un gruñido de molestia sus dos manos comenzaron a emitir destellos rosados, transformándose en lo obvio, su cuerpo empezó a moverse a velocidades impresionantes, estando alrededor de él para intentar cortarle manteniendole quieto en un solo lugar.

 **SWING SWING SIWNG SIWNG SIWNG SIWNG**

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK**

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Las heridas que Noire estaba provocando pronto se detuvieron, sus cortes comenzaron a ser interceptados por la espada de Odio al recordar la táctica de Amber; diferente forma, mismo resultado, su cuerpo bailaba en un pie girando tanto estos como sus manos, líneas rosadas que indicaban sus armas eran contrarrestadas por la maestría en bloquear ataques del genocida.

 **SWING SWING SWING SWING**

Odio: **¡GRRRRRRR!** -un gruñido gutural salió de su boca producto de verse superado lentamente por aquel error del sistema... estaba furioso, ¿cómo podía él, el verdadero dios de todas las líneas de tiempo ser superado por un usufructo nacido por conseguir un final que no debió existir nunca?, debía tranquilizarse... Odio siempre sería el rasgo superior en existir, su vista se afiló concentrándose en la presencia de Miedo para predecir su siguiente ataque- **¡TE ENCONTRÉ!**

 **SWING**

Bete: ¡AAAAGGHHH! -un grito de dolor salió de su boca, justo antes de llegar a cortarle su brazo pudo detener su ataque, habiendo bajado su espada en el momento justo para rajarle la espalda, sin embargo su cuerpo en vez de continuar sufriendo por los rastros de determinación se regeneró de inmediato, volviendo a recuperar la compostura- ¡no te atrevas a usar el rasgo de Amado, miserable!

 **FUIIIIIIIN**

 **FUOSHHHHHH**

Las manos de Bete junto a la espada de Odio comenzaron a brillar; rosado y negro rojizo: Miedo y Odio/Determinación empezaban a llenar el aire de partículas provenientes de sus rasgos opuestos e iguales al mismo tiempo.

 **PUM**

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Ambos despegaron contra el otro, encontrándose en el medio y entablando un combate de cortes, las manos de Betty iban de aquí para allá cambiando de forma por cada choque, sorpresivamente Odio aún teniendo una sola arma era rápido, audaz y tenaz, cortes iban de aquí para allá mientras los ojos demoníacos estaban fijos en su oponente, parecía como si no tuviesen brazos por lo rápido que atacaban.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Esta vez, era Noire la que se veía superada por él, sus cuchillas comenzaban a dolerle por los rastros del rasgo rojizo, no solo era eso si no que el rasgo de odio al parecer estaba sofocándola, causándole una presión enorme... no era como aquella vez en la cual lo utilizó contra Frisk a voluntad propia, era como aquella vez durante su enfrentamiento con Undyne.

Odio: **¡JA JA JA!, ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE BETE NOIRE?!** -preguntó moviendo más fuerte su espada, el aura de fuego que la cubría al tocar la carne de Betty emitía con los roces olor a la misma siendo quemada cual animal en fogata- **¡¿ACASO MI PODER ES DEMASIADO PARA TÍ?!** -estaba disfrutando mucho este pequeño momento de victoria, era momento de atacar su punto más débil; su corazón- **Oh... ¿ES QUE TE CONTIENES POR SER ESTE EL CUERPO DE FRISK DREEMURR?**

 **BUMP BUMP**

Bete: ¡! -sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir su corazón latir dos veces ante aquella pregunta, su afilada dentadura se transformó en una de furia, ya no estaba emocionada por el combate... ahora estaba enfurecida- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE!

 **TAMP**

Contra toda lógica habida y por haber, Bete volvió sus manos a su normalidad, cogiendo la espada de Odio por la hoja a pesar de la agonía que le daba el tocarla, su cólera era mil veces más grande que el dolor que pudiese recibir mediante el arma de su amado.

 **FOUSHHHHH**

Odio: **¡CONSÚMETE EN LAS FLAMAS, PERRA!** -no era la única furiosa, ¿cómo podía atreverse esa zorra a tocar su arma con esas sucias manos?, ella no era nadie para siquiera darse el lujo de mirarlo, merecía la muerte; la más dolorosa que existiera, para hacerla sufrir con ese atrevimiento la prendió en llamas.

Bete: ¡UAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH! -pero ni siquiera el que sus manos fuesen derretidas consiguió parar la ira de Miedo, estaba loca, enamorada, obsesionada y trastornada, sus dedos empezaron a apretar fuertemente la hoja de metal en el centro del fuego negruzco, derritiéndose con regeneración constante formando un ciclo infinito por leves segundos.

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK**

 **FUOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **CRASHHHHHHHH**

El de orbes miel ganó un rostro de sorpresa al ver su espada ser destrozada en múltiples pedazos aún con el fuego potenciado para matarla, Bete pegó un paso tan fuerte que hizo una grieta en el suelo, logró estar cara a cara con odio y con sus dedos transformados en afiladas garras, inició su ataque.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Bete: **¡MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO!** -rugió con sus globos oculares brillando en rosado, nunca en toda su vida había estado tan furiosa, sus manos comenzaron a pintarse de negro con la sangre del cuerpo, por cada "maldito" que decía, pegaba un garrazo desgarrando carne, piel y músculos.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

El ataque de Noire no se detenía, el rostro de Frisk estaba irreconocible, Odio no podía hacer nada para contraatacar sus zarpas, estaba siendo tan rápida que no podía verla bien, ¿todo esto había sido impulsado solo por haberla hecho enojar?, ¿era esto una prueba de amor?, ¿era esto obsesión?, ¿qué era esto para él si no una humillación?

Bete: ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOMARLO?! -No era suficiente sufrimiento, quería más, ¡quería más!, todo el dolor que le había causado a ella, a su hombre, a este mundo... ¡era imperdonable!- MI AMADO, MI VIDA, MI DETERMINACIÓN, MI PROPÓSITO, MI AMOR, **MI FRISK** -lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, ¡lo amaba!, todo lo que quería era volver a verlo, tomar sus labios de la manera más salvaje y posesiva posible, había bastado su muerte para poder recuperar la cordura, para evaluar su vida, para darse cuenta de que todo lo que siempre deseo fue el amor de Frisk, pero ahora que finalmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos él se lo había quitado, "dios" se lo había quitado: ahora ella, "el demonio" lo recuperaría- ¡ENTRÉGAMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -demandó sin detener ni por un segundo sus manos, parecía un animal en frenesí.

 **PAT PAT**

Las manos tomaron sus muñecas, finalmente había reaccionado; su calavera carente de carne y músculos empezó a regenerarse, hasta que el rostro y pecho hechos puré volvieron a recuperar la apariencia humana, exceptuando los agujeros de sus ojos que ahora tenían marcas como si la piel hubiese sido arrancada de allí, pero que no se regeneraría.

Odio: **eso me dolió mucho... ¡TE REGRESARÉ TODO EL DAÑO!** -tras aquella declaración, sus palmas se prendieron en fuego, haciendo que sus brazos comenzasen a arder y ella a gritar en respuesta, más él no la dejaba ir ni tampoco lo haría- **¡arde, esto es lo que hubiese pasado si tú y Frisk Dreemurr hubiesen intentado tocarse tras revelar lo que eres!**

Bete: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! -toda la adrenalina que evitaba la agonía ahora no estaba, su dolor tanto físico como emocional era monumental, se negaba a creerlo; ellos podían e iban a estar juntos, estarían juntos, juntos, _**¡JUNTOS!**_ \- KIIIIIGHHHTTT -haciendo crujir sus colmillos, volvió a inspirarse producto de sus sentimientos, sus palmas se cruzaron y transformaron en guadañas, dándole tiempo para hacer su jugada.

 **SLASHHHHHHH**

Le había cortado las dos manos con un solo movimiento, debido a lo anonadado que se encontraba no pudo repeler la patada de Betty, que fue dada con tanta fuerza que logró lanzarlo hacia un edificio, su cuerpo se estrelló en una pared generando un pequeño cráter.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: La Batalla de las alturas]-**

Abajo, Noire extendió su mano hacia donde estaba su guadaña, la misma levitó desde el suelo regresando a sus manos, sus ojos ahora estaban concentrados en el punto negro que era Odio, quería llegar a matarlo, destriparlo, masacrarlo día y noche hasta que dejara ir a Frisk.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

El castaño salió rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba incrustado, viendo como la de ojos rosados subía la pared rápida cual rayo, había puesto picos en sus suelas para no caerse, usando magia retornó su espada al combate, imitando su acción para que ambos empezasen a chocar armas en medio de la estructura.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK**

 **SWING**

 **CRASH**

Antes de que la guadaña rosada consiguiera cortarlo, el mismo Odio se zambulló en el interior del edificio usando sus piernas para quebrar una ventana, Bete estaba a punto de seguirle cuando desde el interior se asomó un tentáculo de color que intentó golpearla.

 **SWING**

Bete: ¡¿?! -la hoja de su arma logró cortarlo sin esfuerzo, pero el pedazo al caer en la pared comenzó a cubrirlo de una especie de lodo tan oscuro que parecía un agujero negro, inmediatamente se alejó de allí notando su extensión por el suelo, ¿era esta la sombra de odio?, desde varias ventanas múltiples de extremidades de la misma salieron con ella como objetivo.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

 **WIP WIP WIP**

 **SWING SWING SWING**

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse para contrarrestar aquellas cosas, al mismo tiempo todos los trozos que caían en el área reducían su espacio para moverse, aún si nunca lo había hecho, todos sus sentidos la alertaban de que caer en ese lodo sería el final.

 **WIP WIP WIP WIP**

 **SWING SWING SWING SWING**

Era una tonta; se había acorralado ella sola, ahora casi toda la maldita pared estaba pintada de negro, el círculo en el que estaba no sería su guardián por mucho tiempo; saltar tampoco era una opción al poder quebrarse sus piernas sacrificando valiosos segundos.

Bete: ¡YA BASTA! -siendo víctima de una tormenta de emociones, impactó con potencia su aguja en medio de aquel charco, la misma emitió un impulso de luz que fue lo necesario para extender su área de confort, tras llegar con ella la tomó, regresándola al interior de su ser- ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE ALLÍ ADENTRO!, SAL Y PELEA MALDITO COBARDE

 **CRASHHHHHH**

El amor hacía que las personas hicieran idioteces... esta había sido una de las que Bete cometía; el llamar a odio cobarde provocó que la sombra de este saliese de entre las paredes para cazarla, la cosa rosa y la cosa negra frente a frente de nuevo... ahora teniendo la oportunidad; veía que era como si líneas negras con rojo se hubiesen unido, con un manto del mismo color sobre ellas haciéndole parecer una especie de... ¿velo?

 **WIIIIIP WIIIIP**

Los tentáculos de la criatura se extendieron hacia ella para destrozarla, pero antes de conseguirlo fueron cortados por la misma, Bete empezó a correr por el edificio con tal de conseguir evadirla, siendo perseguida por aquella abominación finalmente entendió que no podía luchar contra esa cosa de manera tan osada.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

 **WIIIIP**

 **CRASHHHH**

Bete: ¡¿?! -de un solo golpe, el ser negruzco consiguió tirar gran parte de la pared superior, provocando que ahora esquivar estuviese en su lista de prioridades.

 **FIOMP FIOMP FIOMP FIOMP**

Repetidamente comenzó a impulsarse usando los escombros más pequeños y la pared como plataformas, también aprovechaba leves momentos para usarlos como proyectiles, lanzándoselos a la sombra de Odio quien sin dificultad alguna se los devolvía o destruía.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Ahora su objetivo era llegar hasta el techo del edificio, no podía seguir luchando en la pared, necesitaba terreno en el cual pudiese confiar que estaría lista; aún si no era de su agrado o una opción recomendable, tendría que luchar contra aquel ser, ¿el sonido sería capaz de hacerle daño como hacía la luz de sus armas?

 **WIP**

Bete: ¡AH! -su carrera a un punto seguro fue detenida por uno de los tentáculos de esa cosa, que logró cogerla de su pierna alzándola lejos de la pared para empezar a estrellarla repetidamente contra la misma.

 **PAAAAAM PAAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM**

Una y otra y otra vez su cuerpo era impactado contra la zona, rompiéndola junto a su cuerpo; más aún en la zona de su pierna comenzaba a extenderse aquella oscuridad característica de su enemigo, por su parte Noire empezaba a dejar de forcejear pues no podía sentir la zona ennegrecida de su cuerpo.

 **PAAAAAM PAAAAAM PAAAAM**

Rosa... carne y sangre de aquel color comenzaban a manchar la zona en donde era azotada, estaba comenzando a dejar de sentir su alrededor; la portadora actual de fear estaba sufriendo inconsciencia, pronto dejó de moverse en su totalidad, indicando que finalmente se desmayó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[Fragmento 3: Renacimiento]**

¿Por qué nunca podía conseguir lo que anhelaba?

Esa pregunta no la dejaba en paz desde hacía varios días... era la pregunta en la cual basaba mucha parte de su vida: su propósito original había sido destruir a determinación, nunca lo consiguió por haberse enamorado de él, luego estuvo ese mismo amor; quería estar con él como su pareja; pasear a la vista de todos, besarlo, amarlo, tocarlo, mimarlo... aprender como se siente amar y ser amada, pero fue tarde.

Negó de su deseo al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban manchadas con polvo proveniente del cuerpo del mejor amigo de su amado, ¿cómo podría tener perdón de él o de alguien? entonces hizo lo más lógico; se volvió un monstruo... aún si quería parecer fuerte, aterradora, temible y maligna en el fondo solo era una chica triste que quería un propósito real; completar su sueño.

Pero no podía... todo era culpa de ella; Agate... los odiaba a todos, odiaba también a Amber por haberla salvado esa vez, si hubiese sabido que enfrentarse a "Frisk" sería tan doloroso, morir habría sido mejor... pero tampoco pudo recibir el dulce toque de la muerte, esa maldita mocosa se sacrificó egoístamente para traerla a la batalla.

Actualmente aquella niña estaba en el suelo de un mundo negro sin casi nada a su alrededor, una luz roja frente a ella fungía como representación de Frisk, aquel destello se hallaba en proceso de extinción, por el otro lado estaba una luz negra simbolizando "Odio", al mirar la luz roja deseaba ir a alcanzarla, salvarla... Pero no podía, no quería luchar más... estaba tan cansada física, mentalmente... aún si quería rescatarlo con todo su corazón; no podía encontrar las fuerzas físicas para levantarse o decidirse por qué hacer.

¿Qué debía hacer?... aceptar la última oportunidad que tenía para continuar con el propósito del alma "Miedo" y luchar contra determinación o seguir su corazón; peleando por su amado con el deseo de verlo

Agate: levántate... levántate mi querida hija -ordenó una voz femenina, una silueta naranja apareció atrás de ella con su característica sonrisa, entre una de sus manos la lanza que alguna vez tomó la vida de sus hermanos- ¿se te olvidó lo que debes hacer? -no contenía piedad o pena alguna por Dreemurr en su pregunta, de hecho parecía como si en cualquier momento estallara en carcajadas ante su situación, la punta del arma anaranjada apuntó hacia la luz- Destrúyelo ahora... ¡puedes hacerlo! -su mano libre tomó la derecha de Noire, obligándola a materializar de inmediato su aguja- eres la más fuerte de todos los rasgos... ¡LEVÁNTATE Y VÉNGAME! -gritó de manera triunfal estando segura totalmente de su futura victoria final contra su hermano.

Odio: **nunca podrás rescatarlo** -por el otro lado, una voz masculina grave perteneciente a una silueta gris hablaba sin misericordia hacia ella, cruzándose de brazos de manera triunfal- **no eres más que una usurpadora... ¿sabes por qué siempre perderás? no tienes espíritu... no luchas por ti realmente, luchas por alguien que murió hace más de mil años... nunca seré derrotado por alguien así, morirás como una patética mancha en la historia habiendo sido una máquina sin corazón** -si las palabras de Agate ya la herían, las de Odio eran aún peor, ¿realmente nunca pensó por si misma ni una sola vez?, ¿era solo una máquina como él la denominaba?

 **BUMP BUMP**

Su corazón comenzó a latir otra vez, por primera vez... por primera vez sentía que tenía la capacidad de cambiar; de tomar la mejor decisión para su vida, su destino... a decidir qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora; luchar en honor a Agate Lightvale contra odio para salvar a determinación y destruirlo ella misma; o rechazarla e ir por su propio camino: enfrentarse a odio en solitaria sin ayuda de nadie más que de su corazón con tal de rescatarlo junto a su felicidad.

La respuesta era más que clara, finalmente había comprendido qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Bete: Nadie... -respondió débilmente mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie, sus fuerzas comenzaban a regresar siendo ahora frutos de un sentimiento de libertad- nadie nos separará... ¡NADIE! -contestó mirando a su creadora; la portadora original tenía sus dientes rechinando al oír lo que decía- ¡YA NO ME CONTROLARÁS **NUNCA** MÁS!

 **SWING**

Su guadaña apareció entre sus manos, cortando a la mitad los últimos restos de la existencia de Agate que terminaron por disiparse, su espíritu la había abandonado al igual que gran parte del poder que Miedo otorgaba, ahora solo quedaban la silueta de Odio con la luz roja.

Ahora era libre; no sería Bete Noire nunca más, ella no era una bestia negra, eso era Odio realmente, finalmente consiguió la respuesta que tanto buscó a su vida; su nombre era Betty y estaba enamorada de Frisk Dreemurr, aún si no habían tenido el mejor de los inicios ella volvería esa mentira una realidad.

Odio: **¡bien hecho, bien hecho Bete Noire!** -aplaudió el ser negruzco mientras la luz roja parecía apagarse más- **ahora tomaste una decisión por primera vez en tu vida... aunque eso de poco te servirá cuando salgas de tu mente, después de todo no podrás ganar** -aún si no era el verdadero odio, hablaba como si se tratase de él.

Betty: ¡MI NOMBRE ES BETTY! -contestó apuñalándolo con su aguja fríamente, la sonrisa de colmillos en esa criatura aumentó por su actuar- ¡Y VOY A DESTRUIRTE!, ¡VOY A SALVAR A FRISK AÚN SI ME DESTRUYES EN EL PROCESO! -todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de poder, impulsada por libertad, por amor, por felicidad de haber deshecho todo su pasado... sentía que después de esta batalla podrían empezar de nuevo.

Odio: **¡PUES ENTONCES VEN!** -alentó comenzando a desaparecer junto al paisaje mental- **¡VEN Y HAZ REALIDAD TUS SUEÑOS** _ **BETTY DREEMURR**_ **!** -sus brazos se extendieron como si fuese una invitación hacia el mundo real para enfrentarse al verdadero usuario del alma negra.

Ahora ya todo estaba claro para ella, su verdadero nombre, su destino, sus sueños, motivaciones... la pregunta de fue contestada: nunca pudo conseguir lo que quería porque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería conseguir, ahora si: iba a conseguir salvar a Frisk.

Y lo amaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **PAAAAAM PAAAAAM PAAAAM**

En el mundo real, el familiar de Odio seguía estrellando a la portadora de miedo contra la pared sin tregua ni descanso, hubiera seguido así hasta escuchar como su alma se partía en pedazos si no fuera porque logró despertarse de su trance.

Betty: se acabó tu payasada -en esta ocasión, antes de que volviese a ser estrellada se dio la vuelta, materializando su guadaña sin importarle que sus huesos se torcieran a lados inexplicables, para posteriormente hacer lo más obvio para con su extremidad infectada.

 **SWIIIIING**

 **SPLAAASH**

Sangre se esparció por toda la zona, su pierna había sido cortada por ella misma para liberarse; impulsándose unos metros atrás con la única que le quedaba, el líquido comenzó a extenderse desde la extremidad al suelo como en aquella vez cuando perdió su brazo, recuperándola como si nada hubiera pasado.

La parte cercenada fue consumida por el cuerpo negruzco del ser oscuro, Dreemurr ni se inmutó pues sus ojos ahora mostraban determinación mezclada con frialdad, ahora que su objetivo estaba claro como el cristal no cometería ningún error, explotaría las debilidades que encontrara de esa cosa al límite para obligar a Odio salir.

Betty: realmente crees... que después de todo el dolor en mi corazón ¿cortarme una pierna me dolería? -no hubo respuesta ante su interrogante, esa cosa no poseía capacidad para contestarle, en su lugar separó levemente sus piernas sosteniendo con una mano el arma y transformando la otra en una lanza.

 **FUOSSHHHHH**

Las piernas de la ojirrosada impulsaron su cuerpo en dirección al ser, Odio quién miraba toda la escena desde el interior del edificio se sintió extrañado, ¿acaso no había captado ya que solo tocar su sombra iba a ser una muerte segura o es que se había vuelto completamente loca?

 **WIIP WIPPP**

 **TAC**

Uno de sus brazos; el que tenía la mano en forma de lanza fue detenido por los tentáculos, su piel volvió a tornarse de color negro rápidamente pero justo antes de que se extendiera más, ella misma empujó lo que quedaba de su brazo en el interior de su atacante.

 **SPLASH**

 _ **"KIIIIIRRGHHH"**_

Un grito bestial salió del interior de esa cosa; en el momento que la punta tocó su cuerpo, vapor emergió de la herida junto al alarido, obligándolo a retroceder producto de las quemaduras, Betty cayó a la pared de pie mientras observaba la oscuridad de su lanza desaparecer en destellos rojos.

Betty: Así que aún siendo una criatura, tienes el poder de Mi marido dentro de ti... -su carne se quemaba un poco, no tanto como en aquella sus poderes surtían efecto; el rasgo de Odio estaba tan esparcido que al entrar en contacto con ella terminaba por contrarrestar Determinación, volviéndolo casi nulo para sí- pero es de esperarse... a finales de cuentas, solo eres una mera copia.

 _"_ _ **SKRIIIIIIIIIRGH**_ _"_

Ante aquel apodo, un rugido de guerra fue su contestación, la sonrisa con dientes de la esposa auto-proclamada no pudo ser contenida ante aquella vista, estaba temblando... esa cosa al mando de Odio estaba temblando y sintiendo miedo.

Miedo... de ser superada.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Con aquella imborrable sonrisa en la cara, reanudó sus ataques sin descanso; ahora era su turno de dominar la situación, esa sombra dirigió sus tentáculos otra vez a ella para capturarla, como reflejo sus piernas la impulsaron hacia su derecha mientras recuperaba sus herramientas.

Su hoja se clavó en el edificio, con su avance pedazos de yeso eran arrancados de la estructura, cayendo directamente en Sombra que se vio obligada a protegerse por completo dándole una oportunidad perfecta a Dreemurr para atacar.

Betty: patético -su rostro estando ensombrecido era iluminado por dos luces rosadas, sus manos se movieron para efectuar un ataque frontal con el arma, aún si pareciese que no tenía cuerpo físico estaba formada de magia, por ende el ataque surtió efecto, pero no era suficiente para ella por lo que sin piedad alguna materializó su aguja, la cargó con magia y clavó en su "estómago" emitiendo un brillo rosado.

 **PIIIIUUUUM**

 _"_ _ **KRIIIIIIIGHT**_ _"_

Otro grito salió desde eso, pero en su ira uso su tentáculo para volver a cogerla de la pierna, esta vez empleando todas sus fuerzas en arrojarla lo más lejos posible.

 **FUIIIIM**

 **PAM**

La castaña se levantó, notando que ahora había terminado en el techo de la estructura, la sombra subió las paredes hasta donde estaba, apuntándole con sus extremidades lista para acabarla, Betty apuntó su guadaña preparada para darle una nueva paliza.

Odio: **ya basta** -el maestro detrás de todo habló como si fuese un director parando una escena, antes de que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo, su cuerpo se materializó detrás de la sombra, la cual desapareció volviéndose su silueta normal- **veo que tendré que encargarme de ti personalmente.**

 **SWING**

La espada alguna vez roja que representaba esperanza volvió a ser blandida, su hoja manchada polvo y sangre, el aura de muerte indicando las cientos de vidas que tomó antes de este día, y los "rostros" que parecían estar detrás de él, indicando las miles de almas condenadas por su mano.

Aquella vista la hizo sonreír más.

Betty: no está mal... pero soy mejor -contestó abriendo sus ojos endemoniados, reemplazando la guadaña por su aguja, apretando una pequeña zona con el pulgar, la misma comenzó a brillar... sorpresivamente, terminó por transformarse en una espada de color rosado con las alas de la delta Rune, el ver eso hizo enfurecer a Odio.

Había creado una réplica exacta de la espada de Frisk.

Odio: **¡VEAMOS SI REALMENTE MERECES USAR ESA ESPADA, USURPADORA!** -el rasgo más maligno de todos estaba harto de Noire, no le bastaba con querer robarse su mundo, no le bastaba con haberle robado a su compañero, no le bastaba con querer destruirlo... ¡AHORA TAMBIÉN LE ROBABA SU ESPADA!

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP, TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Dos destellos; negro y rosa corrieron uno contra el otro, esto la hacía recordar... a aquel día en el cual por su culpa, Frisk se había ido a un mundo negro, desolado... vacío, pero la idea de salvarlo la llenaba de determinación.

 **CLASH**

 **PAM**

Betty: AAAAGH -un puñetazo cargado había sido dado a su pecho, sacándole algo de aire, pero de inmediato clavó su espada en el mismo, vapor comenzó a salir de la herida de Odio quién apretando la mandíbula envió un corte horizontal a su cuello, el cual fue repelido por su palma.

Las manos de ambos estaban con el arma del otro encajada, sangre negra y rosa caía por sus brazos mientras estos temblaban gracias al dolor y la fuerza impuesta para ganar el choque, las piernas del castaño empezaban a temblar repetidamente, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a retroceder.

Betty: ¿qué sucede? -cuestionó su actuar, sonriendo de manera burlesca notando como la actitud antes temeraria de "Dios" era cosa del pasado- _¿tienes miedo?_ -esa expresión de furia en su cara era simplemente exquisita... le gustaba jugar con fuego, nunca sería capaz de hacer enfurecer a Frisk, pero Odio era otra historia.

Odio: **¡NO LE TEMO A NADA!** -respondió cogiendo más fuerte el mango, iba a hacerla agonizar cueste lo que cueste, por lo que dispuesto a recuperar terreno en el combate estrelló fuertemente su cabeza contra la frente de Dreemurr.

 **BAM**

Miedo sintió como su cerebro se movía en su cráneo por la potencia del choque, aturdida retrocedió unos pasos liberando al ser de su ataque, dándole oportunidad de atacar.

 **SWING SWING SWING SWING**

Cortes comenzaron a ir y venir, al igual que dolor e ira, el cuerpo de rosa empezaba a llenarse de heridas rojizas, negruzcas, cargadas con determinación y odio para aumentar más su agonía, no podía contraatacar al estar inmovilizada por sus heridas.

Era como si la estuviesen picando cientos de mosquitos con cuchillos, ahora había entendido que el luchar aquí era una desventaja más que una ayuda para ella, necesitaba un lugar extenso, no alto, ¿pero dónde?

Mientras recibía los cortes, alcanzó a ver una pequeña obra en construcción que jamás llegó a terminarse unos cuantos metros a la lejanía, ¡justo lo que necesitaba! ahora solo debía llevarlo allí.

 **PAM**

Odio: **GAAAHK** -un puñetazo fue dirigido a su estómago, la mechirrosa tomó su cuello tan fuerte como pudo y le lanzó al aire en dirección al nuevo lugar de batalla, para añadir eficacia al ataque saltó en su dirección, uniendo sus puños como martillo y estrellándolos en su cara- **AAAAGHK** -incapaz de hacer algo para defenderse, fue dirigido doblemente al lugar.

 **CRASHHHHH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 4: Verdades]-**

 **CRASHHHHH**

Su cuerpo se estrelló provocando un estridente sonido, Odio levantó la mirada para analizar su entorno; ¿una obra de construcción?, estaba bastante oscura... no le costó mucho saber qué era lo que estaba planeando, usaría el mismo truco de Amber.

Pero esta vez los papeles serían invertidos, además sabía perfectamente todos los puntos débiles del corazón de Noire; aún si era fuerte físicamente, si aparentaba esa frialdad, en realidad todo era una fachada para ocultar su yo real: era una chica con corazón débil, influenciable y desesperada por amor.

Amor que había encontrado en los brazos de Frisk Dreemurr... ese amor que creía era mutuo era el motor de sus fuerzas, si la iba a atacar efectivamente, primero destrozaría sus ilusiones.

 **TAP**

Hablando de ella, no tardó en llegar no muchos segundos después, su aterrizaje generó unas cuantas grietas en el concreto, entre sus manos estaban su guadaña y espada, ¿dónde se había metido ese miserable? ahora estaba más que lista para ejecutar su contraataque, Amber había conseguido mucho usando las sombras como camuflaje, para ella el resultado sería multiplicado por mil.

 _ **"¿Estás buscando algo, Bete Noire?"**_

La voz del genocida retumbó como un eco por todo el sitio, los ojos demoníacos miraron arriba, estaba escondido en alguna parte de las vigas... era una idiota; ¿cómo es que no había pensando en la posibilidad de que él usase su propio truco en su contra? pero no había de qué preocuparse... conocía todos sus sucios trucos.

 _ **"Mmmh, puedo ver que estás muy "determinada" a ganar este combate... pero, déjame preguntarte algo... ¿lo haces por Agate?, ¿lo haces por Amber?, ¿por ti?... ¿o lo haces por Frisk?"**_

Betty: ¡! -un quejido salió de las profundidades de su garganta al oírlo, estaba hablando de Frisk frente a ella como si no fuera nadie- ¡¿cómo te atreves a mencionarlo?!, ¡si quieres saberlo baja tú mismo a averiguarlo! -contestó alterándose, sus manos fueron a un estado tembloroso junto con las armas que traía.

 **TAP... TAP... TAP...**

Los sonidos generados por sus botas comenzaron a hacer eco también, buscándole por todas partes, rastros de determinación... tenían que haber algunos por allí, pero ¿dónde? no había pensado bien esto... se suponía que sería ella la que atacaría a Odio, no al revés.

 _ **"Como suponía, no se qué fue lo que viste cuando te desmayaste, pero estoy seguro que creíste ganar un sentimiento de libertad por elegir luchar por Frisk en lugar de Agate... qué patética eres"**_

Betty: ¡CÁLLATE! -respondió gritando más fuerte, no quería escucharlo, ¡no quería!, pues conocía la verdad; si lo hacía no podría evitar entrar en un estado de cuestionamiento, ella no sabía nada sobre él pero él sabía todo de ella y de Frisk al haberlos habitado a ambos.

 _ **"Puedo verlo todo niña; luchas por el hecho de que estás "enamorada" de Frisk, luchas por el hecho de que él sentía lo mismo que tú... pero es mentira"**_

Betty: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! -demandó cortando unas columnas, las mismas cayeron haciendo sonidos metálicos, pero Odio no se detendría allí, sabía muchas cosas más; el resultado lo estaba maravillando, ella era más fácil de romper que Frisk.

 _ **"Finges ser tan fuerte y superior, cuando en realidad solo eres una niña asustada desesperada por alguien a quién amar; por eso te dividiste en dos... porque estabas sola, Akumu era tu escape de la soledad, de ese frío que sentías desde tu despertar, pero luego cuando conociste a Frisk, esa soledad se detuvo... siendo reemplazada por "amor" cuando él te salvó"**_

Las piernas de Dreemurr empezaron a llevarla a varios lugares, cortando cimientos, vigas, lo que sea con tal de derrumbar el lugar, pero era interminable, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y aún si quería contenerlas... lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Betty: ¡CÁLLATE MALDICIÓN!, TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MI CORAZÓN -contraatacó exigiendo que cerrara la boca, no se sentía sola... siempre estuvo alguien a su lado, siempre... el espíritu de Agate, Akumu, Frisk, los monstruos, Amber, todo eso eran viles mentiras para manipularla.

 _ **"Mocosa estúpida; fue entonces con el pasar de los días que comenzaste a amarlo... pero déjame decirte algo; nunca estuviste enamorada de él... ni siquiera ahora; la verdadera identidad de ese sentimiento es... OBSESIÓN"**_

Betty: ¡YA BASTA! -cada palabra era como una flecha perforando su corazón, destrozando su alma, ¿cómo podía ser eso cierto? no estaba obsesionada con Frisk... lo amaba, con toda su existencia, lo amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el universo, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él.

 _ **"Estás obsesionada con Frisk, esa obsesión por él comenzó a distorsionarse y pensaste que era amor... "un amor correspondido" vaya chiste; yo conozco a Frisk mejor que nadie, todo este tiempo él siempre supo que eras Miedo, fue fácil darse cuenta de que gustabas de él... así que te decidió manipularte, jugar contigo para ver qué cosas harías hasta que se aburriera de ti"**_

 **CRASH**

Betty: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!, ¡ÉL ME AMA!, ¡YO LO AMO!, ¡LO CONOZCO MEJOR QUE TÚ! -su puño se estrelló contra el concreto debajo suyo, haciéndolo pedazos producto de la fuerza impuesta, maldito mentiroso, maldito manipulador, Frisk siempre la había amado, ella siempre lo había amado, todas esas cosas que decía eran falacias para destruirla.

 _ **"¿Incluso crees que por el hecho de haber decidido luchar contra mí por tu "amado" te da algo de libertad?, ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR PEDAZO DE BASURA! tú siempre serás una cosa: el alma artificial creada para destruir a determinación, destruir a los monstruos... una Bete Noire"**_

Betty: ¡MI NOMBRE ES BETTY DREEMURR! -rugió con su rostro completamente en su forma monstruosa, al mismo tiempo se hallaba respirando de manera errática, su mente y corazón estaban en un caos total; una crisis existencial comenzaba a generarse dentro de su ser por estar enfrentando y oyendo todo de lo cual estuvo escapando desde su nacimiento.

 _ **"Aún si te autodenominas como "Betty Dreemurr" en un ciego intento por creerte su esposa, por creerte su compañera... la verdad es que siempre serás producto de una relación incestuosa fallida, un peón en los planes de Agate, una bestia... ¡DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS SIEMPRE SERÁS MIEDO, BETE NOIRE!"**_

Betty: ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!, ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE EN MI VIDA PARA JUZGARME! -finalmente estaba perdiendo la compostura, quería arrancarle su alma, sus intestinos, masacrarlo por atreverse a ultrajar su corazón, ella era libre, ¡ella era Betty!, no era una cosa, no era una herramienta, no era desechable, ¡era humana!, ¡era libre maldita sea!

 _ **"Oh... pero si soy lo más importante en tu vida... Mi Betita..."**_

 _ **BUMP BUMP**_

Su corazón latió dos veces al oír ese apodo, secretamente siempre había escuchado a Frisk murmurarlo, en un principio pensó que era un insulto... pero luego, el ver esos sonrojos muy mal ocultos cuando lo decía a sus espaldas, o el ver que se sonrojaba cada vez que unían sus manos fue la respuesta necesaria para quitar la máscara de ese sobrenombre.

 _ **"¿Qué sucede "Mi Betita"?... Pfffft... HAHAHAHA, MIRA TU CARA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA, ¿REALMENTE PENSASTE QUE YO NO ERA FRISK?, MOCOSA ENGREÍDA ESTE ES MI ODIO, SIEMPRE FUI YO TODO ESTE TIEMPO... DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO"**_

Las lágrimas en sus ojos eran incontenibles, ahora parecía como si hubiesen activado una manguera, el tono de voz del eco estaba cargado de burla, de gracia... y esa voz, nunca la había oído pero era tan similar a la de Odio... ahora todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, se rehusaba, se negaba a creer que estaba hablando con el hombre del cual se había enamorado.

 _ **"¿QUÉ PASÓ, ACASO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS DE VERDAD? ¡ERES SOLO UNA COSA!, ¡UN ERROR QUE USURPÓ MI ROL COMO DESTRUCTOR DEL MUNDO!, ¡UN GLITCH AL IGUAL QUE TODA ESTA LÍNEA DE TIEMPO!, DE HECHO TU HISTORIA ES TAN PATÉTICA QUE ME DA RISA: LA POBRE DE AGATE SE PUSO TRISTE PORQUE COPPER NO LA AMA, MATÓ A SU FAMILIA, ¡Y LUEGO NACIÓ UN CHICLE CON PATAS LLAMADO BETE NOIRE!, ¿ACASO NO PUDISTE CONSEGUIR TRABAJO COMO DULCE EN UNA CONFITERÍA?"**_

Ahora ya no estaba hablando, estaba gritando con todas las fuerzas que tenía para obligarla a escucharlo, Odio estaba en su felicidad máxima; el fingir ser Frisk estaba saliéndole de maravilla, pero era momento de terminar esta farsa de una vez... daría el golpe final al corazón de Noire, uno del cual estaba seguro no podría recuperarse aún si el mismo Frisk venía del infierno a desmentirlo.

 _ **"¿TE DOLIÓ SABER LA VERDAD?, ¿REALMENTE CREÍSTE QUE YO ALGUNA VEZ TE AME?, ¿QUE SENTÍ ALGO POR TI? HAHAHA ¡LA CHICLE SE ENAMORÓ DE MI!, MI SUPUESTA ARCHÍ-ENEMIGA SE ENAMORÓ DE MI, ¡VAYA CLICHÉ!, ¿o debería decir "chicle"? es tan... ¡tan gracioso que no puedo parar de reír! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡VENGAN A MIRAR TODOS DESDE EL INFIERNO!, ¡LA CHICLOSA DE BETTY ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE MI! HAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

Betty: ¡C-C-CIERRA LA BOCA!, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A REÍRTE DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS! -esta vez ya tocó fondo, con sus piernas temblándole se alzó del suelo nuevamente, todas sus fuerzas físicas habían desaparecido pero no su ira, sus manos fueron a taparle los oídos, este no podía ser Frisk, ¡no podía, no podía, no podía!, era todo una mentira, tenía que serlo, ¡tenía que serlo!, todo por lo que había luchado no podía ser falso, sus sentimientos eran reales, ellos dos se amaban mutuamente, ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, eran más que solo "Miedo" y "Determinación".

 _ **"HAHAHAHA ¿POR QUÉ BETITA, MI AMOR? ¡CREÍA QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE SABER SOBRE LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TU AMADO FRISK TENÍA POR TI!"**_

Por un instante logró verle saltar entre las vigas justo en frente suyo, esa ultima frase junto al saber su ubicación fue todo lo que necesitó para recuperar todas sus fuerzas, entre sus manos apareció un alma de monstruo; el alma de Sans que aún había guardado, sacrificó los últimos vestigios de magia que tenía para invocar varios Gaster Blaster a la fuerza sin importarle que se rompiera tras un último uso.

Betty: **¡TÚ NO ERES MI AMADO!** -bramó llenándose de determinación otra vez, apuntando todos los cañones en dirección al escondite, tal vez ahora supiese las respuestas a todas las acusaciones de Odio, pero también sabía que si amaba a Frisk, que él nunca diría tales cosas sobre ella... pero conocería su respuesta ante sus sentimientos cuando lo salvara.

 **BOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **BOOOOM**

Odio: **GAAHACK** -si bien el impacto no fue directo, la onda expansiva fue capaz de alcanzarle, evitando que pudiese continuar ocultándose, así mismo habiéndolo ubicado fue rápidamente a él, tomándolo del cuello con brutalidad- **GHHHCK**

Betty: ¿cómo te atreviste? -sus manos ahora canalizando una fuerza increíble comenzaron a asfixiarlo, como reflejo el castaño comenzó a hacer rechinar los dientes producto de la ira, intentando liberarse- ¿cómo te atreviste... a hacerte pasar por él? -sus ojos, humanos durante la crisis mental volvieron a ganar el aspecto infernal, si él la trataba como su demonio entonces eso sería, la peor demonio que hubiese existido y/o existiría- jamás te perdonaré, ¿me escuchaste? -inquirió asegurándose de que ser clara, de no permitir ni un poco de aire entrar a su garganta; por unos momentos él la había hecho dudar, la había hecho pensar que Frisk no la amaba, que sus sentimientos eran falsos... y eso... ¡ESO ERA...!- **¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ!** -con su rostro completamente deformado, cogió al joven de su cabello, usando todas sus fuerzas para estrellar su cabeza contra el muro más cercano.

 **BAAAAMP**

Una mancha negra de pequeño tamaño apareció en el lugar, así como una grieta casi imperceptible gracias a la sangre, el rostro del joven ahora estaba deteriorado, su nariz se había quebrado al chocar contra la pared, Betty por otro lado se aseguraba al máximo de mantener incrustados sus ahora garras en su carne.

Betty: ¡¿te gustó?! -preguntó disfrutando de verle agonizar, era eso lo que se merecía por meterse en su corazón, por juzgarla, por atormentarla, por torturarla a ella y a su amorcito- ¡PUES TOMA OTRO!

 **BAAAAAMP**

Y de nuevo su cabeza fue embestida contra el yeso, Noire comenzó a repetir el proceso varias veces asegurándose de hacerle sufrir, lentamente el sitio comenzaba a quebrarse gracias a toda la tortura impuesta por Miedo, quién gozaba, reía y gritaba, totalmente extasiada con su venganza.

 **BAMP BAMP BAMP BAMP BAMP**

 **CRASH**

De tanto impactarlo contra el lugar, consiguió romper gran parte de la pared, dejando al descubierto los pequeños fierros metálicos, antes de que Dreemurr continuase su tortura, él consiguió coger uno, retirándolo sin esfuerzo del lugar al cual estaba adherido.

Odio: **¡MI TURNO!** -añadió apuntándolo directo a la rodilla, su piel estaba completamente pintada con un negro pegajoso, su nariz hecha pedazos al igual que uno de sus ojos, pero aún así disfrutaba el ver su reacción; todo eso causado por cuestionar su sueño.

 **SPLASH TRACK**

Betty: ¡AAAGH! -con un sonido atroz de carne y hueso siendo perforados, su pierna falló haciéndola arrodillarse ante el alma negra, quién aprovechó la oportunidad inmediatamente tomándola del suéter, volviendo su mano un puño y impactándolo justo en su cara- ¡UGH!

 **PAAAM PAAAM PAAM PAAAAM**

Justo como hizo ella, él comenzó a golpearla repetidamente, sin importarle que fuese "una chica", ¿una fémina? si claro, ella no era nada más que una cosa, podía lastimarla tanto como quisiera, el rostro de la mechirrosa comenzaba a pintarse de rosado al igual que sus nudillos.

 **PAAAAM PAAAM PAAAM SPLASH**

Pronto los sonidos estridentes de eco comenzaron a ser como si golpeara una bolsa de carne, iba a hacerla sufrir lo mismo que él multiplicado por un millón, tanto así que ahora en vez de golpearla comenzó a rasguñarla igual que en su primer día de regreso.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Odio: **¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!** -repetía incesantemente asegurándose de hacerla sufrir todo lo posible, su cuerpo ahora empezaba a destrozarse por la intensidad que tenía la ráfaga, trozos de carne y sangre rosada comenzaron a saltar por todas partes- **¡UAAAAARGH!**

 **PAM**

El cuerpo de la chica salió volando por el remate final; una patada directo en su pecho con tanto impulso que consiguió estrellarla contra la pared, no conforme con esto volvió hacia ella, tomando su cuerpo y concentrando su fuerza en sus puños al igual que algo de magia.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **CRAAAASHHHH**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 5: La batalla final]-**

Betty fue capaz de traspasar la pared, estando de cara al suelo, odio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa, viendo como aún con todas esas heridas era capaz de regenerarse, era simplemente increíble la cantidad de poder que miedo tenía, pero al mismo tiempo predecible.

Después de todo, estaba hecha para enfrentarse par a par con determinación.

Justo como hizo ella, la tomó del cuello, alzándola con una sonrisa mientras sus cuencas y ojos empezaban a emitir alquitrán junto a su boca, sonrió de manera triunfal al verla casi derrotada.

Odio: **tu lucha es inútil, ya he ganado...** -su tono de voz estaba lleno de ilusión, la victoria estaba entre sus dedos, ya no podría seguir luchando a su par, había conseguido diezmar sus fuerzas con el paso del tiempo- **en el vulnerable estado de tu alma, la única opción que te queda es morir** -cruel, despiadado, inmisericordes... todas esas palabras iban atadas a su personalidad como uña y carne, ni siquiera podía sentir lástima por ella- **No puedes salvar a tu "Amado", mi nivel de LOVE ya alcanzó su punto cúspide, por lo que una vez fallezcas, mi propósito final será completado... ¡la destrucción de toda esta línea de tiempo!** -ya había sido suficiente de "Glitchtale", sin Betty no quedaría nadie ni nada para detenerlo... volvería al subsuelo, a la ruta genocida otra vez, ¡y lo repetiría para siempre!

En lo que a Betty se refería, esta estaba en sus últimas, su espíritu, su cuerpo, ninguno podía más... esas palabras habían terminado por destrozarla, ¿realmente Frisk estaba perdido?, ¿realmente no era capaz de rescatarlo?, aún si lo conseguía ¿él querría vivir una vida con ella a costa de los monstruos?, ¿siquiera seguiría amándola al cabo de unos años?... tal vez... solo tal vez... era mejor rendirse, su mente estaba entrando en un estado de sueño profundo, quizás si se hundía en la oscuridad podría encontrarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

Betty: ¡eso fue asombroso! -exclamó la ojirrosada alzando los puños, su corazón latía de la emoción al haber visto tal heroica escena como en las películas; él se había lanzado a salvarla sin siquiera conocerla, por otra parte el niño de suéter azulado volteo a verla por unos segundos, regresando su mirada hacia el auto-móvil, auto-móvil que tenía complejo de fantasma pues había desaparecido.

 **Fuinshhh**

Su alma absorbió la barrera carmesí, regresando a su pecho, anonadada ante la poca curiosidad del chico por el auto, pudo comprender que ahora estaba a punto de irse, ¿irse?... ¿después de haberla salvado, de haberlo alagado iba a dejarla sola como si fuesen completos extraños?, ¡no, no lo permitiría!

Betty: ¡hey! -su brazo derecho le cogió de la mano, su carita se tiñó levemente de color rosado, mientras que la del embajador era pintada con un bello tono rojizo que le hacía parecer más hermoso de lo que ya era a sus ojos, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él acercándole unos dos centímetros, al parecer no le inquietó pues no deseaba soltarla- gracias por salvarme de eso -Miedo, ubicado en su pecho empezaba a latir estando cerca de su archí-enemigo, sin embargo había otra cosa que latía de manera desenfrenada, su corazón... su corazón parecía querer estallar, para evitar un futuro paro cardíaco decidió soltarle la mano, primero que nada debía confirmar los rumores de ese ángel- ¿no eres tú... Frisk? -cuestionó llevando ambas manos atrás, ocultándolas con su espalda.

Oculto para el castaño, la niña empezaba a tocar la palma con la cual habían entrado en contacto, pasando sus dedos repetidamente por aquella zona como si estuviese rememorando el tacto, guardando profundamente en su memoria la sensación cálida y deliciosa que su piel tenía en ella, quería más de eso, aún si no estaba bien quería más de sus manos, pero era mejor dejar eso para luego.

Tenían muchísimo de que hablar.

Frisk: **[Si]** -una caja de texto apareció frente a él, confirmando su hipótesis: Frisk Dreemurr carecía de voz, por lo que para facilitarle la vida en vez de continuar empleando el lenguaje de señas, se le fue suministrado un bloque textual que aparecía con un pensamiento para expresar lo que quería contar.

Eso era tan... tan tierno.

Betty: Mi nombre es Betty, te vi por todas las noticias hace un mes -cada vez la urgencia de tocarle era más fuerte, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? se suponía que eran enemigos, pero el solo mirar ese lindo rostro hacía que quisiese atraparlo entre sus brazos para no dejarlo ir nunca más- ¡encantada de conocerte! -y dejándose ser, sin siquiera pedirle permiso saltó hacia él, rodeándole con sus brazos de manera posesiva, su cuerpo era tan tibio, como si se tratase de una manta en noche de invierno o té caliente durante una tormenta de nieve, aún si su abrazo no fue correspondido el simple hecho de estar apegada a él la hacía sonreír.

 **BUMP BUMP**

Miedo empezó a ser opacado por los latidos de su dueña, quién había caído perdidamente enamorada del chico que debía de matar, el cual se separó de ella pocos segundos tras concretar el abrazo, su rostro estaba aún más rojo que parecía manzana, Frisk no estaba para perder tiempo con admiradores, tenía que irse pronto, pero no contaba con que su futuro Crush no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Betty: d-dime, ¿vas a alguna parte? -otra vez su mano volvió a tomarlo del brazo, esta vez con más fuerza; su rostro de manera inconsciente había sido transformado en una mueca de tristeza; no quería que se fuera, ¡no quería! lo necesitaba tan cerca como fuese posible.

Frisk: **[De hecho si, estaba dirigiéndome al edificio del D.A.M]** -contestó apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a esa chiquilla?, bueno... tenía que admitir que era bastante bonita, extremadamente tierna y tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Betty: Oh... o-okay... -el recibir una respuesta tan fría de su parte provocó que su corazón se partiese en miles de pedacitos, quizás era mejor olvidar estos sentimientos antes de que florecieran, olvidar este encuentro y concentrarse únicamente en la rivalidad que supuestamente ambos tenían que tener, aún así no podía evitar deprimirse pues de verdad quería pasar tiempo a su lado- Debes estar muy ocupado...

Algo dentro de Frisk no estaba bien, ¿por qué ver a esa chica tan triste le hacía sentir tan mal?, ya debería de estar acostumbrado a decirle que no a la gente que pedía autógrafos, citas, etc... sin embargo, Betty era un caso especial, era demasiado, demasiado linda y adorable... tenía que admitirlo; le gustaba un poco, además su compañía no podía perjudicar en algo la reunión con Jessica, ¿cierto?

Frisk: **[¿Quieres venir conmigo?]** -una sonrisa algo torcida fue la compañera de esa pregunta, no estaba muy seguro de por qué dejaría que viniese con él, ¿tal vez para alegrarle el día?, ¿cumplirle un capricho?, ¿O de verdad ella le gustaba?, no sabía mucho sobre sentimientos, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas y hacer amigos.

Betty: ¿EN SERIO? -esas palabras fueron como un rayo de luz, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la ilusión, ¿en serio se lo había preguntado?, ¡no podía creerlo, era como un sueño hecho realidad!, el que Frisk levantase su pulgar con una cara de póker fue toda la respuesta que necesitó, juraba que estaba a punto de explotar por lo emocionada que estaba- ¡Genial! -y sin perder tiempo alguno, se lanzó contra él, tomándole del brazo para posicionarlo entre los de ella sin descaro alguno- ¡Prometo que cuidaré bien de ti!

¿A qué había venido esa última frase?, era como si se hubiese entregado a ella para formar parte de su propiedad, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza la niña? bueno... tal vez solo era empalagosa o algo así, no queriendo verla llorar decidió dejarla estar, comenzando a caminar a su lado con su brazo rodeándole los hombros.

Sobre Betty, ella comenzó a frotar su rostro contra la suave tela celeste pocos segundos después, disfrutando de aquella compañía, ignorante de sus propias palabras, esto era maravilloso; siempre había conocido la soledad, la frialdad que esta misma traía consigo, pero ahora... aquí... con él, sentía que podía ser mejor, que era algo más que solo su enemiga, sentía el poder de cambiar para bien; quería quedarse aquí con él, para siempre, no dejarlo ir nunca, nunca jamás.

Tal vez... estar con Frisk no era tan malo.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **"Betita..."**_

 **BUMP BUMP**

Su corazón comenzó a latir al escuchar un apodo familiar para ella, ¿qué voz era esa?, jamás la había oído en toda su vida... era como la de Odio, pero más suave, dulce... cargada de afecto y-

 _ **"Levantate, Betita..."**_

 **BUMP BUMP BUMP**

El solo oírlo, hacía que le diesen ganas de levantarse, de luchar hasta el final, aún si su alma y su cuerpo se hacían pedazos, quería luchar, por ella, por Frisk, incluso por los monstruos y los humanos que alguna vez quiso destruir.

Quería luchar por este mundo, por el mundo que Frisk había amado, por el mundo que ella había odiado, quería luchar porque lo amaba, porque quería pedirle perdón, recompensarle todas las cosas malas hechas anteriormente, incluso estaba dispuesta a tolerarle un RESET para traerlos a todos de regreso.

Haría las cosas bien esta vez... derrotaría a Odio, sacrificando todo lo que tenía.

 _ **"Tu puedes, ¡Betty!"**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Betty: mm... mmm... -unos balbuceos comenzaron a salir de entre los labios de la moribunda, ¿acaso iba a llorar? el solo hecho de pensar en esa escena provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago del genocida, queriendo burlarse de ella estrujó más fuerte su garganta, acercándose.

Odio: **¿qué dices Usurpadora?, ¡no puedo oírte!** -tenía ganas de aplaudir viendo lo cerca que estaba de quebrarle el cuello, estaba seguro de que iba a empezar a llorar como un bebé al que le quitaron su biberón, tal vez incluso le revelaría la verdad sobre Frisk para matar aún más su corazón.

Betty: mmmm... mi... mi... mi amor por... mi amor por Frisk... ¡NO ES ALGO QUE PUEDAS DESTRUÍR TAN FÁCILMENTE! -gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, la adrenalina había regresado a sus extremidades para socorrerla, extendiendo su mano derecha fue capaz de materializar su aguja, cargarla con magia y dirigirla a él.

 **SWING**

Odio: **¡¿?!** -anonadado ante tal hazaña, no pudo cubrirse por completo del ataque; conocía bien las propiedades de esa aguja, tenía la capacidad de explotar al entrar en contacto con su objetivo, que en esta ocasión era su cara.

 **BOOOOOM**

Recibiendo el impacto de lleno, fue lanzado unos metros lejos cubriéndose la cara, rápidamente sus poderes comenzaron a hacer efecto, restaurando su rostro a su estado original, sin embargo Betty no estaba en ningún lugar, ¿dónde se había metido esa maldita?

 **TAP**

La usuaria de Miedo aterrizó unos cuantos metros lejos, había aprovechado bien la oportunidad para escapar, sanando sus heridas, ahora estaba de brazos cruzados completamente restaurada, determinada, renovada hasta el límite para continuar, maldición; incluso sus ojos irradiaban determinación.

Betty: ¡tu ambición no se cumplirá! -contestó refiriéndose ante el plan del que tanto había fanfarroneado hacía unos minutos atrás, su guadaña volvió a aparecer entre sus manos lista para ser usada- ¡ESTOY DISPUESTA A SACRIFICAR TODO PARA SALVARLO! -si, ya no había vuelta atrás para ella ni para nadie, justo como había declarado; iba a sacrificar todo y a todos para salvar a Frisk, porque... porque... porque un mundo sin Frisk, para ella no tenía sentido.

Odio: **¡ENTONCES ENFRÉNTAME!** -retó con su rostro derritiéndose, su odio y determinación estaban en su punto máximo, al igual que su adrenalina y deseos por asesinarla, era momento de terminar la leyenda de "Determinación y Miedo" de una vez por todas, con la cabeza de Bete Noire clavada en una pica, habiendo muerto intentando salvar al hombre que había amado, esta era su batalla final, los dos lo sabían- **¡UNA. ÚLTIMA. VEZ!** -su espada regresó a sus manos, haciendo un corte frente a él en un gesto de invitación al choque.

 **FUOSHHHHH**

 **(Ambientar con: "Brave Shine [B.R.O.S]")**

 **PAM**

Sus puños se encontraron nuevamente, chocando los nudillos con fuerza, de inmediato Betty cogió su brazo con sus dos manos, lanzándolo lejos de ella, en el aire Odio chasqueó los dedos provocando que múltiples copias del arma negruzca aparecieran, yendo hacia ella como misiles.

 **FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN**

Antes de que las espadas la tocasen, su cabello se tiñó por completo de rosado, un domo de energía salió con ella como núcleo, Rhabdophobia se adueñó de todas las armas, usando sus dedos su nueva ama les ordenó apuntar hacia su creador, quién con una sonrisa se preparó para la embestida de aquellas herramientas de combate rosadas generando las suyas propias.

 **FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN, FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN FUIN**

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Partículas de magia negra y rosada comenzaron a llover tras el choque de ambos bandos, siendo cubiertos por las mismas ambos sacaron sus armas, corriendo uno contra el otro para volver a chocarlas, esta vez Odio comenzó a dar estocadas a diestra y siniestra, todas siendo bloqueadas por la guadaña de Betty o una de sus manos, que cabe destacar, estaban en su modo cambia-formas.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK**

 **FUOSHHHH**

El joven añadió fuego a su espada otra vez, quizás el calor fuese capaz de causar un daño considerable al bloqueo de Miedo, su teoría comenzó a ser comprobada conforme chocaban más frecuentemente; el arma de la rosada empezaba a derretirse conforme pasaba el tiempo.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Betty: ¡NO TE DEJARÉ SUPERARME! -exclamó notando empezaba a perder terreno; cambiando de estrategia contuvo la flameante hoja usando una mano para bloquearla, y con la otra materializó una segunda guadaña, enviándola inmediatamente hacia su espada con toda la fuerza que tenía.

 **SWING**

 **CRASH**

Quebrándola en pedazos, la sonrisa que tenía el usuario de alma negra cambió a un rostro de ira, no podía ser derrotado por ella, ¡NO PODÍA!

Odio: **¡MALDITA** _ **PERRA**_ **!** -contestó fabricándola otra vez, esta vez se olvidó por completo de sus técnicas para batallar, siendo dirigido ahora únicamente por su ira- **¡YO SOY DIOS!, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SIQUIERA PENSAR EN SOBREPASARME?!** -ambos brazos comenzaron a moverse de manera frenética, arriba a abajo solo queriendo matarla ya.

 **CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH**

Los destellos tanto negros como rosados empezaban a ser notorios, las manos de Betty y la espada de Odio seguían en su competencia por ver quién era la más fuerte, lágrimas de alquitrán y Miedo líquido empezaron a salir de sus ojos al estar sobreexplotando sus cuerpos.

 **CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH**

Odio: **¡ESTABAS MORIBUNDA!** -continuó haciendo rechinar sus dientes, moviendo sus manos aún más fuerte, cortes ascendentes, descendentes, por izquierda y derecha, por cualquier lado eran dados para intentar penetrar sus defensas, ya no era una cuestión de derrotarla, solo quería matarla para aumentar su ego- **¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN FUERTE?!**

 **FUASHHH**

Su espada volvió a prenderse en fuego, estrellándola en las guadañas de Noire, guadañas que se transformaron en manos, manos brillantes que emitían destellos rosados; todo su poder era concentrado en las mismas en un ataque desesperado para conseguir ganar.

Betty: ¡PORQUE LO AMO! -rugió deteniendo su espada sin dolor alguno, haciéndola a un lado producto de su fuerza, Odio se vio obligado a retirarse para iniciar otro ataque de espadas a distancia, la castaña sin temor alguno empezó a correr hacia los ataques, rechazándolos con aquellos brillantes dedos rosados- _**LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMO**_ -cual disco rayado, quebraba como vidrio cualquier arma, no importaba la cantidad que fuese lanzada hacia ella.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Odio: (¡s-sus brazos!) -pensó sintiendo escalofríos, el verla avanzar hacia él pegando pasos tan potentes, era como si fuera un objeto indetenible, pero ahora sabía; todo ese poder era canalizado a través de sus manos- **¡MUERETE YA MALDITA SEAAAAAAA!** -demandó apuntando su espada al cielo, esta vez múltiples relámpagos negros comenzaron a caer ante su orden.

 **BRAAAUUUUMMM BRAAAUUUUM**

Betty: ¡UAAAAAARGHHHH! -recibió la electricidad de lleno, pero aún así... aún así no se detendría; uso sus propias palmas como escudos, consiguiendo detenerlos y disminuyendo el daño casi en su totalidad, no importaba qué cosas le lanzara, ella no iba a parar hasta alcanzarlo.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Odio: **¡TE ARRANCARÉ ESOS BRAZOS AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!** -su cólera era más grande ahora, una vena estaba latiendo en su frente por toda la frustración, la rabia, la ira y impotencia que sentía; ¿cómo era posible que una usurpadora fuese así de fuerte?, sus piernas le impulsaron con todo y espada hacia ella, volviendo a encontrarse ambas magias opuestas.

 **FUIIINGGGGGGGGGGG**

Miedo retenía entre sus dedos la negruzca espada, ambas magias contrapuestas comenzaron a rechazarse, al mismo tiempo recuerdos grabados en las firmas mágicas de las dos almas comenzaron a flotar, para cuando Betty y Odio se separaron se encontraron a sí mismos diferentes.

Odio ahora tenía la apariencia de Copper, mientras que Betty tenía la de Agate, una ilusión impulsada por los restos del alma de Frisk y el alma de Betty.

Copper: **¡NO IMPORTA COMO TE VEAS, PUEDO SENTIRTE MALDITA USURPADORA! -** sus orbes rojizos no tardaron en mirar a la pelinaranja, recordaba muy bien la historia de la mocosa, al parecer esta estaba grabada en las bases de ambas almas, el solo hecho de enfrentarse les transportaba al pasado indirectamente.

Agate: ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! -contestó la joven aún con sus manos brillando, tal vez se viese como su creadora, incluso su magia ahora parecía ser naranja, pero aún así ella no sería como Agate, jamás lastimaría a Frisk, pero a él... ¡A ÉL LO IBA A MASACRAR!

 **PIUM PIUM PIUM**

El arma ahora rojiza disparó desde su punta oleadas de energía, las cuales fueron disipadas por las manos de la pelinaranja, por leves instantes su cuerpo parecía emitir estática, cambiando entre su apariencia original, Betty y por otros instantes en la forma de Agate.

 **SWING CLANK**

La espada de "determinación" fue encontrada con las manos de "valentía", el cuerpo de Odio también parpadeaba entre su forma y la del ojirrojo, como odiaba esto de estar recreando levemente aquella noche, sin embargo Betty no estaba dispuesta a seguir esos esquemas, y él tampoco.

Agate: ¡TE MATARÉ! -exclamó sacando su aguja, la cual en esta visión parecía la lanza, la misma que mató al Copper original y a Amber alguna vez, la mano que cargaba con ella dejó de brillar, ahora pasándole todo su poder para darle también un efecto de fuego.

 **CLASHHHHH**

 **SWING SWING SWING**

 **CLASH CLASH CLASH**

Naranja y Rojo empezaron a chocar otra vez, Betty estaba enfureciéndose, odiaba verse como Agate, odiaba esta noche, pero más que nada odiaba a Odio por haberle arrebatado su rayo de sol, pero ahora iba a vengarse, tal vez esta especie de ilusión eran los últimos pasos para completar su venganza.

 **PAM**

Odio: **¡AGHT!** -sangre negra salió de entre sus labios al recibir una patada en su estómago, su cuerpo volvió a tomar su forma original, la pelinaranja de inmediato aprovechó para agarrarle del cuello y lanzarlo hacia la pared, destrozándola en el proceso.

 **CRASH**

"Copper" rodó por el suelo, la realidad volvió a distorsionarse transportándolos ahora al día en el que ella se había ido, aquella vez en el campo de batalla frente a todo el reino de Ebott para ver quién de los dos tenía la razón en lo que a liberar a los monstruos se refería.

Betty: ¡UAAAARGH! -Miedo apareció detrás de su espalda con su forma original, cargando su aguja lista para clavársela en la espalda, liberando la magia en un impulso lo suficientemente poderoso como para lanzarle otra vez contra una de las paredes del coliseo, ante aquella acción el público aplaudía y gritaba de la emoción.

Copper: **¡MUY DÉBIL!** -su espalda inmediatamente empezó a regenerarse, nuevamente detrás de él la lluvia de espadas carmesíes empezó a surgir, brillando con el sol conforme avanzaban, Betty recuperó la apariencia de su creadora al abandonar el uso de ataques propios, valiéndose solo de su mano y lanza para defenderse.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK**

Justo como en aquella ocasión en la ciudad, comenzó a bloquear sus espadas y destruirlas usando tanto su arma como sus manos, Valentía clavó la punta de la misma en el suelo, provocando que una ola de fuego saliese de la misma en dirección a Determinación, quién en vez de emplear su escudo también pasó a la ofensiva.

 **FUOSHHHHH**

 **SWING**

Fuego naranja y negro se encontraron en medio de la arena, generando una explosión acompañada de una nube de humo, ocultos para el público inexistente dos destellos naranjas y rojos; sus ojos, se encontraron en medio otra vez, las manos de Miedo volvieron a chocar contra la espada del ojirrojo, otra vez sus almas resonaron, la ilusión de los hermanos fue destrozaba cambiándola a una con mucha importancia para Betty.

 **FUIIIIINGGG**

Cuando el humo se disipó, ahora para sorpresa de ambos estaban en las apariencias originales de sus portadores; Odio era Frisk y Betty era Amber además de hallarse en aquella parte del bosque donde se enfrentaron por primera vez, cuando verde con rojo se hallaron se enfurecieron aún más: Odio odiaba ver a Amber y Betty odiaba que ese malnacido usara la apariencia de su Amado.

Amber: ¡TÚ, MISERABLE BASTARDO! -era como si estuviese burlándose de ella, primero se había hecho pasar por él dentro de la construcción, ¿y ahora aquí?, ¡imperdonable!- NO MERECES PARECERTE A ÉL, NO MERECES USAR SU CUERPO, NO MERECES USAR SU ESPADA -la lanza verduzca de la peliceleste era el remplazo de su aguja esta vez, la cólera en su cara no era nada algo parte de la personalidad de la tierna ojiverde.

Frisk: **¡MALDTIO ERROR!** -exclamó el de suéter azul, su espada brillaba con la luz del sol, corrió hacia ella también sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más fuerte conforme se enfrentaban, no era Frisk, no era determinación, pero aún así se sentía como si lo fuera, pero ahora no era un héroe, si no un villano.

 **CLASHHHH**

 **SWING**

El rasgo dual cogió su lanza por la parte trasera cuando su hoja chocó contra la espada de Frisk, envió el mango de la misma directo hacia su pecho, sacándole algo de aire, aturdiéndolo por valiosos micro-segundos que aprovechó para incrustar de lleno su arma en su hombro, generando una gran herida y consiguiendo que mucha sangre saliese desde esta.

Frisk: **¡AAARGGGHHHH!** -aguantándose su dolor, fue capaz de mover su brazo lo suficiente para clavar igual que ella su espada en su brazo, Amber parpadeaba entre Betty y ella misma por el vapor que salía de la zona lastimada, su cuerpo aún reaccionaba a la determinación, pero aún así comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, aumentando la rapidez; iba a estrellarlos a ambos contra la pared- **¡NO TE ATREVAS!** -con desesperación empezó a clavar una y otra vez su espada en su cuerpo, intentando detener su avance.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH  
**

Amber: ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO INTENTES CREERTE QUE ERES MI AMADO!, ¡TÚ NUNCA SERÁS FRISK O COPPER AL IGUAL QUE YO NUNCA SERÉ AMBER O AGATE! -con esas palabras, Betty los estrelló tanto a ella como Odio contra la pared, recibiendo este último el mayor daño al chocar primero.

"Dios" volvió a parpadear en su forma original, los ojos rojizos de Frisk brillaban en miel al igual que su cuerpo cambiaba repetidamente entre él y el de Odio, estaba enterrado entre una variedad de escombros junto a su "Demonio" quién sangraba más que nada por los ataques con la espada.

Odio: **v-voy... voy a matarte...** -murmuró con dificultad, todo su LOVE, todo su poder, su determinación, justo como ella estaba sacrificándolo todo, él también daría todo de sí para matarla aún si morían los dos al mismo tiempo- **¡j-juro que voy a matarte**! -finalmente regresó a la ilusión, recuperando las líneas moradas, sus ojos y espada carmesíes.

Betty: no... no lo harás -negó con algo de sangre cayéndole por los labios, su alma luchaba por mantenerla en el estado de su base, de mantenerla aún con la apariencia de Lightvale, sus ojos rosados por estos momentos irradiaban determinación, aún con todo el dolor que debía soportar sabía y sentía que el final estaba cerca, igual que él recuperó el tono verde de su ropa, su falda extendida, su cabello celeste junto a la lanza.

 **CRASHHHH**

Amber salió volando por un puñetazo propinado por Frisk, quién removiendo los escombros de su cuerpo dirigió su vista a ella; estaba con sus pies en una de las paredes bastante lejos suyo, lo suficientemente lejos como para dispararle; apuntando su arma hacia ella expulsó una oleada de olas rojizas que cada cierto tiempo, parpadeaban en negro.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

 **BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM**

Explosiones comenzaron a inundar su área intentando darle, al ser un blanco en movimiento dificultaba mucho la tarea del falso Dreemurr pero aún así continuaba, por otra parte ella se sentía nostálgica, pues juraba que antes de todo este incidente, en su batalla contra el verdadero Frisk ambos habían tenido una escena similar.

Qué estúpida había sido al no darse cuenta de su amor por él.

Odio: **¡AQUÍ ESTOY, USURPADORA!** -aprovechándose de sus pensamientos salió desde una de las cortinas de humo, apuntando su espada directo a su pecho, la ilusión había vuelto a fallar devolviéndolo a su estado original, tomando tácticas evasivas consiguió pasar justo por debajo del arma, cortándose un mechón de pelo.

Betty: LENTO -sus manos volvieron a brillar, la ilusión finalmente se hizo pedazos, recuperando ambos sus formas originales, la pared de roca ahora había sido transformada en un edificio a punto de caerse, Miedo impactó sus manos directo en el rostro de Odio, justo para el momento en el que la estructura se derrumbaba.

 **BRUUUOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**

Todo el peso cayó sobre ellos, muebles, concreto, yeso, fierro, todo; pero aún así se necesitaba más que eso para detener aquella pelea, tanto la mechirrosa como el ojimiel no tardaron en salir por una de las ventanas, sus poderes seguían en su punto máximo por unos leves instantes, todo el **LOVE** de Odio le proporcionaba un aura negruzca que apestaba a muerte, contrastando con las palmas de Betty que mantenían ese rosado claro.

Odio: **¡GAAAAARGH!** -ya no podía más, debía ganar; le arrancaría los brazos pues esa era su única oportunidad, empleando todas las fuerzas que tenía ahora comenzó a atacarla sin cesar.

 **SWING SWING SWING SWING SWING**

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Todos los espadazos que daba eran destrozados por las manos de la chica, la cual consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para asestarle un golpe en el pecho, aún así Odio se recompuso más rápido que nunca, sus ojos y boca liberando alquitrán, su piel comenzaba a derretirse.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Seguía y seguía atacándola sin parar, pero no se rendía, ella no se detenía, sus heridas eran sanadas en un santiamén igual que las suyas, sus ojos volvieron a tomar aquel aspecto demoníaco con pupilas rasgadas y esclerótica rosada, otra vez su espada y manos chocaron emitiendo destellos de ambos colores.

 **FUOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHH**

Odio: **¡MIEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** -llamó encendiendo su espada nuevamente, nunca jamás había tenido un combate de esta magnitud, alguien que fuese capaz de igual el LOVE, alguien que fuese capaz de casi derrotarlo, y esa usurpadora lo estaba consiguiendo.

 **POOOOOM**

Betty: ¡HA! -todo había terminado, consiguió tomarle del cuello con la mano izquierda, alzó su cuerpo mientras su mano derecha se transformaba en una lanza, iba a matarlo ahora mismo, Frisk sería libre al fin- ¡MUERE! -y entonces, la dirigió directo al corazón negruzco.

. . .

Pero no pudo... Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ver quién era al que sostenían sus dedos.

Betty: M-M-Mi Amor... -murmuró viendo al ojirrojo entre sus dedos, no estaba en ninguna ilusión pues seguía de pie sobre el edificio en la ciudad infernal, Frisk estaba siendo asfixiado por ella, se hallaba casi muerto y a punto de ser asesinado… por sus manos.

 **SWING**

Betty: ¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH! -un grito de agonía salió desde su garganta, al alzar la mirada pudo ver como el castaño de suéter azulado sonreía, recuperando el tono oscuro de su alma al igual que el de su ropa, sus escleróticas amieladas... Odio la había engañado... e igual que con Amber, le había cortado el brazo.

Odio: **¡HA HA HA HA HA!, ¿REALMENTE CREÍSTE QUE ERA FRISK DREEMURR POR UNOS SEGUNDOS?, ¡INCLUSO ME LLAMASTE "MI AMOR"!** -ya era oficial; él había ganado, con el poder actual de Betty, no tenía ni una sola oportunidad en contra suya, su victoria era inminente y todo por haberse hecho pasar por el portador de determinación.

 **(Ambientar con: "Brave Shine [Orchestral Cover] Mike Reed IX")**

La joven fijó su vista al suelo, su poder había sido disminuido drásticamente al perder una de sus extremidades, pero Odio también estaba debilitado... era momento de sacrificarlo en un todo o nada definitivo, un último ataque para ver quién moría, quién vivía.

Betty: me rehusó... -contestó alejándose unos cuantos metros de él, acercando su palma al centro de su pecho, haciendo surgir su alma; Miedo estaba llena de grietas, indicando que su momento de ruptura era inminente si no detenía su abuso de poder, pero tenía que hacerlo- ¡SALVARÉ A FRISK DE TI, AÚN SI ME CUESTA LA VIDA! -con esas palabras, su única mano restante recuperó su tono brillante, al unísono con ella, su cabello perdió su tinte café, sus ojos de igual forma recuperaron la forma infernal que poseían, su alma empezó a cambiar de forma.

Odio: **Heh... REALMENTE ERES... EL OPONENTE MÁS FUERTE QUE HE ENFRENTADO...** _ **BETTY DREEMURR**_ **!** -él mismo estaba sorprendido por haberla llamado por su nombre, pero se lo merecía; con una sonrisa, alzando su espada, esta vez comenzó a acumular magia, no era una de las capas de fuego que solía emplear, era su ataque especial, de igual forma ella iba a usar el suyo, en todo ese mar de naranja comenzaron a verse los últimos destellos de vida en Ebott; Rosa y Negro rojizo.

 **FUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG**

El alma de la cosa se transformó no en una aguja como era costumbre de ella, si no en la lanza de Agate, la misma que perforó a Amber, la misma que mató a Copper, exactamente igual, pero rosada, todo el poder que tenía en su mano izquierda fue traspasado a ella, haciendo que emitiera un fuego del mismo color que su rasgo.

La espada de Odio estaba cargada con toda la energía que le quedaba, determinación incluída, emitía otra vez aquella aura tóxica y mortífera que le caracterizaba, este era el ataque de Frisk podrido hasta el límite, pero aún así era de él... era momento de terminar lo que Copper había empezado, pero aquí; odio se alzaría como el rasgo más fuerte de todos.

Betty/Odio: **¡[PHOBOS]** / **[AGUJERO NEGRO]**! -y recitando los nombres de sus últimos ataques, él bajó su espada en un corte descendente al mismo tiempo que ella lanzó su lanza, una ola de energía negra fue encontrada con haz de luz rosado claro, provocando un choque.

 **FUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

Las manos de Odio comenzaron a temblar al igual que su espada, el brazo de Betty no era la excepción; ambos ataques eran muy fuertes y no tenían muchas energías, por ende cualquiera de los dos podía ganar el choque hallaban un descuido por más pequeño que fuese en el otro.

 **FUIIIIIINNNNNNNNG**

Pero ella tenía que triunfar, debía ser la ganadora; muchas personas se habían sacrificado para este punto, ella misma había sacrficado sangre, sudor y lágrimas para llegar a la meta, había cambiado, ya no era una cosa, era humana, podía sentir, podía amar, era libre... con Frisk a su lado, toda su vida estaría completa.

 **FUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG**

Aún así... aún con toda la voluntad que tenía, no era suficiente.

Odio comenzó a ganar el choque de poderes, lentamente la luz rosada de **[Phobos]** comenzó a ser opacada y consumida por el **[Agujero negro]** , Betty empezó a temblar mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese perdiendo?, se suponía que ahora debía ganar, se suponía que ahora tenía que salir victoriosa.

Se suponía... que debía tener un final feliz.

Betty: (Amado mío...) -la energía estaba cerca, el poder de Miedo se agotaba a grandes pasos conforme avanzaban los segundos, el brillo de su lanza y su mano moría conforme aquella monstruosidad hacía su camino, lento pero seguro hacia su cuerpo... la vez en que Frisk le salvó la vida estaba ahora en su mente- (perdóname... no pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte...) -antes de que cerrara los ojos para recibir a la parca, vio la silueta de su yo original por el rabillo del ojo; Amber había aparecido en sus últimos momentos para castigarla de nuevo, pero por primera vez no se quedaría callada- O-Oye... c-cumplí mi promesa, sacrifiqué todas las fuerzas que tenía por esta línea de tiempo... creo que eso es merecedor de que finalmente puedas dejar de echarme la culpa por arruinarte la vida... a-así que... deja de seguirme.

No hubo respuesta vocal por parte del fantasma, en cambio, la niña sonrió felizmente mientras a su lado aparecían las siluetas de Copper y Agate, tomándole de las manos, se dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar en un gesto de despedida, pero en el último segundo, Amber giró su cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo sus labios dándole una frase como último adiós.

 _"Gracias..."_

 **BUMP BUMP**

Betty: y-ya entiendo... -su voz era débil, ahora de aquel impacto solo la separaba su palma, la cual comenzaba a ceder, incapaz de aguantar tanta magia, pero aún así ella sonreía- t-todo este tiempo... yo... ¡también quería ser amada!... -finalmente recibió el ataque de Odio, sus párpados se cerraron ante el dolor y el brillo rojizo que contenía- (puedo morir como humana... como una mujer) -aún en aquella maldad, podía sentirlo... podía sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos, acercarse a su oído para decirle que todo estaría bien, que irían juntos a la oficina de Jessica para negociar la paz entre humanos y monstruos- ( _Frisk..._ )

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Epílogo: Dios]-**

Odio: afff... afff... afff... terminó -susurró apoyado en su espada, sus reservas mágicas estaban en cero, lo único que restaba de él eran sus fuerzas físicas, pero aún así ese ataque... el más fuerte de su repertorio, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para matarla.

Betty estaba viva.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, su alma ya estaba haciéndose pedazos, el fin de miedo estaba dado, pero sería él quien diese el golpe definitivo, por lo que determinado a matarla con sus propias manos, empezó a arrastrarse hacia su cuerpo, toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo estaba desintegrada, dejando al descubierto sus órganos que aún en sus últimos momentos luchaban por repararse lentamente.

Estaba en agonía, con solo verla cualquiera lo adivinaría, pero esa vista... esa vista era suficiente para hacer que él recuperara su autoestima, todo había valido la pena pues al final, siempre sería él quién ganaría cualquier combate que se le presentara.

Odio: **nunca tuviste ninguna oportunidad...** -era momento; su última conversación, la última interacción entre Miedo y Odio, donde acabaría con su esperanza diciéndole la verdad- **no tú... ni tampoco Frisk Dreemurr...** -la imagen del castaño le llegó a la mente, más precisamente sus últimas palabras cuando le atravesó el alma- **sus intentos para salvarte de mi fallaron, al igual que tus intentos de derrotarme... Frisk murió llamando por tu nombre dentro de su subconsciente después de tu primer muerte, ¡todo este tiempo luchaste por nada! Y ahora...** _ **Vas. A. Morir.**_

 **SPLASH**

La negruzca espada penetró sin esfuerzo en la cabeza de Betty, ni siquiera se movió un centímetro por aquella acción, pero seguía viva; su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse junto a los restos de su alma, dejando este mundo con el arma del hombre que había amado, incrustada en su cara.

Betty: _**A... Amado...**_ -murmuró con los ojos cerrados, no hubo respuesta alguna ante ese murmullo, él simplemente movió el brazo hacia arriba, lanzándola al aire, el cuerpo de la ojirrosada terminó por desaparecer, dejando solo su alma, carente de toda voluntad su corazón finalmente se partió en dos.

 **CRACK**

Ahora que ella finalmente había muerto, solo bastaba una cosa por hacer... en un destello negruzco, el botón Erase apareció frente a él, nuevo, reluciente, brillante en un precioso color oscuro, como si el relámpago de Asriel nunca lo hubiese destruido alguna vez, para posteriormente presionarlo.

 **[ERASE]**

Y eso fue todo, Odio había ganado; toda esta línea de tiempo comenzó a ser erradicada lentamente, como si el mundo fuese un cristal haciéndose pedazos, las calles, los edificios, absolutamente todo fue exterminado, quedando en un hermoso vacío negro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[RESET]**

 **"Nombre al humano caído:** _ **F-R-I-S-K**_ **"**

 _"Peligro: Este nombre hará de tu vida un infierno. ¿Proceder de todas formas?"_

En un principio no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del castaño al ver esa advertencia, al parecer aún después de haber ejecutado el mismo procedimiento tantas veces, ni el propio sistema se había dado cuenta de lo vacías que eran esas palabras, después de todo él mismo era el infierno.

 _ **[si]**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sintiendo los rayos del sol pegarle en la cara, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose acostado de espaldas en la camilla de flores, aquella figura sonrió mientras observaba su alma: negro como su suéter, débil igual que un niño pequeño, **LOVE 1** , ¿pero qué más podía esperar?

Materializando su espada, sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la primera sala para ver a Flowey, esta iba a ser una línea de tiempo muy, muy divertida.

Igual que las otras que estaban por venir.

 **El Fin.**

 **Ahora que ya terminé la historia, quisiera hacerles una última pregunta: ¿Betty estaba obsesionada o enamorada de Frisk?, lo pregunto porque ni como autor yo lo sé, debido a que llegué a distorsionar tanto su mente que desconosco en qué la convertí al final... por eso me gustaría oír su opinión, nos vemos.**

 **PD: ahora que estoy corrigiendo la historia en el 3-06-18 me doy cuenta que no fue tan buena como su versión original… pero aún así me alegra haberla hecho, porque quería darle un final triste a "Amar a tus temores" y para eso fue hecho Heaven's Glitch, porque no me gustan los finales felices y personalmente… no creo ser capaz de escribir uno que sea bueno, admitámoslo todos: lo mejor de AatT fue el capítulo "Bete Noire", el epílogo es un asco por el hecho de que no debería existir y lo hice sin inspiración, pero como siempre mis lectores influyen demasiado en mi... pero no esta vez.  
**


End file.
